DestinyStay Night
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Une décision différente a été prise, entrainant un changement imprévisible. Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans le Goblet of Fire mais il est bien décidé à survivre une fois de plus à ce que le destin lui a préparé. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'a que faire des limites de la logique. Prêt à réaliser l'impossible au côté d'un possible nouvel allié, Harry s'apprête à prendre sa revanche!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, je suis de retour ! (Et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suppose que je passe pour un idiot… Tant pis, je vais faire avec.)

Commençons par le début : Voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

Et non, pas de cadeau de Noël (pas encore en tout cas), mais le cadeau d'anniversaire que j'avais annoncé depuis un peu plus de deux mois… Oui, je suis sacrément en retard, mais je fais ce que je peux !

Enfin bref…

Ceci est à la fois une nouvelle fic et… Pas vraiment une nouvelle fic. Oui, je sais, mon éloquence vous laisse bouche bée, mais il est tard (pour moi) et je fais aussi vite que possible pour poster ces chapitres en dépit d'avoir deux jours (et une semaine) sans être complètement incohérent ou vous proposer un chapitre bourré de fautes, mais je divague…

Donc, c'est une nouvelle fic dans le sens où c'est le premier chapitre de ladite fic. Cependant, ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle fic dans le sens où il s'agirait en fait d'une réécriture d'une fic plus ancienne nommée « Blood and Legacy » que j'avais mis en hiatus il y a déjà quelques temps. Eh bien, ce n'est pas non plus une totale réécriture étant donné que je vais enlever quelques éléments de l'ancien scénario que je ne trouve plus pertinents désormais.

Pour tout dire, dans « Blood and Legacy », j'ai voulu trop faire trop vite. Je ne maîtrisais pas encore mon style d'écriture (pas que je dise que ce soit le cas désormais, mais je vais oser prétendre que je suis meilleur qu'à l'époque) et je n'ai pas laissé le temps à ma fiction de respirer, laissant certains passages étouffants et surchargés d'informations.

Cependant, le véritable fil rouge, que j'avais voulu instaurer dans « Blood an Legacy » et que j'avais partiellement révélé avant de mettre la fic en hiatus, est repris dans cette réécriture.

Je n'en dis pas plus, on en reparle une fois que vous aurez lu le chapitre.

Sur ce…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : The-Boy-Who-Can-Do-Nothing-Like-Any-Other…_**

« Harry Potter ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce nom ! Ce n'était pas toujours le cas, mais actuellement, il ne pouvait en être autrement pour lui. Alors que la plupart du temps il parvenait à ignorer ce que représentait ce nom, il y avait des fois, comment en ce moment, où il était impossible de faire autre chose que de le haïr. Ce nom était associé à tant de peine, tant de douleur et tant de souffrance que parfois, il voulait que ce nom disparaisse et qu'il ne soit plus jamais prononcé à nouveau.

Ironique, vraiment, parce que ce nom était le sien.

Harry James Potter, tel était son nom. Il était un garçon de quatorze ans, plutôt petit et maigre pour son âge, aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais et aux yeux d'un émeraude éblouissant ornés d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Cependant, son signe le plus distinctif, à l'origine d'une célébrité considérable qu'il jugeait très fortement déméritée et même un peu cruelle et vicieuse de par sa nature, était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Oh, et il était également un sorcier et un Gryffindor de quatrième année de Hogwarts. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, Harry était surtout dans une situation tellement inconcevable qu'elle aurait pu n'arriver qu'à lui. Voilà à quel point sa chance était mauvaise…

« Harry, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? »

Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire pour y parvenir avait été de passer outre les protections magiques de _trois_ directeurs d'école et de _deux_ représentants du ministère, le tout sans se faire remarquer par le personnel de Hogwarts. Quel jeune sorcier de quatorze ans seulement à moitié-formé et même pas au sommet de sa classe n'en était pas capable ? Sérieusement… Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il poser une telle question stupide, même si ce n'était que pour le principe ? Il était évident que cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Ce n'était pas comme si les organisateurs du tournoi étaient des incapables… Les multiples tentatives échouées d'étudiants plus âgés en était une preuve.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Autant le dire tout de suite, Harry n'avait pas pensé grand-chose de cet événement. En substance, il s'agissait d'un concours magique amical, organisé tous les cinq ans, entre trois grandes écoles d'Europe, à savoir Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Le but sous-jacent était censé être d'établir des relations entre jeune sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités. Malheureusement le tournoi, créé à peu près sept cents ans plus tôt, avait été interrompu en 1792, soit deux siècles auparavant. Cela dit, ils avaient eu une très bonne raison d'interrompre ledit tournoi, le nombre de mort parmi les participants étaient tout simplement devenu trop élevé. Simple, mais pas totalement dissuasif… Au fil du temps, de nombreuses tentatives de relancer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en vain.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Parfois, Harry se demandait si le destin, quelque part, lui en voulait. Lorsqu'il se posait la question, il se corrigeait et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour l'offenser à ce point. Après tout, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une telle malchance. En plus, c'était systématique. Sérieusement, c'était la même chose chaque année. N'importe qui l'aurait vu venir… Et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute eu honte du fait que, justement, il y avait été aveugle. Pour le coup, il se blâmait un peu pour ne pas au moins s'être préparé à l'éventualité. Toutefois, il avait assez de soucis en tête pour ne pas s'attarder dessus…

Le plus gros souci qu'il avait à l'heure actuelle était… Comment allait-il survivre cette année ?

Parce que oui, un danger mortel sur sa vie était presque devenue une banalité à ce stade pour Harry, et ce depuis qu'il avait commencé Hogwarts. Honnêtement, il pouvait vraiment voir un motif se former parfois. Mais dans les faits, il risquait sa vie au moins deux fois chaque année depuis le début de sa scolarité magique. Un troll et Voldemort en première année. Des acromentulas et un Basilic en deuxième année. Un loup-garou et des détraqueurs en troisième année. Et maintenant ça… Oh, et il était intéressant de noter que les problèmes commençaient toujours le jour d'Halloween. Comme aujourd'hui. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas nouveau. En fait, pour le coup, c'était même bien antérieur à Hogwarts, aussi loin que lorsque Harry avait un an. C'était à ce moment-là que tout avait vraiment débuté…

 _« D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout est de la faute de Voldemort… C'est toujours de sa faute. »_ Songea Harry, fatigué.

Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, ou Tom Marvolo Riddle, était une plaie dans la vie du Potter. Sorcier maléfique également appelé Seigneur des Ténèbres par ses fidèles, les Mangemorts, Voldemort était… Un terroriste. Peu importe la façon dont on regardait cela, c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Le problème était qu'en plus d'être l'équivalant magique d'un terroriste, il avait également une forte obsession pour Harry, qui était au-delà de malsaine. Trois fois déjà, le sorcier maléfique avait essayé de tuer le garçon et trois fois il avait échoué. En fait, les trois fois il en était mort… Plus ou moins. Difficile de tuer quelqu'un qui n'est plus vraiment vivant à la base. Enfin bref, pour une raison quelconque, Voldemort avait un jour décidé que Harry, alors âgé d'une d'à peine plus d'un an, était une menace légitime et avérée pour ses plans de domination de l'Angleterre magique.

Mis au courant de la menace, les parents d'Harry entrèrent dans la clandestinité, à l'aide d'un Fidelitas, un sort littéralement capable de dissimuler un secret au cœur d'une personne, soit à l'intérieur de son âme. La faille de ce sort était que pour le faire fonctionner, il fallait quelqu'un pour conserver ledit secret, nommé gardien du secret, car le bénéficiaire du secret ne pouvait pas également être le gardien. Inutile de dire que le Fidelitas reposait uniquement sur une confiance totale et absolue envers le gardien du secret. Pour cette raison, le gardien du secret des Potter fut Peter Pettigrew, un ami d'enfance du père d'Harry. Malheureusement, Pettigrew se révéla être un traite à la solde de Voldemort, révélant à celui-ci le secret de l'emplacement de la cachette de la famille Potter. La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit donc à cet emplacement et tua Lily et James, les parents d'Harry, et voulut faire la même chose à l'enfant, alors à peine plus qu'un bébé… Et échoua lamentablement.

Voldemort perdit ce jour-là son enveloppe charnelle tandis qu'Harry gagna sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que, d'une façon ou d'un autre, Voldemort était très probablement lié à la situation actuelle de Harry. C'était en fait une telle certitude dans le cœur du garçon qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir jamais en douter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours eu une part de responsabilité, certes plus ou moins importante, dans les malheurs du fils Potter depuis que celui-ci avait été réintroduit dans le monde magique. Si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux à chaque fois, cela en serait presque lassant.

Quant à savoir la nature du danger cette fois-ci, Harry pouvait faire une bonne estimation par le fait qu'il était le _quatrième_ champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était une compétition entre _trois_ sorciers et/ou sorcières, provenant chacun soit de Hogwarts, soit de Durmstrang, soit de Beauxbâtons. Un champion par école. Simple. Clair. Evident. Et Harry était apparemment le _quatrième_ champion de ce concours. Un tel cas ne s'était jamais produit auparavant ! Et pour cause, le juge impartial qui s'occupait de juger et d'élire les candidats comme champion de leur école respective, n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de pouvoir choisir un _quatrième_ nom, d'où le ridicule de la situation.

 _« Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si la Coupe de Feu était le premier artefact magique qui me pourrissait la vie… »_ Grimaça mentalement le fils Potter.

C'était la vérité. Entre la Pierre Philosophale, et indirectement le Miroir du Riséd, en première année et le journal de Riddle en deuxième année, il avait un passif lourd en termes d'objets magiques qui interféraient avec sa vie sans qu'Harry ne leur demande rien. Le seul changement, cette année, était que le garçon cette fois-ci n'avait pas cherché à s'en mêler à la base. Malheureusement, il avait malgré tout été impliqué, et pas qu'un peu. Difficile d'être plus impliqué qu'en devenant l'un des participants du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

La Coupe de Feu, donc, était une coupe en bois massif grossièrement sculptée. Lorsqu'elle était active, l'intérieur du récipient étai empli à ras bord de magnifiques flammes bleues. Son fonctionnement était simple, enfantin même. Il suffisait à une personne d'inscrire son nom sur un morceau de parchemin et de le jeter dans les flammes de la Coupe de Feu. Une fois un certain délai écoulé, généralement vingt-quatre heures, la Coupe de Feu choisirait un élève de chaque école en recrachant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel le nom était écrit. Une fois choisi, le champion de chaque école était automatiquement soumis à un contrat magique contraignant qui l'empêcherait de se retirer du tournoi, au risque de perdre sa magie… Ou pire.

Du moins était-ce le peu qu'Harry en savait.

Néanmoins, les récompenses de gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à savoir la gloire éternelle et un prix de 1000 Gallions, étaient plus que suffisantes pour tenter les étudiants en mal de sensation fortes… Le danger de mort semblait ne pas s'inscrire dans l'esprit des élèves, comme si ce n'était au plus qu'un détail mineur qui pourrait être évité d'un sort le moment venu. Douce ignorance…

Quant à savoir comment la Coupe de Feu parvenait à déterminer quel candidat était le meilleur choix pour devenir le champion d'une école, et quel candidat appartenait à quelle école, étant donné que le nom desdites écoles n'avait pas à être inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin, cela restait un mystère à Harry. Si on devait le lui demander, il répondrait sans doute que c'était magique. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Hermione pour voir si elle savait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Le fils Potter craignait cependant que l'explication provenant de la jeune fille le laisserait encore plus perplexe et confus qu'avant. Eh bien, étant donné les circonstances, ce serait un petit prix à payer si cela lui permettait de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps…

Bien évidemment, en raison des tragédies passées, ce nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se voulait aussi sécurisé que possible. Pour cette raison, de nombreuses restrictions et protections avaient été mises en place par le ministère de la magie et les directeurs des trois écoles participantes… Du moins, c'était ce qui avait été affirmé lors de l'annonce de la résurrection du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Personnellement, Harry savait seulement deux choses. La première était que le ministère de la magie avait joué un rôle quelque part, comme en témoignait la présence de Ludovic « Ludo » Bagman, chef du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques et de Bartemius « Barty » Crouch, chef du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, comme membres du jury pour le concours. La seconde était qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Hogwarts, avait placé une ligne d'âge autour de la Coupe de Feu afin d'empêcher les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans de présenter leur candidature au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il convenait de noter que dix-sept ans était l'âge de la majorité dans le monde sorcier…

Beaucoup d'élèves, évidemment mineurs, enhardis par la récompense promise au gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avaient tenté de passer outre la ligne d'âge de Dumbledore, en vain. Chaque tentative s'était révélée devenir un spectacle comique à regarder pour les spectateurs, mais personne n'avait pu nier l'inventivité de certains étudiants particulièrement tenaces, le cas le plus extrême étant sans doute celui de Fred et George Weasley, deux jumeaux en sixième année de Gryffindor. Et eux, de l'imagination, ils en avaient à revendre… Littéralement.

Et pourtant, les protections magiques placées autour de la Coupe de Feu se révélèrent totalement inutiles au final puisque, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le nom d'Harry avait fini par être recraché par ce « juge impartial ». Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait été en mesure de duper la Coupe de Feu en lui jetant un puissant charme de confusion afin de lui faire penser qu'il y avait non pas trois mais quatre écoles participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le fils Potter, pour sa part, savait surtout que sa vie à Hogwarts était soudainement devenu un peu plus compliqué. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cela dit. Néanmoins, il aurait _vraiment_ apprécié d'avoir une année scolaire normale, si ce n'était pas trop demandé…

Naturellement, la participation soudaine et inopinée d'Harry dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avait déplu à _beaucoup_ de personnes, pas seulement au concerné. En fait, à part celui qui avait fait entrer le fils Potter dans ledit tournoi, une grande majorité semblait être mécontent de la situation actuelle. Les directeurs de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang avaient hurlé au scandale, ce qui était compréhensible, dans un sens. Ces deux écoles n'avaient qu'un seul champion tandis que Hogwarts en avait deux. Cela signifiait donc, à leurs yeux, que Hogwarts avait une chance sur deux de remporter la victoire au lieu d'une chance sur trois comme c'était censé être le cas. Et parce que la Coupe de Feu s'était éteinte une fois son rôle accompli, rien ne pouvait être fait pour rétablir une certaine forme d'équité.

Les trois champions originaux, naturellement, avaient également été mécontents de ce retournement de situation. Chacun avait passé les vingt-quatre heures durant lesquelles il était possible de s'inscrire à stresser sur la possibilité que la Coupe de Feu choisisse quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Statistiquement, les probabilités étaient en effet assez faible, à peu près d'une sur quarante. Autant le dire, être choisi avait été pour eux à la fois un soulagement et une responsabilité, car ils devaient représenter leur école avec dignité, honneur et fair-play. Cédric Diggory, champion de Hogwarts. Fleur Delacour, championne de Beauxbâtons. Victor Krum, champion de Durmstrang. Tous étaient majeurs. Tous s'étaient préparés à participer depuis qu'ils avaient été informés pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, presque deux mois plus tôt. Tous avaient voulu devenir champions. Et voilà que débarquait Harry Potter, champion de… Eh bien pas de Hogwarts, pas officiellement du moins. La Coupe de Feu avait déjà choisi Cédric pour avoir cet honneur. Mais bon, officieusement, tout le monde reconnaissait Harry comme le second champion de Hogwarts.

C'était d'ailleurs ça, le vrai problème…

Parce que, outre les juges du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et les champions de chaque école, les plus virulents pour montrer leur mécontentement de la situation actuelle étaient en fait les élèves de Hogwarts eux-mêmes. Naturellement, les HufflePuffs se montrèrent passivement hostiles à Harry parce qu'ils estimaient que ce dernier volait la gloire de _leur_ champion, que ce soit intentionnel ou non. Les Slytherins, antagonistes naturels des Gryffindors, furent également sans surprise dans leur décision de soutenir Cédric tout en dénigrant publiquement le fils Potter. Quant aux Ravenclaws, ils n'acceptaient tout simplement pas qu'un tricheur soit champion de leur école. Et, malgré tout ce que pourrait dire Harry, c'était exactement ce qu'il semblait être en raison de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais.

Pour ce qui était de la réaction des trois autres maisons de Hogwarts, le fils Potter ne l'avait pas encore vécu personnellement. Ce fut Hermione, beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, qui l'en avait informé, Harry ayant à l'époque été en réunion avec les autres champions et les juges du tournoi pour savoir si oui ou non sa candidature était acceptable et/ou tolérable. Malheureusement, il s'avérait qu'en raison du contrat magique de la Coupe de Feu, il n'avait d'autre choix que de participer. Au moins, les Gryffindors étaient pour la plupart relativement heureux d'avoir leur propre champion, ce qui était déjà ça. Au moins, toute l'école n'était pas contre Harry cette fois-ci.

Pas comme en deuxième année où les élèves, dont Harry lui-même, avaient découvert que le fils Potter était un Fourchelang… Mais ça, c'était une histoire pour une autre fois.

Au final, tout cela était très secondaire, pour Harry. D'une certaine façon, il avait fini par y être un peu habitué, aussi triste que cela pouvait sembler. Ce n'était jamais qu'un peu plus de célébrité pour lui, célébrité dont il n'avait jamais voulu à la base et qu'on lui avait imposé dès son premier jour dans le monde magique. Et alors que fermement établie, cette célébrité était également changeante, pouvant facilement se transformer en infamie à tout moment. Le fils Potter l'avait vu de première main. En première année, il avait été adulé. En seconde année, il avait été détesté. En troisième année, il avait de nouveau été aimé. Et aujourd'hui, en cette quatrième année… Eh bien, pas besoin de faire un dessin, les intentions étaient déjà évidentes.

Et ce n'était même pas encore le troisième mois de l'année scolaire…

Non, Harry pouvait ignorer sa célébrité, que ce soit les mauvais côtés ou les autres mauvais côtés. L'expérience lui permettait de passer outre relativement facilement. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas si différent de ce qu'il subissait d'habitude, juste un peu plus intense et probablement plus virulent que par le passé. Comme toute chose, cela s'estomperait petit à petit avec le temps. Il suffisait d'avoir de la patience. Et ça, le fils Potter en avait en abondance. C'était nécessaire quand on vivait chez les Dursley… Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer, cependant, avait été la réaction de Ron.

Ronald Billius Weasley, mieux connu sous le nom de Ron. Lui et Hermione Jane Granger étaient les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry. Chacun d'eux avait eu une place particulière dans le cœur du fils Potter. Hermione, parce qu'elle était la première fille avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, la seule fille en fait. Ron, cependant, avait été son tout premier ami. Rien que pour cela, Harry se montrait exceptionnellement indulgent à son égard, car il fallait bien avouer que, parfois, le comportement du rejeton Weasley était aux limites de l'acceptable.

Ron n'avait jamais été un saint, loin de là. Alors que facile à vivre la plupart du temps, ses nombreux défauts rendaient parfois les choses compliquées. Il était d'un naturel paresseux et colérique, se montrait facilement jaloux, avait de nombreux préjugés ainsi que diverses insécurités. Il jurait beaucoup aussi. Ses sautes d'humeur n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Le pire, cependant, était son humour qui pouvait se révéler blessant envers les autres, bien qu'involontairement. Un bon exemple de cela fut quand, en premier année, il se moqua d'Hermione alors que celle-ci voulait seulement l'aider dans sa compréhension du charme de lévitation : Wingardium Leviosa.

Ironiquement, ce fut à la suite de cet événement, ainsi que l'intervention inopinée d'un troll, qui marqua le début de l'amitié de Ron et Harry avec Hermione…

Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que le rejeton Weasley avait été trop loin cette fois-ci. Ron connaissait Harry depuis quatre ans à présent. Au cours de cette période de temps, ils avaient à peu près tout fait ensemble, partageant les rires et les pleurs. Ron avait même défendu le fils Potter lorsque celui-ci avait accidentellement découvert et révélé qu'il était un Fourchelang, une capacité magique rare qui permettait de parler aux serpents et qui était jugé sombre parce qu'à travers l'histoire elle avait presque toujours été associée à des sorciers maléfiques, tels que Voldemort ou Salazar Slytherin… Ils avaient risqué leur vie ensemble !

Mieux que quiconque, Ron savait à quel point Harry détestait sa célébrité et rêvait d'une vie paisible et anonyme.

Et pourtant, après une soirée extrêmement stressante pour Harry au cours de laquelle il avait appris qu'il était obligé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le rejeton Weasley avait eu le culot de faire une crise de jalousie totalement sans fondement. Selon Ron, le fils Potter aurait découvert comment passer outre la ligne d'âge de Dumbledore et n'aurait pas partagé cette connaissance avec son meilleur ami. En fait, il avait même eu l'audace de dire qu'Harry lui mentait lorsque celui-ci prétendait être innocent. Et ça, plus que tout, le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne lui avait jamais menti. Pas une seule fois.

Harry avait assez de gloire et d'argent pour toute une vie. Que Ron puisse le penser assez mesquin pour tenter d'entrer dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et risquer sa vie pour ça montrait à quel point le rejeton Weasley avait peu de considération pour son ami. Après tout, il y avait des limites à la jalousie aveugle. Quelque part, au fond de son cœur, Ron devait penser que le fils Potter _voulait_ tout cela.

Et si, après quatre ans, Ron avait cette opinion d'Harry, alors ce dernier ne pouvait plus rien pour lui…

Ainsi, après une dispute plutôt violente entre les deux amis, le fils Potter était parti se coucher, énervé et amer. Il en avait assez de devoir toujours avoir à se justifier pour des choses dont il était innocent. Lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produisait, Harry était toujours le premier suspect aux yeux des autres, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Pour preuve, dans sa deuxième année, la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte et, lorsqu'il avait été révélé qu'il était un Fourchelang, tout le monde avait cru qu'il était l'héritier de Slytherin.

Certes, pour le coup, la suspicion pourrait avoir été légitime, étant donné que pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, il fallait pouvoir parler en Fourchelang. Cependant, personne n'était au courant de cela. Personne n'avait même fait le rapprochement entre Fourchelang, qui était la capacité de parler aux serpents ainsi qu'une capacité magique emblématique de Slytherin, et le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets qui, coïncidence, avait été créée par Slytherin. Personne n'avait _pensé_ que, peut-être, le monstre serait une sorte de serpent, même sans parler d'un Basilic ! Même les enseignants n'avaient pas compris cela. Ils s'étaient focalisés sur le fait de chercher le repère du monstre plutôt que de comprendre ce qu'il était.

Bon, Harry lui-même n'avait découvert cette vérité que grâce à une Hermione pétrifiée qui avait eu l'incroyable prévoyance de se préparer à ce fait en conservant soigneusement une feuille expliquant précisément ce qu'était le monstre et comment il se déplaçait dans le château. Mais bon, il avait eu douze ans, à l'époque, et n'avait été réintroduit dans le monde magique que depuis deux ans à peine. Les enseignants et les élèves ayant été élevés dans le monde magique, et donc qui étaient versés dans les mythes et légendes des sorciers, n'avaient pas cette excuse. Tous, autant qu'ils en étaient, avaient été moins efficaces dans leurs recherches et leur compréhension de la vérité qu'une sorcière née-m… Une sorcière de première génération qui n'avait découvert la magie que depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que le fils Potter lui-même.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Harry était jugé à partir de simples préjugés plutôt que par ses actions. Il avait littéralement fallu qu'il sauve la vie de Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, qui avait été kidnappée et enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets par Tom Riddle, pour que les gens lui _pardonnent_ d'être un Fourchelang ! Et puisqu'on en parlait, cela rendait la crise de jalousie du rejeton Weasley d'autant plus inacceptable ! Enfin bon… Le fils Potter était fatigué de s'acharner. Tout le monde, sauf Hermione et peut-être le professeur Dumbledore, croyait qu'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe. Très bien, qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent ! L'année prochaine, ils auront sans doute déjà oublié et auront trouvé autre chose à lui reprocher…

Cette nuit-là fut… Eprouvante. Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup, pas du tout en fait. Colère et frustration l'avaient maintenu éveillé sans une chance de pouvoir se reposer. Au matin, il ne restait en lui que lassitude et résignation, ainsi qu'une légère léthargie due au manque de sommeil. Baillant, le fils Potter vérifia l'heure, seulement pour constater qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il soupira, sachant que ce n'était même pas la peine de continuer à essayer de s'endormir. Ses camarades de dortoir allaient se réveiller bientôt… Ou peut-être pas. Aujourd'hui était un dimanche, après tout, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de dormir plus tard. Néanmoins, il décida de se lever et de partir. S'il restait, il risquait de voir Ron, et il ne le voulait pas. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Se frottant les yeux, Harry partit se doucher, espérant silencieusement que ce 1er Novembre soit une meilleure journée que la veille… Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de difficile, étant donné que le 31 Octobre était un jour maudit pour le fils Potter. Cela se vérifiait chaque année. Au moins, l'eau chaude aura eu l'effet de dissiper temporairement la léthargie du garçon, ce qui était un point en faveur de cette nouvelle journée.

Une fois habillé, Harry descendit dans la salle commune, seulement pour la trouver vide. Pas étonnant, cela dit, il était encore tôt et tout le monde avait fait la fête jusque tard dans la nuit la veille… Ou peut-être était-ce ce matin. Dans tous les cas, le fils Potter préférait qu'il n'y ait personne pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire aux autres Gryffindors. Alors qu'ils étaient pour la plupart heureux d'avoir leur propre champion, ignorant volontairement le fait qu'Harry n'était techniquement pas un champion de Hogwarts, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Quittant la salle commune, Harry décida de profiter de l'heure précoce pour aller manger. Etant donné les événements de la veille, et compte tenu du fait qu'aujourd'hui était un dimanche, le fils Potter espérait qu'il n'y aurait encore personne d'éveillé. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face aux autres élèves pour le moment. Il aurait déjà à s'y soumettre le lendemain lorsque les cours reprendraient donc, autant que possible, il préférait retarder l'inévitable. Les moments de paix étaient déjà rares pour lui et seraient bientôt inexistants…

Toutefois, alors qu'il descendait du septième étage, où la salle commune de Gryffindor se trouvait, pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée y prendre son petit-déjeuner, Harry fit une pause au troisième étage lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte de la bibliothèque. Parce qu'il était encore tôt, celle-ci n'était pas encore officiellement ouverte, mais quiconque d'un peu déterminé pouvait entrer s'il le voulait. Cela dit, généralement, la crainte d'être découvert par Mme Pince suffisait à dissuader la plupart des gens de s'y introduire en dehors des heures d'ouverture.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, le fils Potter ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à respecter les règles. Normalement, les règles étaient faites dans un but éducatif, pour établir l'ordre et éviter le chaos, ou tout simplement pour assurer que ceux qui y étaient soumis ne se blessent pas en faisant n'importe quoi. Cela dit, après le fiasco de la veille, il était compréhensible qu'il ne se sente plus vraiment concerné par elles… En tout cas pour l'instant. Dans l'immédiat, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver dans la bibliothèque, à savoir des informations sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la Coupe de Feu. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, celui où il voulait éviter la population étudiante par pure lâcheté, la tanière du dragon semblait être une bonne cachette. Au moins dans un premier temps…

Heureusement, il avait apporté sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui, juste au cas où il croiserait d'autres étudiants à cette heure plus que matinale. Ça et la carte du maraudeur. Grâce à ces deux objets, Harry pouvait littéralement aller où bon lui semblait dans le château sans que quiconque ne puisse le trouver, ce qui était exactement ce que voulait le fils Potter. Inspirant un bon coup, le garçon sortit sa baguette et, après avoir jeté un rapide Alohomora pour déverrouiller la porte de la bibliothèque, merci à Hermione pour ce charme, il s'équipa de la cape d'invisibilité et entra dans l'antre du dragon.

Heureusement, parce qu'il était encore tôt, ledit dragon n'était pas encore présent…

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry commença ses recherches. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas exactement quoi chercher. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour en première année, lorsqu'il cherchait des informations sur Nicholas Flamel… Dans le doute, il commença par aller fouiller dans la section des archives. Après tout, logiquement, s'il y avait eu d'autres tournois par le passé, il devait bien y avoir des traces écrites dans les journaux de l'époque. Vu comme cela avait été médiatisé durant les deux mois qui avaient suivi l'annonce officielle, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers devait avoir été extrêmement populaire avant son annulation.

Mais d'abord, Harry décida de vérifier _« Histoire de Hogwarts »_ , juste au cas où. Hermione avait mentionné la semaine passée qu'il y avait une mention du tournoi de 1792, dans lequel un Cockatrice s'était échappé et avait blessé trois des juges, ironiquement les trois directeurs de l'époque de Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. A tout le moins, le fils Potter pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer ses recherches par des informations qu'il savait où trouver…

…

 _« Ce ne fut pas aussi intrusif que ce que j'avais espéré… »_ Songea Harry, légèrement déçu, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Le fils Potter avait pu glaner quelques informations plus ou moins pertinentes. Par exemple, il semblerait que Hogwarts avait remporté le concours à 63 tandis que Beauxbâtons y était parvenu à 62 reprises. Durmstrang n'avait cependant jamais gagné à ce jour. Autre anecdote, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de 1792 qui avait été à l'origine de son annulation en raison de sa nature excessivement dangereuse, s'était déroulée à Hogwarts, raison pour laquelle ce tournoi de nouvelle génération y était de nouveau organisé. Apparemment, il était de tradition que l'école gagnante accueille le tournoi suivant.

Ce qui signifiait que Durmstrang n'avait jamais accueilli le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, aucun champion de cette école n'ayant jamais gagné… Cela dit, leur entêtement se devait d'être loué pour en vouloir encore, même après 125 défaites consécutives.

Pour le reste, _« Histoire de Hogwarts »_ était très peu précis ou simplement ne disposait pas de plus d'informations. Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute du livre en soi. Après tout, comme son nom l'indiquait, il ne traitait que de l'histoire de l'école. Cela aurait été trop demandé d'avoir toutes les informations relatives au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui n'était pas spécifique à Hogwarts. Non, c'était juste qu'à force d'entendre d'Hermione citer ce livre pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, Harry avait fini par avoir de trop hautes attentes de ce livre. Au final, la faute revenait au fils Potter.

Eh bien, ce qu'il avait appris n'était pas totalement à jeter. C'était une base sur laquelle construire le reste de ses recherches…

Poursuivant ses investigations, Harry trouva plusieurs coupures de presse du Daily Prophet datant de 1792 dans la section des archives. Sans surprise, il trouva de nombreuses mentions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de l'époque, largement médiatisé en raison de sa popularité, bien que le concours ait été écourté. Apparemment, ce fut lors de la première épreuve que le Cockatrice s'était échappé et avait sévèrement blessé les trois directeurs d'écoles et membres du jury. Cette première épreuve fut également l'unique épreuve de ce tournoi car, en dehors d'un champion de Hogwarts grièvement blessé, les deux autres champions avaient trouvé la mort, ce qui avait fait gagner Hogwarts par défaut…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua un détail qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, la perplexité et le doute se lisant sur son visage… Désireux de vérifier, le fils Potter chercha d'autres éditions du Daily Prophet, datant de 1787, puis un autre de 1782, et ainsi de suite, remontant le temps petit à petit par bond de cinq ans. Et plus il lisait, plus confus le garçon devenait, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il lisait.

« Pourrait-il s'agir d'une erreur ? » Marmonna-t-il, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Où est-ce juste moi parce que la connaissance du monde magique me fait cruellement défaut ? »

Voulant vérifier ses doutes et pensées, Harry commença à vérifier massivement les éditions du Daily Prophet sur des dates aléatoires. Finalement, ce qu'il avait cru n'être qu'un simple détail se révéla être une choquante vérité. Après avoir examiné la question sous tous les angles, le fils Potter devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne reconnaissait absolument aucun des noms des champions, qu'ils soient de Hogwarts ou de Beauxbâtons. Même les vainqueurs des Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne lui évoquaient rien lorsqu'il lisait leur patronyme.

En bref, ils étaient de parfaits inconnus à Harry…

Dans le doute, le fils Potter inscrivit le nom des vingt derniers champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sur une feuille de parchemin pour référence future. Cependant, en attendant de vérifier si leurs noms évoquaient quelque chose à quelqu'un, Harry considérait comme avéré le fait que la « gloire éternelle », promise en récompense pour gagner le concours, n'était au final rien de plus qu'une arnaque.

Quel genre de gloire éternelle ne survivait pas à deux cents années ? Harry était sûr que sa propre célébrité, qu'il jugeait toujours abusivement imméritée, serait plus intemporelle que celle obtenue _via_ le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ironique, vraiment, étant donné que le fils Potter n'avait eu qu'un an à l'époque et n'aurait pas avoir pu _consciemment_ vaincre Voldemort cette nuit-là. A ce propos, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se penche sur la question, bien que, s'il devait l'avouer, il n'espérait pas vraiment pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Après tout, en dehors de ses parents, de lui-même et de Riddle, personne n'avait été présent lorsque les événements s'étaient déroulés.

Ce qui rendait d'autant plus étrange le fait que _tout le monde_ soit persuadé qu'Harry était responsable de la mort de Lord Voldemort. Idem pour sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Personne n'avait jamais survécu au sort de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Pourtant, il était déjà admis dans les livres d'Histoire traitant du sujet que le maléfice avait ricoché sur le front du fils Potter avant de rebondir et de frapper son lanceur. Comment pouvaient-ils être si certains que c'était la vérité ? D'un autre côté, la logique des sorciers était un peu étrange…

Mais au fait, Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort cette nuit-là… Donc, s'il avait vraiment été frappé par son propre Avada Kedavra, cela signifiait qu'Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir survécu au maléfice mortel et _imparable_ ! Bien sûr, le fils Potter savait depuis un peu plus de trois ans que Riddle avait survécu. Toutefois, il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais fait le rapprochement… C'était une sensation bizarre de se trouver des points communs avec son pire ennemi et ce n'était pas la première fois. Les deux étaient également orphelins et parlaient Fourchelang. Cela faisait déjà trois points communs ! C'était trois de trop de l'avis du garçon…

Harry était sur le point de reprendre ses recherches lorsqu'il remarqua que la bibliothèque commençait à s'emplir d'élèves. Certains devaient déjà être là depuis un moment car ils semblaient bien installés et travaillaient. Clignant des yeux, il vérifia l'heure et fut assez surpris de constater qu'il était déjà plus de 11 heures. Le fils Potter n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. C'était impressionnant à quel point il était facile d'en perdre la notion lorsque l'on était concentré sur quelque chose. Personnellement, les seules fois où cela lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent étaient quand il volait sur son balai…

Heureusement pour Harry, il avait fait ses recherches sous sa cape d'invisibilité, donc personne ne l'avait remarqué. Le fait que la section des archives soit très impopulaire avait également dû avoir une incidence. Cependant, en raison du nombre croissant d'élèves dans la bibliothèque, le fils Potter décida qu'il était temps de trouver un nouveau refuge où il pourrait être seul. Au moment de partir, il hésita un instant puis décida d'emprunter deux livres au titre prometteur, _« Tout à propos des tournois en Europe magique »_ et _« Objets magiques célèbres »_ , qui se trouvaient dans la section culturelle. Naturellement, pour les emprunter, il devait temporairement enlever sa cape d'invisibilité, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire. Ainsi, le temps que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il était là, si quelqu'un s'en était effectivement rendu compte, il avait déjà précipitamment quitté la bibliothèque avec ses deux acquisitions temporaires et remis la cape d'invisibilité.

Naturellement, son empressement à quitter la bibliothèque n'était en rien motivé par la suspicion qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage de Mme Pince, celle-ci ne l'ayant pas vu entrer dans son sanctuaire… Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple coïncidence !

Mettant les deux livres dans son sac, il continua de marcher sans véritablement de direction en tête, réfléchissant à un endroit où il pourrait aller pour continuer ses recherches dans le calme. Bien sûr, il ne fuyait pas la population étudiante en général, ni Ron ou Draco Malfoy en particulier. Cela pourrait en donner l'impression, mais ce n'était pas le cas ! C'était… C'était une esquive stratégique. Voilà, exactement ! Harry laissait simplement le temps à ses pairs de s'habituer à l'idée que le nom du fils Potter était sorti de la Coupe de Feu. C'était tout.

« Bonjour, Harry, mon garçon. » Fit une voix à côté du fils Potter qui le fit sursauter. « En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? »

Se retournant brusquement, Harry aperçut Albus Dumbledore, debout juste à côté de lui, le regardant curieusement. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme qui devait être âgé d'une bonne centaine d'année et pourtant avait autant d'énergie qu'un jeune de 20 ans. Il avait les cheveux gris ainsi qu'une longue barbe argentée. Cependant, ce qui attirait le plus le regard chez lui, à la fois métaphoriquement et littéralement, c'était ses yeux d'un bleu vif. Il était aussi un puissant sorcier, souvent considéré comme le plus puissant de cette génération. Même Voldemort avait eu peur de le combattre dans la dernière guerre des sorciers…

Clignant des yeux, le fils Potter regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher et se tenait actuellement juste devant la gargouille en pierre menant au bureau du directeur. Pendant un instant, le garçon fut confus quant à la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici. Puis, après un court instant de réflexion, il se dit que c'était en fait assez logique. Dumbledore était pour Harry comme un grand-père, ainsi qu'une figure de soutien. Aux yeux du fils Potter, le directeur savait tout, ou presque. Pour cette raison, était-il vraiment si étrange que, inconsciemment, le garçon ait recherché les conseils du vieil homme ?

Ce ne fut qu'après-coup que le fils Potter se rendit compte qu'il était censé être sous sa cape d'invisibilité… Et qu'il n'y était plus. En fait, il tenait l'artefact magique dans une main, son sac dans l'autre, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de quand il l'avait enlevé. Il était vraiment distrait aujourd'hui… Avait-il eu l'intention de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur ?

« Professeur Dumbledore… Bonjour… » Salua le garçon, se sentant un peu maladroit.

« Bonjour Harry. » Répéta le vieux directeur, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. « Voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr… » Fit le fils Potter, se demandant rapidement si c'était vraiment le cas, avant de décider que cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Tout ce qui pourrait le distraire était bienvenu.

« Je vois… » Murmura Albus, amusé, avant de se tourner vers la gargouille. « Lollipop ! »

Aussitôt, la gargouille fit un pas de côté, révélant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit alors la marche après avoir indiqué à Harry de le suivre. Le garçon se hâta de s'exécuter, rangeant rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une porte massive en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre qui avait la forme d'un griffon. Sans s'arrêter, Albus l'ouvrit et fit signe au fils Potter d'entrer et de s'asseoir, avant de faire de même.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » Proposa-t-il, en prenant pour lui-même.

« Non merci… » Répondit Harry, ne s'en sentant pas vraiment l'humeur.

Discrètement, le garçon regarda autour de lui. Le bureau du directeur n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, en deuxième année. La salle était toujours aussi circulaire, avec plusieurs fenêtres donnant une vue magnifique sur le parc. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des petits bruits bizarres, provenant d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnants, qui formaient un fond sonore discordant mais pas dérangeant. Sur les murs étaient les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs et directrices de Hogwarts. Sur une étagère se trouvait le Choixpeau Magique, utilisé pour trier les nouveaux élèves pendant le banquet de début d'année. Dans une vitrine se trouvait l'épée de Gryffindor, que le fils Potter avait utilisé pour tuer le Basilic à la fin de sa deuxième année. Il y avait également un magnifique perchoir en or.

« Fawkes se sentait l'envie de déployer ses ailes et de se promener. » Expliqua Dumbledore, remarquant la question silencieuse de son invité. « Alors, de quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ? »

« Ah… » Pris de court, Harry se dépêcha de chercher une excuse, n'ayant en réalité aucune idée de pourquoi son subconscient l'avait poussé à venir voir le directeur. « Je… En fait, je… Euh… »

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'être timide, » Déclara doucement le vieil homme. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Oui… » Fit le garçon, cherchant toujours une excuse. Finalement, il inspira un bon coup et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. « La Coupe de Feu ! »

« La Coupe de Feu ? » Répéta le professeur Dumbledore, curieux, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Oui ! » Confirma Harry, le regard baissé. « La Coupe de Feu. »

« Et donc, qu'y-a-t-il à propos de la Coupe de Feu ? » Demanda le vieux directeur d'un ton encourageant.

« Eh bien… Je me demandais s'il était possible de… Euh… De l'emprunter ? » Déclara rapidement le garçon sans vraiment y réfléchir, avant de cligner des yeux. C'était en fait une assez bonne idée, réflexion faite.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Albus, de plus en plus curieux. « Maintenant que les champions ont été sélectionnés, la Coupe de Feu n'est pas très différent d'une simple coupe en bois. »

« C'est à travers la Coupe de Feu que mon nom a été utilisé pour me forcer à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Expliqua le fils Potter avec un peu plus d'assurance. « J'ai l'impression que je pourrais peut-être comprendre quelque chose si je pouvais l'avoir pendant ne serait-ce que quelques heures. »

« … » Le professeur Dumbledore ne dit rien mais ses yeux pétillèrent soudainement.

« Je… Je veux dire… » Continua soudain Harry, commençant à se sentir maladroit et cherchant à se justifier davantage. « Je comprends que ce n'est sans doute pas possible, mais je voulais demander à tout hasard… Après tout, c'est un objet magique très ancien et il n'est probablement pas raisonnable de laisser un élève de quatrième année l'avoir… Je pourrais le faire tomber et le casser ou… »

« Harry, mon garçon. » Interrompit soudainement le vieux directeur, sa voix clairement amusée, attirant l'attention de son invité sur lui. « Je crois que tu me demandais si je pouvais te confier ceci ? »

Ce ne fut qu'alors que le fils Potter remarqua que, sur le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, se trouvait un reliquaire, d'apparence très ancien, en bois et incrusté de pierres précieuses. Parce qu'il avait eu la tête baissée, Harry n'avait pas vu le vieux directeur l'y poser. Et parce qu'il avait déjà vu ce reliquaire auparavant, il sut immédiatement que la Coupe de Feu se trouvait à l'intérieur. Eh bien, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ne l'ouvre et en sorte la coupe en bois, la tenant délicatement avec ses deux mains. Il la tendit ensuite au garçon, qui ne bougea pas un muscle, encore sous le choc de l'évolution des événements.

« Je te confie cette Coupe de Feu pour une durée indéterminée. » Annonça le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton à demi-formel. « Il t'est seulement demandé de ne pas l'endommager et de le restituer au plus tard à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cependant, je me réserve le droit de te demander de me le rendre si jamais il se trouve que nous en ayons besoin pour une raison ou une autre ou que je découvre que tu n'en prends pas soin. Cela dit, j'ai pleinement confiance en tes capacités. »

« Je… Merci… » Fit Harry d'une voix émue en prenant la Coupe de Feu que lui tendait son directeur. « Je promets d'en prendre soin. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. » Affirma le vieil homme avec amusement. « Tu m'as déjà montré que, lorsqu'il s'agit d'objets magiques, tu as un savoir-faire rare… »

Le fils Potter ne savait pas si le professeur Dumbledore parlait du Miroir du Riséd, de la Pierre Philosophale ou de l'épée de Gryffindor, à moins peut-être qu'il ne sous-entende la cape d'invisibilité ou la carte du maraudeur, mais dans tous les cas il était reconnaissant. Harry doutait qu'un autre directeur aurait accordé la demande égoïste de l'un de ses élèves si facilement… Sauf peut-être Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, si c'était pour Victor Krum…

« Va, à présent. » Déclara Albus en congédiant le garçon. « Je suis sûr que tu as autre chose à faire à présent que de rester enfermer dans une salle bruyante avec un vieil homme aussi inintéressant que moi. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas inintéressant, professeur. » Déclara modestement Harry, inclinant légèrement la tête. « Merci encore. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Harry. » Répondit agréablement le vieux professeur.

Rangeant la Coupe de Feu dans son sac, emmitouflé dans la cape d'invisibilité juste au cas où, le fils Potter se retourna pour partir mais hésita un instant une fois sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Professeur ? » Appela Harry, sans se retourner. « Est-ce que le nom d'Armando Johanson vous évoque quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, sonnant vaguement curieux. « Ou peut-être Blanche Beauregard ou encore Liam Goodman ?

« … » Le vieux directeur réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement, même si cela resta invisible au fils Potter qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction. « Non, je dois dire que ces noms ne me disent rien. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Simple curiosité… » Répondit vaguement Harry. « Merci professeur. »

Sur ce, il quitta le bureau du directeur, ne remarquant pas le froncement de sourcils d'Albus Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci le regarda partir…

* * *

« D'accord… Et maintenant je fais quoi ? » Se demanda Harry, se grattant distraitement la tempe tout en regardant la Coupe de Feu qu'il avait posé sur le sol en face de lui, essayant d'ignorer la forte humidité ambiante.

Le fils Potter se trouvait désormais dans la Chambre des Secrets, et plus précisément à l'intérieur de la statue de Slytherin. Ce lieu n'avait honnêtement pas été son premier choix pour se cacher mais, malheureusement, c'était le plus évident s'il voulait ne pas être dérangé. Il était après tout la seule personne à pouvoir y accéder en raison de sa capacité à parler Fourchelang. Finalement, son désir d'être seul l'avait emporté sur son dégoût du lieu et il était venu. Evidemment, parce que l'endroit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, il faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer en concentrant toute son attention sur la Coupe de Feu et

Actuellement, il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait appris dans les dernières heures. Les noms qu'il avait cités dans le bureau de Dumbledore avaient été ceux de différents vainqueurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par le passé. Le premier et le troisième avaient été de Hogwarts tandis que le second avait été de Beauxbâtons. Cela représentait donc trois tentatives de vérifier si au moins l'un d'eux était connu. Pourtant, même le vieux directeur, qui s'il ne savait pas tout en savait au moins plus que la plupart, semblait ne pas les reconnaître.

Gloire éternelle… Quelle blague !

Soupirant, Harry songea à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Certes, avoir en sa possession la Coupe de Feu pourrait lui donner une certaine inspiration, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre ce que signifiait être un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le fils Potter espérait simplement que les deux livres qu'il avait empruntés de la bibliothèque lui permettraient d'en apprendre un peu plus. Son espérance de vie pourrait bien se réduire drastiquement s'il restait dans l'ignorance trop longtemps.

Une fois de plus, Harry prit la Coupe de Feu et la fit tourner dans ses mains pour l'inspecter sous tous les angles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela depuis qu'il avait choisi la Chambre des Secrets comme refuge temporaire, plus d'une heure auparavant. Toutefois, l'artefact magique éveillait en lui une sorte de curiosité morbide. Malheureusement, plus il l'observait et moins il parvenait à croire que cette petite coupe en bois avait pu faire basculer sa vie à ce point, le forçant dans un concours où il pourrait mourir d'une centaine de façons différentes, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

« Je refuse de me laisser me faire tuer sans réagir. » Décida le fils Potter, parlant à haute voix pour renforcer sa détermination. Il jeta ensuite un regard chargé de colère à la Coupe de Feu, qu'il reposa sur le sol. « Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour m'aider, non ? C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là, après tout. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été si facilement soumis à ce stupide Confundo ! Tu devrais au moins réparer tes torts en faisant quelque chose pour augmenter mes chances du survivre, tu ne crois pas ? » Harry soupira, encore une fois. « Et voilà que je parle aux objets, à présent… »

Toutefois, à ce moment-là, la Coupe de Feu eut une réaction. L'artefact se mit soudainement à émettre des flammes. Jusqu'à présent, Harry l'avait vu émettre deux couleurs de flamme : bleu, la couleur naturelle des flammes de la Coupe de Feu, et rouge, quand la Coupe de Feu choisissait un champion. Actuellement, cependant, la Coupe de Feu émettait des flammes dorées, si brillantes qu'Harry en eut mal aux yeux et fut forcé de s'éloigner de l'artefact. Par réflexe, il recula de plusieurs pas. Ceci… N'était probablement pas un phénomène normal.

Un instant plus tard, un flash de lumière émis par les flammes de la Coupe de Feu illumina la salle, éblouissant le fils Potter au point qu'il fut forcé de fermer les yeux, de détourner le regard et même de placer un bras devant son visage pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Le phénomène étrange dura plusieurs secondes, qui semblèrent interminables à Harry, avant de finalement s'estomper. Alors seulement, il put rouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le laissa choqué et confus.

En face de lui, debout juste devant la Coupe de Feu, se tenait désormais une femme au visage inexpressif. Plus petite que la moyenne, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon et surplombé d'une tresse, le tout maintenu par un nœud bleu. Elle était habillée dans ce qui semblait être une armure médiévale, en acier, parsemés de motifs bleus. L'armure elle-même était clairement destinée à une femme car sa conception était telle qu'elle ressemblait à une robe. Les parties qui n'étaient pas en métal étaient en tissu, bleu également, ou en dentelle blanche parsemée de joyeux jaunes.

La façon dont sa main droite était entrouverte donnait l'impression qu'elle tenait quelque chose, mais Harry ne voyait rien. La femme était jeune, probablement au milieu ou à la fin de son adolescence. Le fils Potter lui donnait entre deux et quatre ans de plus que lui. Il émanait d'elle un sentiment de noblesse et d'élégance. Dans tous les cas, elle était belle, magnifique même. Ses sourcils se contractèrent soudainement et ses yeux, jusqu'alors fermés, s'ouvrirent soudainement.

Et l'émeraude rencontra l'émeraude !

« Euh… Bonjour ? » Salua Harry, se sentant soudainement très maladroit et incertain.

« … » La femme le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, l'intensité de son regard rendant le fils Potter mal à l'aise. Finalement, alors que le garçon crut qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour l'offenser, elle s'agenouilla soudainement à la manière d'un chevalier. « Je, Servant Saber, ai entendu l'appel et y ait répondu. Je vous demande… Êtes-vous mon Master ? »

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

Donc, pour ceux qui auront compris le titre de cette nouvelle fiction, je les en félicite. Pour les autres, il s'agit d'un jeu de mots entre « Fate/Stay Night » (la licence d'où vient le personnage Saber présenté brièvement à la fin du chapitre) et le fait qu'Harry est soumis à une prophétie le destinant à de grandes choses (comme dirait Ollivander), à la fois dans le sens de fatalité (Fate) et d'avenir (Destiny).

Et parce que je ne voulais pas avoir « Fate/Stay Night » comme titre pour une fiction Harry Potter, le choix était tout trouvé !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Fate/Stay Night, allez regarder les nombreuses animes de cet univers (Fate/Stay Night ; Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works ; Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya, Tsukihime…).

Vous verrez, c'est bien ! (Et une fois de plus, mon éloquence est sans égale…)

Donc oui, pour en revenir à ce que je disais en début de chapitre, à l'origine, j'avais eu l'intention d'introduire les légendes arthuriennes à « Blood and Legacy », le titre jouant également sur les mots. « Blood » faisait certes référence à la nature vampirique de Harry, mais également à la famille et à leur héritage (Legacy) par le sang. « Legacy » avait également une autre signification, mais je ne l'expliquerai pas ici, je vais juste dire que c'était lié à cette histoire de légende arthurienne.

Mais ça, c'était avant que je découvre Fate/Stay Night moi-même.

Enfin bref, c'était donc le premier chapitre de cette réécriture de « Blood and Legacy ».

Pour ceux qui sont vraiment lents à la détente, oui, il y a donc un cross-over mineur avec Fate/Stay Night. Les détails seront expliqués plus en détail par la suite.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos émotions et je vais me coucher, je pense l'avoir mérité.

Pour les cadeaux de Noël, il faudra attendre le jour de l'an… Oui, c'est bizarre, mais je fais ce que je veux… Je fais surtout comme je peux !

Sur ce…

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà.

J'ai beaucoup de retard, je sais ! Problème de connexion internet doublé du fait que j'ai travaillé de nuit tout le mois de janvier… L'horreur !

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Situation and explanations…_**

« … » Harry resta debout, immobile et complètement ahuri.

Il ne comprenait pas, était incapable de comprendre, ce qui se passait actuellement. L'instant d'avant, il s'énervait contre la Coupe de Feu dans une remarquable démonstration de puérilité et, l'instant suivant, le monde s'était illuminé d'une lumière si intense qu'elle aurait pu le rendre aveugle. Et voilà maintenant que se tenait devant lui une femme blonde, vêtue d'une armure ornée de bleue, qui _s'agenouillait_ devant lui. Elle n'était visiblement pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, mais cela ne faisait que soulever une question supplémentaire. Le fils Potter ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être de Hogwarts. D'où venait-elle, dans ce cas ? De Beauxbâtons ou de Durmstrang ? Non, son anglais était trop parfait pour cela. Les élèves de ces deux écoles avaient tous un très fort accent lorsqu'ils parlaient. Harry le savait, il les avait entendus à plus d'une reprise.

Et il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir vu le visage de cette femme parmi eux…

« … ! » Le cerveau d'Harry redémarra soudainement et il commença à paniquer. « Q-Que faîtes-vous ? » S'exclama-t-il soudainement en voyant la jeune femme toujours agenouillée devant lui et qui ne semblait pas décidée à se relever. Il parlait inconsciemment d'une manière formelle en raison de l'aura de noblesse qui émanait de cette personne, ce qui rendait sa position servile d'autant plus perturbante pour lui. « S'il vous plaît, redressez-vous… »

« Êtes-vous mon Master ? » Répéta la jeune femme, ignorant les demandes du garçon.

« N-Ne plaisantez pas, s'il vous plaît. » Nia immédiatement Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Il faut vraiment vous relever. C-Ce n'est vraiment pas convenable pour vous de… »

« Êtes-vous mon Master ? » Insista la dénommée Saber pour la troisième fois, imperturbable.

« N-Non je ne le suis pas ! » Affirma le fils Potter, espérant que cela réglerait le problème. Il continuait de jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques dans tous les sens, espérant vainement pouvoir résoudre cette situation irréelle à ses yeux. « Vous devez vous tromper de personne, donc s'il vous plaît, relevez-vous… »

« … » Pour la première fois, la jeune femme releva la tête et observa le garçon, le balayant du regard avec une intensité qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. « Je ne me trompe pas. Vous êtes porteur des Sceaux de commandement, prouvant ainsi que vous êtes mon Master. A présent, achevons le rite traditionnel et répondez à la question. Êtes-vous mon Master ? »

« Les quoi ? » Demanda Harry, confus. « De quoi est-ce que vous… Urgh ! » Le fils Potter grimaça soudainement à la brusque sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentit provenir de ses deux bras. La douleur, heureusement à peine plus qu'un picotement particulièrement désagréable, ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais le garçon n'osa bouger qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr que cet étrange sentiment avait totalement disparu, après quoi il releva brusquement les manches de sa robe « Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? » S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Il y avait là ce qui ressemblait à un tatouage tribal formé de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à trois éclairs commençant, s'il le jugeait correctement à partir de la chaleur de plus tôt, au niveau du coude et se terminant sur le dos de la main, recouvrant ainsi tout l'avant-bras. Et cet étrange motif était présent sur les deux bras d'Harry, l'un étant le reflet symétrique de l'autre. Alors que leur apparence était assez sympa, et même plutôt cool, leur apparition soudaine l'était beaucoup moins.

« … » Le regard de la jeune femme alternait également entre les deux bras d'Harry et une lueur de surprise brilla brièvement dans ses yeux avant de disparaître soudainement. « Ce sont vos Sceaux de commandement. Ils sont la preuve que vous êtes mon Master. A présent, pouvons-nous compléter le rite ? »

« Non ! » S'écria soudainement le fils Potter, son visage devenant très blanc. « Certainement pas ! »

Il commençait plus ou moins à comprendre ce qui se passait et ses conclusions sur la situation actuelle étaient très mauvaises. Et encore, le dire ainsi était un euphémisme. C'était une véritable catastrophe ! Il ne voulait pas… Il n'avait pas voulu… Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il ne savait même pas comment cela avait pu se produire ! Il allait rapidement trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Avec un peu de chance, Harry pourrait même faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé ! Premièrement, prévenir Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il saurait ce qu'il se passait et aurait une solution. Deuxièmement, prévenir Hermione. Elle allait évidemment être horrifiée, et allait surement le sermonner pendant de bonnes heures pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle l'aiderait sans aucun doute à réparer ses torts ! Ensuite…

« Master ? » Appela Saber, voyant que le garçon commençait à hyperventiler. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Non… Non, je ne vais pas bien. » Murmura le fils Potter, toujours aussi pâle et haletant. « Et tu ne devrais pas être si décontractée avec cette situation non plus… Pas après ce que je vous ai fait… »

« Ce que vous m'avez fait ? » Répéta la jeune femme, penchant la tête sur le côté de confusion. « Je ne comprends pas… Que m'avez-vous fait ? Master… Quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème ? » Harry semblait presque hystérique. « Le _problème_? Je vais te dire quel est le problème ! Regarde-toi ! Regarde mes bras ! » Déclara-t-il, abandonnant son formalisme dans sa panique.

« Et donc… ? » Hésita Saber, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui mettait le garçon dans de tels états.

« Et donc ? » Les mots de la jeune femme ne firent que renforcer la frustration du fils Potter, qui semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux à tout instant. « J'ai fait de toi un esclave ! _Voilà_ le problème ! »

Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'appelait Master. Il possédait désormais ces… Ces… Sceaux de commandement. Avec un nom pareil, il n'était même pas difficile de comprendre à quoi ils pourraient servir. Ajouté à cela son attitude servile et soumise, que pourrait-elle être d'autre qu'un esclave ? Elle n'était de toute évidence pas un elfe de maison, dont le comportement et l'attitude n'étaient pas si différents de ce qu'elle affichait actuellement. En fait, s'il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Winky, l'affichage actuel de Saber était à peu près exactement ce qui était attendu d'un elfe de maison… Sauf que pour un humain, cela s'appelait de l'esclavage. Et à moins que cela ne soit différent dans le monde magique, auquel cas cela dégouterait énormément Harry, c'était quelque chose de hautement illégal !

Soudainement, le fils Potter voyait l'obsession d'Hermione pour libérer les elfes de maison d'une toute autre manière…

« … » La jeune femme regarda le garçon avec incrédulité. Puis, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire.

« Il n'y a rien d'amusant ! » S'exclama Harry, frustré. « Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle du tout ! »

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, Master… » S'excusa immédiatement Saber, conservant malgré tout un léger sourire. « Il semblerait que j'aie outrepassé mes limites… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Soupira le fils Potter, sentant que la situation n'avançait pas. « Je trouve simplement que l'esclavagisme n'est pas un sujet sur lequel nous devrions pouvoir rire. »

« Non, en effet, ça ne l'est pas. » Acquiesça la jeune femme en hochant la tête avec approbation. « Cependant, il semblerait que vous vous mépreniez sur quelque chose, Master. »

« Ah, quoi donc ? » Demanda le garçon, confus. « Et arrête de m'appeler Master ! »

« Je ne suis pas une esclave. » Répondit Saber avec fermeté.

« … » Harry la regarda, sceptique. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Confirma la Servant.

« Pas une esclave ? » Insista-t-il, ses yeux se plissant.

« Pas une esclave. » Répéta-t-elle.

« … » Le fils Potter la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes. « Corrige-moi si je me trompe… Tu es bien liée à moi par ces Sceaux de commandement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Correct. » Admit Saber, levant un sourcil.

« Et je suis ton Master ? » Enchaîna le garçon, poursuivant sa pensée.

« C'est en effet le cas. » Confirma la jeune femme, avant de cligner des yeux. « Ah, je commence à comprendre… C'est une méprise ! Une simple méprise. »

« Dans ce cas, éclaire-moi s'il te plait. » Pria Harry, toujours agité. « En quoi cette situation fait que tu n'es pas mon esclave ? »

« C'est parce que je suis votre Servant que vous êtes mon Master… » Disant ces mots, Saber sembla hésiter un instant. « Vous… Savez ce qu'est un Servant… N'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Non ? » Répondit le fils Potter, soudain incertain. Il devait bien admettre qu'il savait toujours très peu de choses à propos du monde magique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se rendait ridicule en faisant preuve d'ignorance.

« … » La jeune femme regarda le garçon avec une légère lassitude. « Pas encore… » Murmura-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas gémir.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Non, Master. Absolument pas. » Lui assura Saber. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans une situation qui ressemble à celle-ci. »

« Oh… » Le fils Potter soupira de soulagement. « Donc c'est déjà arrivé auparavant ? »

C'était bon à savoir. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de vérifier en profondeur les annales des précédents tournois, raison pour laquelle il avait paniqué lorsque les événements étaient devenus hors de contrôle. La réaction de la Coupe de Feu avait tout simplement été trop étrange pour lui sur le moment mais, s'il y avait des précédents, alors peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal, finalement… Comprenant cela, le fils Potter eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules.

« Eh bien… Plus ou moins. » Avoua Saber avec réticence. « D'ordinaire, lorsque un Master invoque un Servant, il sait ce qu'il fait. Votre cas n'est cependant pas sans précédent, juste très rare… »

« Je vois… » Fit le garçon en soupirant à nouveau. C'était toujours mieux que rien. « Donc, je suppose que tu es là pour le tournoi ? »

« C'est exact. » Confirma la jeune femme avec un hochement de tête. « Cependant, pour appeler ça un simple tournoi… C'est une guerre, Master, donc ne prenez pas cela à la légère. »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer… » Essaya de l'apaiser Harry. « Je sais bien qu'il y a eu des morts par le passé, mais de là à l'appeler une guerre… N'est-ce pas un peu trop ? »

« Si vous voulez survivre jusqu'à la fin, rien ne sera de trop. » Déclara fermement Saber.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne prenais pas la situation au sérieux… » Le fils Potter soupira une nouvelle fois. « J'ai bien l'intention de survivre à tout ce que j'aurai à affronter. »

« Mon Master n'aura rien à affronter tant que je serais à ses côtés. » Déclara fermement la jeune femme.

« Si tu le dis… » Déclara Harry, sceptique. « Donc, pour en revenir au sujet de départ… Qu'est-ce qu'un Servant ? »

« C'est en fait assez simple. » Affirma Saber d'une voix douce. « Un Servant est un Esprit Héroïque ou un Esprit Divin convoqué par le Saint Graal dans le but de concourir sous un Master dans la Guerre du Saint Graal. »

« … » Harry se contenta de regarder la jeune femme avec un visage impassible, ce qui la fit soupirer.

« Basiquement, un Servant est une sorte de familier glorifié qui se lie à un Master dans le but de combattre en son nom. » Simplifia la jeune femme.

« Oh, je comprends maintenant. » S'exclama le fils Potter avant de froncer les sourcils. « Cependant, je ne crois pas que je sois autorisé à laisser quelqu'un me représenter durant le tournoi. Il faudra que je vérifie, bien sûr, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore pris pleinement connaissance des règles, mais je doute que cela soit possible. »

« Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible ? » Répliqua Saber, fronçant les sourcils. « Un jeune magus tel que vous, Master, n'aurait aucune chance de vaincre un autre Servant. »

« Euh… Je ne suis pas un magus… Je suis un sorcier… » Déclara timidement Harry. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas réagir immédiatement au terme, il essaya de l'expliquer avec ses propres mots. « Une sorte de magicien, si tu préfères… »

« … ! » Entendant cela, la jeune femme se figea, une lueur de surprise, ou de choc, dans le regard. Après un instant, elle inclina humblement la tête. « Mes excuses pour cette nouvelle méprise. Je ne savais pas que mon Master était une personne aussi exceptionnelle. Effectivement, dans ces circonstances, il vous serait probablement possible de vaincre un Servant, mais je recommande de l'éviter à moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas exceptionnel… » Marmonna le garçon, semblant légèrement tendu. « Je suis… Je suis juste Harry. »

« Master… » Les yeux de Saber se plissèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle regardait pensivement son contractant. Un doute s'insinua soudainement dans son esprit. « Se pourrait-il que vous ne sachiez pas ce que signifie _être_ un sorcier ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! » S'exclama le fils Potter, légèrement offensé. « Un sorcier est une personne capable d'utiliser la magie. »

« En effet, un sorcier est une existence capable de l'exploit extraordinaire d'utiliser une Vraie Magie. » Déclara la jeune femme en hochant la tête. « Pardonnez mon impertinence pour avoir osé douter de vos connaissances. Je trouve simplement étrange, quoique respectable, le fait qu'en dépit d'être un sorcier vous ne vous considériez pas comme différent des autres, d'autant plus que vous êtes extrêmement jeune pour être devenu un sorcier. Je me serai attendu à plus d'arrogance de votre part, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect. »

« … » Harry fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. « _Devenir_ un sorcier ? Je ne comprends pas. Ne nait-on pas sorcier ? »

Ce que disait Saber n'avait aucun sens ! Comment pouvait-on devenir un sorcier ? Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas une grande connaissance du monde magique, la situation actuelle en était une excellente preuve, mais du peu dont il avait conscience il savait que les sorciers l'étaient depuis l'instant de leur naissance. Qu'ils viennent d'une famille de sorciers, d'une famille moldue ou d'une famille mixte, il était possible de déterminer si un enfant était un sorcier relativement tôt, pratiquement dès la naissance. Eh bien, un peu plus tard chez les familles moldues, parce qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait chercher.

Mais le fait demeurait, on naissait sorcier, on ne le devenait pas. Alors de quoi parlait Saber ?

« Tant qu'on y est, qu'est-ce qu'un Esprit Héroïque, un Esprit Divin, le Saint Graal et la Guerre du Saint Graal ? » Demanda Harry, se sentant un peu frustré. « Et qu'est-ce qu'un magus ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu utilises des termes qui me sont inconnus et je ne disais rien parce que j'essayais de comprendre la situation, mais plus tu m'expliques des choses, moins je les comprends. Je ne vais donc poser cette question qu'une fois et j'attends une réponse claire… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce non-sens ? »

« … » Saber resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs longues secondes, un éclair de doute naissant dans son regard. « Master… Avant de vous répondre, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, si cela ne vous dérange pas… »

« Au point où on en est… » Soupira le fils Potter, avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien, je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que le terme de circuit magique vous évoque quelque chose ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« … Non, cela ne me dit rien. » Déclara le garçon après un instant de réflexion. « Qu'est-ce qu'un circuit magique ? »

« C'est un pseudo-système nerveux qui se propage à travers le corps d'une personne. » Expliqua brièvement la Servant. « Grossièrement, c'est à travers eux qu'un magus est capable de générer de l'énergie magique. »

« Non, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu parler de ces circuits magiques. » Avoua Harry en se grattant la tempe. « En revanche, pour ce qui est de générer de l'énergie magique, il y aurait bien quelque chose de similaire… Ce serait le noyau magique. Tous les sorciers en ont un… »

« Un noyau magique ? » Répéta Saber, haussant involontairement le ton. « J'en possède un, moi aussi ! » Révéla-t-elle, presque sans y penser.

« Tu n'aurais pas été autorisé dans Hogwarts si cela n'avait pas été le cas. » Informa le garçon, juste au cas où.

« … » Le regard perdu dans le vide pendant plusieurs longues, son visage légèrement plus pâle, la jeune femme reporta finalement sa pleine attention sur son Master. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre, même si j'espère vraiment me tromper… Puis-je poser une dernière question ? »

« Bien sûr. » Accepta immédiatement Harry. Après tout, si cela pouvait aider Saber à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement, il n'allait certainement pas lui faire obstacle. Toute cette histoire était déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela.

« Le tournoi auquel vous participez… » Mentionna la Servant, de plus en plus hésitante. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Fut la réponse immédiate.

« … » La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage et Harry vit qu'une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur son front. « Où sommes-nous ? Dans quel pays ? Quelle année ? »

« Ceci est le château de Hogwarts, situé en Ecosse. » Informa le fils Potter, décidant de ne pas commenter le fait qu'elle avait posé plus que juste une dernière question. « Nous sommes en 1994. »

« Je… Je vois… » Marmonna Saber, ses épaules s'affaissant. Son visage était vierge de toute émotion mais dans son regard brillait un mélange de crainte et de résignation. « Comment… Comment m'avez-vous invoqué, Master ? »

« A ce sujet… » Commença le garçon, en riant nerveusement. « Je ne l'ai pas fait… »

« … Quoi ? » La tête de Saber se releva brusquement. « Pourquoi serais-je ici si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus… » Avoua Harry, mal à l'aise. « Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ton invocation doit avoir à voir avec la Coupe de Feu, derrière toi. »

Avec un regard las mais reconnaissant, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction indiquée. Toutefois, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la Coupe de Feu, elle se figea soudainement. Voyant sa réaction, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il observa la coupe en bois, puis Saber, puis la coupe encore une fois, pour revenir à Saber. Il recommença à alterner entre les deux à plusieurs reprises, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. La Servant n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait établi le contact visuel avec la Coupe de Feu. Elle semblait même ne pas respirer. Autant dire que cela inquiétait profondément le fils Potter.

« … » Pour la première fois depuis son apparition, Saber se leva, son corps faisant désormais face à la Coupe de Feu, toujours posée sur sol. « … Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Murmura-t-elle avec une émotion indescriptible dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Se pourrait-il que… » Continuait de marmonner la jeune femme, inconsciente du regard concerné du garçon sur elle. « Est-ce le… Saint Graal ? »

« Le Saint Graal ? » Répéta le fils Potter, se souvenant qu'elle avait mentionné cela un peu plus tôt. « Non, ça c'est la Coupe de Feu. Cette fichue chose est responsable de tous mes problèmes récents, mais il est peu probable que ce soit ce Saint Graal dont tu parles… »

« Le Saint Graal est une sainte relique chrétienne qui a reçu le sang du Christ. » Expliqua distraitement Saber, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la Coupe de Feu. « L'original a disparu depuis de nombreux siècles, mais de nombreuses copies sont apparues par la suite. Chaque Saint Graal recensé est prétendument capable d'accorder toute volonté à qui parvient à le réclamer. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la Coupe de Feu… » Admit Harry, confus.

« Master, vous avez dit que ce… Cette Coupe de Feu était responsable de mon invocation. » Rappela la jeune femme. « Quelles étaient vos pensées à ce moment-là ? »

« Mes pensées ? » Répéta le garçon, rougissant légèrement de honte. « J'étais en colère… Je ne savais plus vraiment sur quoi passer ma frustration… J'ai… J'ai hurlé sur la Coupe de Feu, disant des choses stupides. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Saber, honnêtement curieuse.

« En raison du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Marmonna le fils Potter, se sentant toujours un peu irrité au fait d'y penser. « Il s'agit d'une compétition amicale entre trois écoles de magie européenne. Le candidat de chaque école se présente en soumettant son nom à la Coupe de Feu qui soi-disant désignera le plus apte de chaque école pour la représenter, devenant ainsi son champion. Sauf que cette année, quelqu'un a trafiqué la Coupe, lui faisant croire que quatre écoles participaient. Mon nom est le quatrième à avoir été choisi… » Résuma-t-il brièvement.

« D'où votre colère envers la Coupe de Feu… » Comprit Saber. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dit exactement ? Master, cela pourrait être important. »

« Une seconde ! » Grimaça Harry devant l'impatience de son Servant. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il disait à ce moment-là. Il ne faisait vraiment qu'évacuer sa frustration… « Je reprochais à la Coupe de Feu mon implication dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et lui ai demandé, ordonné, de trouver une solution pour m'aider à survivre à ce que j'allais devoir affronter. » Résuma-t-il dans les grandes lignes.

« Et je suis apparue ? » Vérifia Saber, fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans un grand flash de lumière dorée. » Confirma le fils Potter. « Sur le coup, j'ai bien cru devenir aveugle. »

« Je vois… » Déclara pensivement la jeune femme, reportant son attention sur l'artefact magique. « Donc, vous avez involontairement formulé un vœu, et la Coupe de Feu a réagi en m'invoquant. »

« Peut-être ? » Répondit le garçon, incertain.

« J'en suis persuadée. » Affirma Saber, sans la moindre hésitation. « Cette Coupe de Feu est définitivement un Saint Graal… Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pour une raison quelconque, le Graal a accumulé une grande quantité d'énergie magique au fil du temps mais jamais un vœu n'a été formulé jusqu'à maintenant… Je me demande pourquoi… »

« Sans doute parce que personne n'était au courant ! » Comprit soudainement Harry. « Il n'y a que deux récompenses connues pour le gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : une bourse de 1000 Gallions et une soi-disant gloire éternelle. Il n'a jamais été mention d'un vœu. »

« Je vois… » Fit distraitement la jeune femme avant de cligner des yeux. « Gloire éternelle ? » Répéta-t-elle, semblant surprise.

« Oui, mais il s'agir d'une simple arnaque, de la publicité mensongère. » Déclara le fils Potter, avec quelque chose proche du dégoût dans la voix.

« Publicité mensongère ? Non… Certainement pas… » Murmura Saber d'une voix douce, semblant presque refuser de croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Riposta Harry, haussant les épaules. « J'ai vérifié, même le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas reconnu le nom de plusieurs vainqueurs après les avoir entendu. C'est définitivement de la publicité mensongère. »

« Non. » Réitéra la Servant, d'une voix légèrement plus assurée, quoique toujours perturbée. « Cette gloire éternelle existe réellement. C'est juste qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple forme de célébrité… »

« Ah ? » Fit le garçon, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que ce serait, dans ce cas ? »

« Quelque chose de plus mystique, beaucoup plus mystique ! » Informa la jeune femme avec une légère insistance. « Remporter ce… Ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Cela permet d'accéder à un tout nouveau plan d'existence : le Throne of Heroes ! Voilà ce que signifie gloire éternelle. »

« Le… Throne of Heroes ? » Répéta Harry, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et comment sais-tu que c'est la signification derrière gloire éternelle ? »

« Je le sais parce que je peux sentir une connexion qui m'y relie à travers cette… Coupe de Feu. » Expliqua brièvement la Servant. « Quant à ce qu'est le Throne of Heroes. Cela risque d'être un concept difficile à appréhender pour vous, Master. Surtout compte tenu de votre manque de connaissance sur l'ensemble de la situation. »

« Dis toujours… » Soupira le fils Potter.

« Si vous insistez. » Accepta Saber. « Le Throne of Heroes est… Ailleurs. C'est un lieu en dehors du monde et de l'axe du temps existant. Pour faire simple, c'est là que ceux dont le nom a marqué l'histoire sont transférés après leur mort. Là, ils sont libérés des contraintes du temps lui-même et retirés du cycle de la réincarnation. Bien ou mal, le Throne of Heroes ne fait aucune différence. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. » Avoua finalement le garçon avec un sourire penaud.

« Disons simplement que c'est là que l'âme des plus grands héros et méchants résident après leur mort, et ce pour l'éternité. » Résuma la Servant en termes profanes. « Cela dit, le Throne of Heroes relié à la Coupe de Feu possède une différence majeure avec le Throne of Heroes que je viens d'expliquer. »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Harry, d'un ton hébété.

« Oui. » Confirma Saber. « Ce Throne of Heroes est spécifique à la Coupe de Feu. Je suppose que cela veut dire que les seuls qui peuvent y accéder sont ceux qui remportent le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'une version miniature du véritable Throne of Heroes… »

« Alors… » Essaya de comprendre le garçon. « Ceux qui ont gagnés le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers voient leur âme immortalisée et stockée dans ce… Throne of Heroes ? »

« Une façon un peu brute de dire les choses, mais essentiellement correcte. » Approuva la jeune femme.

« … Wow ! » Fut la seule chose que parvint à dire le fils Potter.

Avec une telle explication, il comprenait désormais mieux le concept de « gloire éternelle ». Et quelle gloire éternelle ! La véritable signification derrière ces deux mots étaient en fait que le vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers acquérait une sorte de pseudo-immortalité. C'était le genre de truc pour lequel des gens seraient prêts à mourir… Ou à tuer. Et dire que personne ne semblait être au courant de cela. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Harry avait des frissons d'horreur rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer ce que ferait Voldemort s'il découvrait une telle information.

« … Je n'ai toujours pas toutes les réponses à mes interrogations, mais je pense avoir compris la plus grande partie. » Déclara soudainement Saber, quelques minutes de silence plus tard, avant de se redresser. « Je vous ai montré un côté inesthétique de moi-même en raison de ma confusion, Master, et j'en suis désolée. Je suis désormais prête à répondre à vos questions. »

« Oui, dans ce cas… Euh… » Pris de court, le fils Potter ne sut pas quoi demander. Réfléchissant furieusement, il pensa soudainement à quelque chose. « Tu as dit plus tôt que la Coupe de Feu était responsable de ton invocation ! »

« C'est exact. » Confirma la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

« Et la Coupe de Feu est relié au Throne of Heroes. » Continua Harry, pensant à haute voix. « C'est de là que tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es une ancienne gagnante du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »

« Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. » Admit Saber. « Je ne suis pas issue de _ce_ Throne of Heroes, mais de l'original. » Elle fit une pause, pensive. « Disons les choses autrement. Le Throne of Heroes relié à la Coupe de Feu est spécifique au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ne prendra en charge que les âmes des vainqueurs. Pour éviter les confusions, je l'appellerai désormais le Throne of Champions. Eh bien, ce n'est pas du Throne of Champions que j'ai été invoquée, mais bien du Throne of Heroes. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » Marmonna le garçon, perplexe.

« Parce que le Throne of Champions est relié au Throne of Heroes. » Expliqua la Servant. « Ou plus exactement, le Throne of Champions est une infime partie du Throne of Heroes. Isolée, certes, mais totalement dépendante. Et, peut-être parce que la Coupe de Feu n'a pas trouvé de candidat avec une bonne affinité envers vous dans le Throne of Champions, il a étendu sa recherche au Throne of Heroes… Et me voilà. »

« … » Le fils Potter fronça les sourcils, digérant les nouvelles informations. « Tu as dit plus tôt que tu étais un Servant et qu'un Servant était un Esprit Héroïque ou un Esprit Divin. Qu'est-ce que signifient ces deux termes ? »

« Grossièrement, ils sont assez littéral. » Expliqua Saber, voulant simplifier les choses au maximum pour faciliter la compréhension de son Master. Un Esprit Héroïque est l'esprit d'une personne dont le nom a marqué l'histoire. Littéralement, un héros. Cependant, il faut prendre ce terme dans le sens le plus large. Un héros est quelqu'un qui a accompli de grandes choses, indistinctement du bien et du mal. Quant aux Esprit Divins, c'est encore plus simple. Il s'agit de dieux ou plus exactement de divinités, généralement le plus haut rang d'esprit de la nature. »

« … Et tu es quel type de Servant ? » Voulut savoir le garçon. « Un Esprit Héroïque ou un… »

« Un Esprit Héroïque. » Confirma la jeune femme.

« … » Harry fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un héros appelé Saber. »

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas mon véritable nom. » Informa la concernée. « Il s'agit d'une désignation afin de dissimuler la véritable identité d'un Servant lorsque celui-ci entre en contact avec l'ennemi… Eh bien, c'était ainsi dans la Guerre du Saint Graal… »

« Justement, parles-en-moi. » Demanda le fils Potter, fasciné malgré lui.

« La Guerre du Saint Graal est exactement ce que son nom indique : une guerre pour s'emparer du Saint Graal. » Expliqua la jeune femme, semblant désabusée. « Cette guerre se déroule normalement tous les 60 ans et met en scène une lutte entre sept paires de Master/Servant. Chaque Master invoque son Servant, soit à l'aide d'un catalyseur, soit en laissant le Saint Graal déterminer le Servant qui aura le plus d'affinité à ce Master. Chaque Servant dispose d'une classe spécifique ainsi que d'avantages spécifiques liés à cette classe. Ces sept classes sont : Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Archer, Berserker et Assassin. Ma classification comme Saber indique que je manie l'épée. »

« … » Le regard d'Harry vacilla sur la jeune femme, mais il ne vit aucune épée. Cependant, pas pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'elle semblait tenir quelque chose dans une main. A la réflexion, il se pourrait bien que cela soit une épée… Une épée invisible. Le garçon secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. « Et le Saint Graal réalise le vœu de la paire Master/Servant gagnante, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. » confirma Saber, bien qu'une lueur sombre dans son regard indiquât qu'il y avait plus à cette histoire. Malheureusement, le fils Potter ne le remarqua pas. « A leur mort, les Servants invoqués sont consommés par le Saint Graal pour servir de carburant afin de réaliser le vœu des gagnants. »

« C'est… Horrible ! » S'exclama Harry, incapable de dire autre chose.

« Certains diront que c'est un sacrifice nécessaire. » Rectifia sobrement la jeune femme, sans pour autant donner son avis sur la question.

« Mais… » Le garçon hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots. « Si vous mourrez dans cette guerre… Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que vous aviez des âmes immortelles, donc… »

« C'est en effet le cas. » Confirma Saber en hochant la tête. « Il est fondamentalement impossible d'invoquer un véritable Esprit Héroïque car ceux-ci sont beaucoup trop puissants. Même le Saint Graal n'en est pas capable. Il lui est cependant possible de faire une copie de leur âme et de les invoquer dans l'un des sept réceptacles, correspondant aux sept classes de Servant. Un Servant n'est cependant rien de plus qu'une version affaiblie de sa version originale, dont la légende transcende le temps. »

« … Cela ne peut pas être si simple. » Fit remarquer Harry, repensant à l'explication. « Il doit forcément y avoir un hic. »

« Le hic… » Commença la jeune femme, reprenant le terme du fils Potter. « … Est qu'un Servant ne peut exister par lui-même. Pour maintenir son existence, il doit dépendre du prana de son contractant pour pouvoir perdurer. Ce prana est naturellement absorbé par le Servant à travers la connexion qu'il entretient avec son Master, bien que ce dernier puisse en réguler la quantité. »

« Prana ? » Répéta le garçon, penchant la tête sur le côté de confusion. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« … » Saber le regarda un instant puis soupira. « Evidemment, vous ne savez pas… Le prana est le nom donné à l'énergie magique une fois celle-ci raffinée. Non-raffinée, elle existe sous deux formes. La première est générée en quantité variable par les organismes vivants et se nomme Od. La seconde est générée par le monde et existe en très grande quantité et se nomme Mana. Le Mana, contrairement à l'Od, est beaucoup plus lent à se reconstituer naturellement. Outre ce détail, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences entre les deux. »

« J-Je vois… » Marmonna Harry, se sentant un peu honteux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de se demander comment s'appelait l'énergie magique qu'il utilisait. Il s'était toujours référé à la magie en termes génériques, sans chercher à approfondir… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir entendu Hermione mentionner quelque chose à ce sujet. D'une manière tordue, cela le soulagea un peu. Son regard se posa alors sur son bras. « Qu'en est-il de ces sceaux de commandement ? »

Il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'elle n'était pas une esclave et attendait qu'elle lui prouve le contraire.

« Ils sont une mesure de sécurité. » Informa Saber, son ton soigneusement neutre. « Tous les Servants ne se montrent pas coopératifs après leur invocation. Certains tentent même parfois d'éliminer leur Master, sans se soucier des conséquences. Les sceaux de commandement, ou sorts de commandement, permettent d'éviter ce genre de situation de se produire. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le fils Potter, ne voyant pas le rapport.

« Ces sceaux de commandement sont des revendications de l'obéissance absolue. » Déclara la jeune femme. « L'utilisation de l'un d'eux permet à un Master de donner un ordre absolu à son Servant, un ordre qui ne peut être désobéi. Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je sais que cela ressemble à de l'esclavagisme, mais ce n'en est pas, pas vraiment. Sauf pour l'utilisation d'un sceau de commandement, un Servant est totalement capable d'agir selon son propre libre arbitre. »

« Cela n'en fait pas pour autant quelque chose de bien. » Déclara Harry dans un rare moment de sagesse.

« Certes, mais cela n'en fait pas non plus quelque chose de mal. » Tempéra Saber. « Les sceaux de commandement ne sont de mauvaises choses qu'entre les mains de mauvaises personnes. En outre, ils peuvent être utilisés de façon mutuellement bénéfique, en particulier dans des situations d'urgence. Un sceau de commandement est un ordre d'obéissance absolu inconditionnel. En tant que tel, si vous m'ordonner de réaliser quelque chose au-delà de mes capacités, le sceau de commandement me fournira la puissance ou les moyens d'y parvenir. De plus, cela fonctionne indépendamment de la distance, à partir du moment où vous prononcez les mots. Si je me trouve à l'autre bout du monde et que vous m'ordonnez de venir, alors je serai en mesure d'ignorer les lois de l'espace-temps pour me présenter à vos côtés dans l'instant tout en ignorant les éventuelles protections magiques existantes. »

« Comme une sorte de téléportation ? » Interrogea le fils Potter, intrigué, pensant au Portoloin qu'il avait utilisé pour aller voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch quelques mois auparavant.

« Exactement. » Confirma la jeune femme. « Et parce qu'un Master dispose de trois sceaux de commandement, il peut donner trois ordres absolus à son Servant, car un sceau de commandement disparait après utilisation. Cela dit, si les trois sceaux de commandement sont consommés, cela ne signifie pas que le contrat entre un Master et son Servant est rompu. Les sceaux de commandement ne sont après tout qu'une manifestation physique de ce contrat, pas le contrat lui-même. »

« … Trois sceaux de commandement ? » Murmura bêtement le garçon, se focalisant sur ce point. Il regarda ensuite ses bras. « Pourquoi en ai-je six, dans ce cas ? »

« C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas non plus de réponse. » Avoua Saber en baissant la tête. « Cela m'a également surprise de voir que vous aviez le double de sceaux de commandement par rapport à la normale. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que vous ne m'avez pas invoqué durant la Guerre du Saint Graal… Ou peut-être est-ce parce que la Coupe de Feu est un Saint Graal différent de celui que je connais et que ses règles sont différentes… »

« … Je suppose. » Marmonna distraitement Harry. « Et tu pourras vraiment faire tout ce que je t'ordonne de faire si j'utilise l'un de ces sceaux de commandement ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui. » Déclara prudemment la Servant, hochant néanmoins la tête. « Et plus un ordre est précis, plus le sceau de commandement sera efficace. A l'inverse, si un ordre est trop imprécis ou sujet à interprétation, la puissance du sceau de commandement en sera exponentiellement diminuée. Naturellement, utiliser plusieurs sceaux de commandement pour un ordre unique multipliera d'autant la puissance dudit ordre. Il n'existe pas de limitation précise connue quant à ce que peut ou ne peut pas accomplir un sceau de commandement. Même quelque chose proche d'une Vraie Magie est réalisable jusqu'à un certain point. La téléportation que nous avons évoqué plus tôt en serait un bon exemple… »

« Vraie Magie… » Répéta le fils Potter, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as parlé de ça tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y a une Fausse Magie ? Et en quoi est-ce différent de la magie que je connais ? »

« Voilà des questions auxquelles il me sera difficile de répondre. » Déclara Saber, stoïque. « Je ne sais pas quel type de magie vous connaissez, Master, donc je ne peux pas vraiment donner mon opinion à ce sujet. Il n'existe pas de Fausse Magie, non plus, du moins pas dans le sens littéral du terme. De là d'où je viens, on appelle cela Magecraft ou Thaumaturgie. Il s'agit de la capacité à reproduire ce qui peut être scientifiquement réalisé, indépendamment du temps et des fonds. Par exemple, faire du feu avec la magie est une forme de Magecraft, parce qu'il est également possible de faire du feu sans utiliser de prana. Cependant, la téléportation n'est pas quelque chose de scientifiquement possible à l'heure actuelle et donc quelque chose qui se rapproche d'une Vraie Magie. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, une Vraie Magie serait quelque chose qui ne peut être reproduit par la technologie… C'est bien ça ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

« En effet. » Confirma la jeune femme. « Les Vraie Magies sont également connues sous le nom de Magie ou de Sorcellerie, raison pour laquelle ceux qui l'utilisent sont appelés magiciens ou parfois sorciers. A l'heure actuelle, il existe cinq formes de Vraies Magies. Sans entrer dans les détails, les Vraies Magies traitent des domaines mystiques tels que le voyage dans le temps ou les mondes parallèles. Le Saint Graal utilisent également une Vraie Magie, la troisième forme connue, nommée Heaven's Feel, qui permet la matérialisation de l'âme. C'est grâce à cela qu'il est possible pour les Servants d'être invoqués et de perdurer pendant un certain temps. »

« … N'est-ce pas comme de la nécromancie ? » Songea le garçon à haute voix, les sourcils froncés, pensif plutôt que dégouté à cette idée.

« Pas en tant que tel, même s'il est vrai que cela pourrait s'en rapprocher. » Déclara patiemment Saber. « La nécromancie agit sur le corps, tandis que Heaven's Feel agit sur l'âme. C'est là toute la différence. Cela dit, le cerveau est ce qui maintient l'âme ancrée au corps, donc il pourrait y avoir un lien lointain entre les deux. Ce lien est cependant d'autant plus ténu que l'âme se disperse peu à peu après la mort d'une personne. »

« … » Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'approfondit. « Tu as dit que, de là d'où tu viens, seuls ceux qui peuvent utiliser une Vraie Magie sont appelés sorciers. Ceux qui n'en sont pas capables, qui utilisent à la place le Magecraft ou la Thaumaturgie, comment sont-ils appelés ? »

« Ils sont nommés magi, magus au singulier. » Informa la Servant. « Ils ne possèdent pas de noyaux magiques mais des circuits magiques que j'ai également mentionné plus tôt. Leur fonctionnement est radicalement différent d'un noyau magique, mais la finalité est relativement semblable. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de magi auparavant… » Avoua le fils Potter, penaud.

« Cela ne me surprend absolument pas. » Déclara Saber, avant de montrer une légère hésitation. « Après tout, si je ne me trompe pas, il se pourrait bien que je vienne… D'un monde parallèle. »

« … » Le garçon jeta à la jeune femme un regard vide. « … Quoi ? »

« Je peux me tromper, naturellement. » Poursuivit la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils pensivement. « Cependant, c'est la seule explication logique à laquelle je puisse parvenir… »

« Excuse-moi ? » Fit Harry, incapable de rester silencieux en raison du choc. « La seule explication logique ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix hébétée. « En quoi le fait de provenir d'un monde parallèle serait une explication logique à quoi que ce soit ? »

« Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ? » Répliqua la Servant, indulgente. « Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Aucune de mes connaissances ne vous est familière, Master. En outre, vous possédez un noyau magique, tout comme moi. Or, je suis à ma connaissance la seule personne qui en possède un dans mon monde d'origine. Les autres utilisateurs de Magecraft, les magi, ont des circuits magiques à la place. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la seule personne à _ta_ connaissance à posséder un noyau magique que tu _es_ la seule à en posséder un. » Réfuta le fils Potter. « J'en suis la preuve. J'ai un noyau magique, tout comme toi. Tous les sorciers, du moins tous ceux que je connais, en ont un. »

« Et cela m'amène au troisième point qui me fait penser que je viens d'un monde différent de celui-ci. » Annonça Saber. « Master, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre à partir du peu que vous m'avez dit jusqu'à présent, il semblerait que vous fassiez partie d'une communauté magique dont les membres sont appelés sorciers et, si je ne m'abuse, sorcières. Toujours selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre de vos paroles, chaque sorcier et sorcière aurait un noyau magique. Alors certes, je n'oserais pas prétendre tout savoir sur _mon_ monde d'origine, mais je sais qu'il n'existe aucune communauté telle que celle que je viens de décrire. Surtout pas en Ecosse, si près de la Clock Tower. »

« La Clock Tower ? » Répéta le garçon, toujours un peu hébété. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une preuve de plus que je ne me trompe pas, visiblement. » Asséna sèchement la jeune femme. « Aucun magus ne peut ignorer l'existence de la Clock Tower… Eh bien, aucun magus qui n'est pas autodidacte et seulement à moitié formé. » Rectifia-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. « Là encore, votre communauté n'est pas composé de magi, mais de sorciers. Beaucoup de changements découlent de ce simple fait. La Clock Tower se situe à Londres. Me tromperais-je en supposant que les sorciers y ont également leurs propres structures ? »

« Je… » Harry hésita plusieurs longues secondes. « … Cela ne prouve rien. » Déclara-t-il faiblement.

« S'il y a bien une chose que je sais à propos du fonctionnement du monde, c'est que deux organisations clandestines ne peuvent se côtoyer que pendant une durée limitée avant de prendre conscience de l'existence de l'autre. » Affirma Saber, impitoyable. « Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la Clock Tower, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'existe pas dans _ce_ monde. Je peux vous assurez Master que, dans le cas contraire, vous le sauriez. »

« C'est insensé… » Marmonna le fils Potter, massant distraitement ses tempes pour apaiser le mal de tête qui menaçait de le frapper à tout moment. « Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens. »

« Les Vraie Magies ne sont pas censées faire sens. » Informa stoïquement la Servant. « Elles vont à l'encontre des lois naturelles, ne se soucient pas des conséquences. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont des Vraie Magies. »

« M-Même en admettant que cela soit vrai… » Commença rapidement le garçon, réfléchissant furieusement avant d'avoir finalement un éclair de perspicacité. « Tu as dit que la Coupe de Feu était une sorte de Saint Graal. Or, le Saint Graal utilise la troisième Vraie Magie… Heavens's Feel, c'est ça ? En tout cas, son domaine est la matérialisation de l'âme, pas les mondes parallèles. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, à moins que je ne me trompe ? »

« Non, Master. Vous avez entièrement raison. » Confirma Saber en hochant la tête. « En effet, Heaven's Feel traite de la matérialisation de l'âme. Même en ayant recours à un souhait, on ne peut pas _réellement_ voyager entre les mondes parallèles grâce au Saint Graal, encore moins avec cette Coupe de Feu qui semble être encore moins puissante. Cependant, mon invocation peut être considérée comme un cas particulier. La Coupe de Feu a une connexion au Throne of Champions et, par son biais, au Throne of Heroes. Or, le Throne of Heroes existe en dehors du monde… En dehors de _tous_ les mondes ! »

« C-Ce qui signifie que… » Commença à comprendre Harry.

« …Mon âme, qui vient d'un autre monde, a effectivement pu être convoqué dans _ce_ monde à travers le Throne of Heroes, et ce grâce à Heaven's Feel. » Acheva la Servant.

« C'est de la folie… Complètement dément… » Fut le commentaire abasourdi du fils Potter.

« Master, croyez-moi… Si vous aviez eu affaire avec Kaleidoscope, la Vraie Magie en charge des mondes parallèles, vous ne seriez même plus en mesure de vous interroger à propos de votre propre santé mentale. » Déclara la jeune femme avec sérieux et solennité. « … A la réflexion, oubliez même que je vous en ai parlé. Moins vous pensez à ce sujet, moins il y a de risques que vous attiriez _son_ attention… En supposant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. »

« … » Harry se retint de justesse de demander de qui elle parlait. A en juger par l'expression de Saber, cela aurait été une très mauvaise question à poser, presque comme si le simple fait d'en parler allait attirer le malheur sur eux. Cela semblait être un peu comme le proverbe : « quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ». Toutefois, il n'y avait pas à douter du fait que la personne dont la jeune femme parlait était l'utilisateur de Kaleidoscope. Et visiblement, il semblait ne pas avoir une bonne personnalité, du moins pas dans le sens normal du terme.

Ses pensées se figèrent cependant un instant plus tard, ses réflexions précédentes oubliées.

« … Master ? » Appela Saber, voyant que le garçon commençait à avoir un comportement étrange.

Le fils Potter ne réagit pas à la voix de sa Servant. Son regard, légèrement vitreux, était concentré sur la Coupe de Feu. Son visage affichait une expression qui devenait progressivement de plus en plus complexe, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il demeura ainsi, entièrement focalisé sur la vieille coupe en bois, pendant plusieurs longues minutes, oublieux du monde autour de lui.

« Master ! » Appela la jeune femme une nouvelle fois, avec plus de force dans la voix.

« Hein ? » Fit le garçon, sortant de sa transe. « Quoi ? »

« Vous agissiez étrangement, Master. » Se justifia Saber, l'observant avec un regard critique. « Quel est le problème ? Est-ce trop d'informations d'un seul coup ? »

« Non ! Eh bien, oui… Mais ce n'est pas ça… » Voulut s'expliquer Harry, mais peinant à trouver ses mots. Son regard dérivait constamment vers la Coupe de Feu. « C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose… Je commence vaguement à comprendre _pourquoi_ tu es là, mais je ne sais toujours pas _comment_. »

« Master, je vous ai expliqué plus tôt que… » Lui rappela la jeune femme.

« Oui, oui, oui… Je sais ! Le Throne of Heroes par le Throne of Champions. » L'interrompit le fils Potter, légèrement impatient. « Sauf que cela n'explique pas tout. En fait, ce serait plutôt l'explication sous-jacente, la raison pour laquelle tu as été invoqué dans ce monde, _mon_ monde… Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as été invoqué en premier lieu ! »

« … » Saber voulut parler mais, voyant que son Master n'avait pas terminé, elle le laissa continuer.

« Au début, tu croyais que nous étions au début d'une Guerre du Saint Graal, raison pour laquelle ta présence était justifiée. » Fit remarquer le garçon. « Cependant, il est maintenant évident que ton invocation n'est pas due à une quelconque Guerre du Saint Graal mais plutôt à une sorte de souhait que j'aurais inconsciemment formulé dans ma colère contre la Coupe de Feu. Après tout, selon toi, la Coupe de Feu est un Saint Graal et le Saint Graal est capable de réaliser les vœux. Sauf que le souhait est censé être exhaussé à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lorsqu'un champion remporte la compétition… Pas au tout début, juste après qu'ils aient été sélectionnés ! »

« … Vos remarques sont pertinentes, Master. » Admit la Servant en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas d'explication à ce phénomène mais, de ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense pouvoir faire une supposition. La Coupe de Feu a le pouvoir d'exhausser le souhait du vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cependant, il semblerait qu'aucun vainqueur n'ait effectivement demandé à faire se réaliser un vœu parce que personne ne semblait savoir que la Coupe de Feu en était capable. Ainsi, le prana continua à s'accumuler dans la Coupe de Feu, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce jour. Probablement, la Coupe de Feu devait déjà être à saturation au moment où vous avez involontairement prononcé votre souhait. Bien que seulement un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, vous êtes également un vainqueur potentiel et donc apte à formuler un vœu, vœu qui aura été réalisé en raison de la sensibilité excessive de la Coupe de Feu due à sa surabondance de prana. »

« … Tu crois ? » Demanda timidement le fils Potter.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition, mais je pense que cette explication est raisonnable. » Confirma Saber, hochant la tête. « En outre, c'est peut-être une chance pour tous que vous ayez formulé ce vœu, même sans le vouloir. Si la Coupe de Feu était effectivement à saturation, alors il aurait très bien pu finir par exploser en raison de l'absorption excessive de prana sans possibilité de s'en purger… Eh bien, il est également possible qu'une version alternative de vous d'un monde parallèle ait déjà remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et intégré le Throne of Champions sans avoir fait de vœu à la Coupe de Feu. Votre propre souhait aurait alors fait écho à travers le Multiverse par le biais du Throne of Champions et aurait été exhaussé pour cette raison. Là encore, ce n'est qu'une autre théorie de ma part. Il se peut que cela soit complètement autre chose ou, au contraire, que cela soit un mélange des deux. Après tout, chaque explication n'est pas nécessairement indépendante des autres. »

« … » Harry ne dit rien, mais les paroles de la jeune femme le firent se sentir soulagé. Ses actions, même si involontaires, n'étaient pas mal. A l'heure actuelle, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Son corps se détendit, provoquant le garçon à ressentir subitement toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis la veille. Même s'il était encore tôt dans la journée, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : aller se coucher. Inconsciemment, il se mit à bailler. Peut-être que faire une courte sieste ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée… S'il le demandait gentiment, peut-être même que madame Pomfrey accepterait de le laisser dormir dans l'infirmerie.

« Master ? » Appela soudain la jeune femme.

« … oui, Saber ? » Répondit le fils Potter, retenant un nouveau bâillement.

« Je me rends compte qu'il vous faut du temps pour assimiler tout ce que je vous ai raconté. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement insistant. « Néanmoins, en tant que votre Servant, je me dois de faire en sorte de vous être aussi utile que possible. Donc, s'il vous plait, éduquez-moi sur ce qu'i savoir à propos de votre monde et de ce tournoi auquel vous participez contre votre gré ! »

… Cela allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Désolé de ne pas être plus bavard, mais je suis vraiment fatigué et je pense que le temps gagné à ne pas m'étendre sur ma vie est autant de temps gagné avant la parution de tous les chapitres que j'ai à poster aujourd'hui…

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, je suis enfin de retour ! Oui, je sais, il m'aura fallu le temps.

Si vous avez des plaintes, mon bureau est ouvert tous les 29 février de 00h00 à 00h01. Je suis toute ouïe !

Non, plus sérieusement, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui ont fait que j'ai fait une pause aussi longue.

\- Pour commencer, je passais un concours en février/mars, donc je ne pouvais pas trop m'investir à ce moment-là… J'ai échoué à la dernière épreuve, si vous vous posiez la question.

\- Ensuite, mon plaisir coupable… Zelda Breath of the Wild est sortie. Le jeu tant attendu ! Et comme il est sorti juste après que j'ai appris mon échec à mon concours… Disons que j'ai fini le jeu trois fois, dont une de façon « normale », une autre à 100% et la dernière en Speed Run (bouclé en 1h02…)

\- Par la suite, j'ai été obligé de déménager, ce qui m'a pris encore du temps ! J'ai d'ailleurs perdu les données de deux chapitres presque terminés (malgré plusieurs sauvegardes) qu'il faut donc que je réécrive.

\- Et pour finir, j'ai récemment commencé à travailler en horaire nocturne, ce qui n'a pas contribué à me remettre dans le bain, pour ainsi dire.

…

Mais me revoilà !

Avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement de relire les chapitres précédents, car je les ai réécrits. La plupart est restée identique, mais il y a également eu quelques modifications mineures mais importantes

J'aurais également une question importante à vous poser, mais je le ferai en bas de page...

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : To leave the Chamber of Secrets…_**

« Je vois… » Murmura Saber, après un long moment de réflexion. « Donc, c'est ainsi… »

« Dans les grandes lignes. » Acquiesça Harry, éreinté.

Suite à la demande insistante de la jeune femme, le fils Potter avait fini par lui expliquer ce qu'il savait du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Autrement dit, très peu. Au final, la Servant avait posé de nombreuses questions afin d'essayer de remplir les blancs, avec un succès modéré. Inévitablement, cela avait conduit le garçon à devoir déborder sur le monde sorcier en général, dont il ne savait pas beaucoup non plus, et sa vie en particulier. Pour cette dernière partie, le Boy-Who-Lived l'avait fait avec hésitation et une extrême réticence, tout en étant aussi vague que possible. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui. Malheureusement, Saber savait se montrer implacable et inflexible dans sa recherche d'informations et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était suffisamment charismatique pour y parvenir.

Inutile de le dire, Saber ne semblait pas du tout satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait appris. Cela était visible au petit froncement de sourcils qu'elle arborait actuellement. Harry s'émerveillait d'ailleurs de la capacité de la jeune femme à transmettre une telle émotion en étant si peu expressive. Ou peut-être était-ce juste lui qui était particulièrement capable de la lire, mais il en doutait un peu. Le fils Potter n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, la débâcle de sa première année avec la pierre philosophale en était la preuve. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait cru que Snape était celui qui voulait la voler. Pour être juste sur ce point, l'homme avait eu le parfait profil du méchant, ce qui était encore le cas aujourd'hui.

« Alors… Que fait-on ? » Demanda maladroitement Harry, essayant difficilement de retenir un nouveau bâillement.

« … Cela dépend de ce que vous attendez de moi, Master. » Annonça Saber. « Cependant, si vous me le permettez, je suggère que vous commenciez par prendre un peu de repos. »

« Je ne comptais pas faire autre chose dans l'immédiat. » Avoua le fils Potter, heureux pour le répit.

En raison de l'interrogatoire de la Servant, il était maintenant plus de 19 heures. Autrement dit, cela faisait un peu plus de 30 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Et si l'on ajoutait à cela le stress d'avoir appris qu'il était devenu le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le choc d'avoir invoqué Saber, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne serait même pas surpris si, à tout moment, il venait à s'endormir sur place. D'autant plus qu'il était un adolescent en pleine croissance. Il avait besoin de son sommeil.

« Ensuite, je recommanderai que vous mangiez un peu plus. » Poursuivit la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, la question touchant inconsciemment une corde sensible.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Master, vous êtes trop maigre ! » Informa Saber d'un ton sévère. « Votre visage est émacié et, même si vos vêtements le dissimulent bien, je peux voir que votre corps est presque squelettique. Nous reviendrons également sur votre tenue vestimentaire, mais plus tard. Ajouté à cela le fait que vous êtes trop petit pour votre âge, il est évident que vous ne mangez pas suffisamment. En tant que votre Servant, je me dois d'y remédier. »

« Mais… » Voulut protester le fils Potter.

« Master ! » Déclara la jeune femme avec un ton de finalité. « La faim est l'ennemie. »

« … Très bien. » Accepta finalement Harry avec réticence, pliant sous le regard intense de sa Servant. « Je mangerai un peu plus. Cependant, je refuse d'être gavé comme une oie. »

« C'est suffisant. » Affirma Saber en hochant la tête. « Même si manger est important, trop manger n'est pas une bonne chose. Il faut laisser le temps à votre organisme de s'habituer en augmentant les doses petit à petit. Faire de l'exercice physique peut également vous aider à développer votre appétit, en plus d'être bénéfique pour votre santé. »

« Je fais déjà du Quidditch, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? » Demanda le fils Potter avec fatigue et lassitude.

« Si j'ai bien compris ce dont il s'agissait à partir de ce que vous m'en avez dit, ce serait un peu comme monter à cheval. » Commenta la jeune femme. « Cependant, même alors, cela reste moins physiquement contraignant par bien des aspects. Un balai n'est pas un cheval, après tout. »

« … Compris. » Soupira Harry. « De toute façon, le Quidditch est annulé cette année, donc je suppose que je peux remplacer mes entrainements habituels par des séances de sport… Euh… Quel genre de sport ? »

« Nous pourrons y réfléchir plus tard. » Assura Saber. « Ce n'est pas la priorité à l'heure actuelle. »

« Bien… » Fit le Boy-Who-Lived, qui échoua à retenir un nouveau bâillement. « En avons-nous terminé ? »

« Je pense que le reste peu attendre. » Confirma la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

« Enfin ! » Soupira le fils Potter, de soulagement. « Maintenant, si je pouvais passer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans être dérangé, ce serait parfait… »

« Vous dormez dans un dortoir. » Se rappela Saber, pensive. « Craignez-vous d'être réveillé dans votre sommeil ? »

« Entre autres… » Marmonna évasivement le fils Potter. « Je ne me réjouis pas vraiment à l'idée de devoir y retourner, même si c'est juste pour dormir… »

« … Ne vous est-il pas possible de demander à avoir une chambre séparée ? » Interrogea la Servant.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » Avoua Harry, hésitant. « Je n'ai jamais lu le règlement intérieur de l'école. En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il y en a un. Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il doit y en avoir un… Je pense… Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. La seule chose à ma connaissance qui pourrait s'en rapprocher serait les quelques instructions du professeur Dumbledore juste après la Cérémonie de Répartition, en début d'année. Il mentionne les évidences, comme le fait qu'il soit interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, et des choses moins évidentes, telles que le fait qu'il soit interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Il semblerait également qu'il y ait une liste d'objets et d'artefacts magiques interdits, plus ou moins arbitrairement, par Filch. C'est le concierge. En dehors de ça, je ne sais pas vraiment… »

« Je vois… » Fit la jeune femme, songeuse. « Eh bien, c'est un début. »

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Hermione. » Proposa le fils Potter. « Je ne serai pas surpris si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet. »

« Peut-être plus tard. » Accepta Saber. « Pour le moment, ce que nous devons faire est de vous trouver de quoi manger et de faire en sorte que vous vous reposiez. »

« … Je ne veux pas aller manger dans la Grande Salle. » Déclara Harry, catégorique. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim. »

« … Master, votre mensonge est évident. » Informa la Servant, soupirant. « Cependant, votre appétit n'est pas vraiment le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez simplement pas subir le regard des autres. »

« … » Le fils Potter, détournant le regard, refusa de répondre.

« … Soit. » Déclara finalement la jeune femme, après un instant de réflexion. « Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois en dépit du fait qu'il est évident que vous mourrez de faim. Cependant, à partir de demain, je serai intransigeante sur le fait que vous preniez part à tous les repas et que vous _mangiez_. Et je veillerai à ce que vous n'en sautiez aucun, même si pour cela je dois vous trainez moi-même dans cette Grande Salle. »

« … Compris. » Se résigna Harry, ses épaules tombant de défaite.

« … Master, je ne fais pas cela pour être méchante ou cruelle. » Déclara doucement Saber. « Je le fais pour vous empêcher de vous isoler. De ce que vous m'avez dit, presque tout le monde croit actuellement que vous avez mis votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Vous isoler ne fera que renforcer leurs convictions. Ils penseront que la culpabilité vous ronge et que vous n'osez plus vous montrer en public à cause de cela. »

« Je m'en fiche ! » Déclara automatiquement le fils Potter. « Ils sont déjà convaincus que je suis coupable. Rien, ou presque, ne pourra les faire changer d'avis. Je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé lors de ma deuxième année. Tout le monde croyait que j'étais l'héritier de Slytherin, même après qu'Hermione ait été pétrifiée. Et avec Ron, elle était ma meilleure amie ! »

« Il est vrai que la mentalité collective ici est assez… Particulière. » Consentit la Servant, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Peut-être est-ce parce que cette communauté est petite et presque totalement isolée du monde banal que les sorciers ont développé ce genre de mode de pensée. Un petit groupe de personne aura toujours un mode de pensée plus homogène qu'un groupe plus large. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que ce sont des enfants, il est facile pour eux de rejeter le blâme sur ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ou ne veulent pas comprendre. Cependant, alors que je peux comprendre la réaction des élèves, celle des professeurs m'est beaucoup moins facile à accepter. Certes, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets les a gardés occupés, mais cela ne justifie pas qu'ils aient laissé l'école vous en faire porter la faute. »

« Je… Ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. » Avoua Harry, la fatigue ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir. « … Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par monde banal ? »

« Banal, commun, normal, ordinaire… » Cita la jeune femme. « Autant de termes pour désigner le monde non-magique. »

« … » Le Boy-Who-Lived la regarda, levant un sourcil.

« Je refuse de me référer à la population non-magique par le terme moldus. » Clarifia Saber, d'un ton catégorique.

« … Il est vrai que moldu est un mot qui semble un peu péjoratif. » Consentit le fils Potter.

« Un peu péjoratif ? » Répéta la Servant. « Master, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose. Si, à une échelle donnée d'une population, une majorité de personnes partage une même caractéristique, cela défini une norme qui sera la base du principe de normalité. En d'autres termes, une minorité possédant une caractéristique différente du reste de la population n'est pas normale. Master, vous devez comprendre que le monde sorcier représente cette minorité à l'échelle mondiale. Donc oui, et je le dis de façon purement objective, le monde sorcier n'est pas normal. Or, lorsqu'un sorcier utilise le terme moldu, il inverse le problème. Pour lui, ce sont les personnes non-magiques qui ne sont pas normales. »

« Je… » Voulut protester Harry, mais il fut interrompu par Saber.

« La plupart des sorciers ne pensent probablement pas ainsi. » Admit-t-elle. « Néanmoins, le terme moldu est à la fois subjectif et tellement ancré et accepté dans le monde sorcier que l'idée que je viens de vous expliquer est présente à un niveau subconscient. En ce sens, le terme moldu n'est pas seulement péjoratif, il est insultant. Cela insinue que les sorciers sont normaux et que les personnes non-magiques, qui représentent plus de 90% de la population mondiale, ne le sont pas. A mes yeux, il n'y a qu'une seule différence entre le terme moldu et le terme sang de bourbe, c'est que sang de bourbe est effectivement considéré comme une insulte, contrairement à moldu. »

« … » Le fils Potter sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

« Je peux également prendre l'exemple des sorciers et des sorcières nés de parents non-magiques. » Continua la jeune femme. « Pourquoi les appeler nés-moldus ? Ce sont des sorciers et des sorcières de première génération, ni plus ni moins ! Les appeler né-moldus, c'est leur rappeler constamment que leurs parents étaient différents, anormaux. Ce n'est pas sans raison que ce sont ces sorciers-là qui sont insultés de sangs de bourbe. A l'inverse, toujours selon le même état d'esprit, les Sang-Pur semblent être considéré comme une élite et un idéal. Or, pour être considéré comme un Sang-Pur, il faut au minimum être un sorcier de troisième génération ayant quatre grands-parents magiques. Même alors, une telle personne ne serait considérée que comme un Sang-Pur de première génération. Et pourtant, ces mêmes Sang-Pur représentent une minorité encore plus petite que les sorciers eux-mêmes à l'échelle planétaire. »

« Saber… » Marmonna Harry, sa voix trahissant une fois de plus son épuisement. « Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'en parler… Plus tard ? » Proposa-t-il en bâillant.

« … Mes excuses. » Déclara la Servant en baissant la tête. « Je me suis encore laissée emportée. Cela ne me ressemble pourtant pas. Je dois encore être en partie sous le choc d'avoir découvert que j'ai été transportée dans un monde parallèle… »

« … Si tu le dis. » Grommela le fils Potter, trop fatigué pour commenter.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux de partir, à présent. » Décida la jeune femme.

« Enfin… » Soupira Harry de soulagement, claquant rapidement ses mains contre ses joues pour se maintenir éveiller.

Rapidement, Saber se retourna pour ramasser la Coupe de Feu et, au moment de la prendre, se figea, son attention fixée sur le sol humide. Elle ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, au point que le fils Potter, malgré son état de fatigue avancée, finit par s'en rendre compte.

« … Saber ? » Appela-t-il, incertain. »

« ! » La voix d'Harry fit sortir la Servant de ses pensées. Distraitement, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. « Master ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda le Boy-Who-Lived.

« … Il y avait autrefois un cercle magique à cet endroit. » Déclara la jeune femme, désignant le sol sous leurs pieds. « Il a été en grande partie effacé et ne fonctionne plus, mais il reste encore suffisamment de Prana résiduel dans la pierre pour que je puisse le sentir. »

« … Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un cercle magique. » Avoua Harry. « Je n'en ai même jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent… »

« … Grossièrement, il s'agit d'un cercle que l'on trace au sol avec divers matériaux tels que du sel ou de la craie. » Expliqua Saber. « Lorsqu'il est activé, le cercle magique isole l'intérieur du cercle de toute influence extérieure, et réciproquement. La principale utilité d'un cercle magique est de contenir et de concentrer le Prana en son sein pendant un rituel. »

« … Quel genre de rituels ? » Demanda le fils Potter, intrigué.

« Il y en a de toutes sortes, plus que j'en connais. » Informa rapidement la jeune femme. « Celui qui m'est le plus familier set le rituel pour invoquer un Servant qui justement, dans des circonstances normales, nécessite un cercle magique. » Elle regarda ensuite le sol. « Toutefois, ce cercle magique n'était pas un cercle d'invocation. Son but était initialement destiné à autre chose, mais je ne saurai pas dire quoi exactement. »

« Initialement ? » Répéta Harry, remarquant l'usage du mot.

« Il semblerait, bien que je n'en sois pas certaine, que lorsque vous m'avez accidentellement invoquée, la Coupe de Feu ait utilisé le cercle magique, qui se trouvait là par coïncidence, comme d'une ancre pour faciliter ma venue en ce monde. » Expliqua la Servant.

« …Mais tu as dit que le cercle magique avait été presque entièrement effacé et qu'il ne fonctionnait plus. » Fit remarquer le Boy-Who-Lived. « Comment la Coupe de Feu aurait-t-elle pu s'en servir, dans ce cas. »

« En raison de la forte concentration en Prana dans l'air. » Précisa Saber. « La Chambre des Secrets possède une si grande concentration en Prana dans l'air qu'une partie de ce Prana s'est imprégné dans le tracé du cercle magique avant qu'il ne soit effacé, si bien que même s'il n'est plus visible ou fonctionnel, il existe encore dans un sens, assez en tout cas pour que sa fonction première, qui est de canaliser et de condenser le Prana en son sein, soit utilisable pour la Coupe de Feu. »

« Est-ce même possible ? » S'exclama le fils Potter, fasciné.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ? » Déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « La magie de votre monde semble être différente du Magecraft de mon propre monde d'origine et, déjà alors, je n'en étais pas une experte. Je ne saurai prédire les effets et les conséquences de la rencontre de ces deux fondations thaumaturgiques. La seule chose que je puisse affirmer avec certitude, c'est qu'il existe une certaine forme de compatibilité entre les deux. Ma présence en est la preuve. Pour le reste, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Master. »

« … D'une certaine manière, je reconnais là ma chance. » Marmonna Harry. « Il y avait tellement de facteurs qui auraient dû faire échouer ton invocation, Saber. Et pourtant, te voilà… »

« Oui, me voilà. » Confirma-t-elle avec un léger amusement avant qu'une pensée soudaine ne la fasse froncer les sourcils. « Master ? »

« Oui ? » Fit le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Nous avions des choses plus importantes à discuter jusqu'à présent, donc je n'ai pas abordé le sujet plus tôt… » Commença la jeune femme, cachant adroitement sa curiosité. « … Mais c'est bien ici que vous avez affronté le Basilic, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Dans cette direction. » Indiqua le fils Potter, pointant la sortie de la statue de Slytherin.

« Merci. » Remercia la Servant, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Rapidement, Saber attrapa la Coupe de Feu et se dirigea rapidement vers le cadavre du Basilic. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Harry soupira. Cette journée était vraiment interminable. Heureusement, la conversation sur les cercles magiques lui avait provoqué une légère poussée d'adrénaline, assez pour le maintenir éveillé encore un peu, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Finalement, le fils Potter se décida à suivre sa Servant, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne se blesse pas accidentellement si l'idée lui venait de vouloir toucher l'un des crocs mortels.

Heureusement, il semblait que Saber était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas toucher la carcasse du Basilic, se contentant de l'observer à une distance respectueuse, ce qui permettait également à la jeune femme de prendre la pleine mesure de la monstruosité longue d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres. Et à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, la Servant semblait plutôt impressionnée.

« … Voici donc l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses de ce monde. » Déclara-t-elle distraitement, réfléchissant à haute voix. « Aviez-vous vraiment seulement douze ans lorsque vous l'avez affronté ? »

« Presque treize. » Confirma le fils Potter.

« … Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois louer votre courage ou vous réprimander pour votre témérité. » Avoua Saber, sans cesser de regarder la carcasse du Basilic. « Savoir que vous avez affronté ce monstre est une chose, le constater de mes propres yeux en est une autre… »

« Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes. » Rappela négligemment le Boy-Who-Lived en haussant les épaules. « La vie de quelqu'un était en danger et je n'avais _vraiment_ pas envie de laisser Riddle gagner. »

« … Oui, parlant de lui… » Déclara la jeune femme, reportant finalement son attention sur son Master. « Est-ce vraiment de ce Voldemort que vous tenez votre capacité à parler Fourchelang ? »

« C'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit. » Confirma Harry, levant un sourcil.

« Je vois… » Murmura la Servant. « Cela ressemble à quelque chose qui existe dans mon monde d'origine, mais j'ignore à quel point cela pourrait se rapprocher de la vérité… »

« Dis toujours, on verra bien. » Proposa le fils Potter, son intérêt ravivé par les connaissances magiques d'un autre monde.

« Vous souvenez-vous de plus tôt, lorsque je vous ai parlé des circuits magiques ? » Vérifia Saber.

« Oui. » Confirma le Boy-Who-Lived. « De ce que j'ai compris, un circuit magique semble être quelque chose de relativement similaire au noyau magique que nous avons. »

« En substance, c'est à peu près ça. » Admit la Servant en hochant la tête. « Il n'y a que deux véritables différences entre noyau magique et circuit magique : leur puissance et leur nombre. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Harry, confus, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Commençons par le plus simple… » Décida la jeune femme. « Chaque sorcier ne dispose que d'un noyau magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Suppose. » Hésita le fils Potter. « Je n'ai jamais été vérifier, mais du peu que j'en sais, ce doit être le cas. »

« Comme c'est également le cas pour moi. » Poursuivit Saber. « Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas des circuits magiques. Il n'est pas rare pour un magus d'en avoir plusieurs. En fait, c'est même plutôt normal. En moyenne, un magus nait avec 20 circuits magiques. »

« … Wow ! » Fut la réaction du Boy-Who-Lived. « A quel point sont-ils puissants comparé à un quelqu'un qui dispose d'un noyau magique ? »

« C'est là que commence la partie difficile et complexe à expliquer. » Prévint la Servant. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais personne d'autre dans mon monde d'origine à posséder un noyau magique. De plus, en raison de la nature particulière de mon noyau magique, j'ignore jusqu'à quel point il est similaire aux noyaux magiques de ce monde. Néanmoins, en supposant que nos noyaux magiques soient identiques, je devrais pouvoir l'expliquer à peu près correctement. Vouloir comparer un circuit magique à un noyau magique, c'est comme vouloir comparer un chat à un guépard. Ils partagent des similitudes en raison d'être de la même famille, mais c'est tout. Dans les faits, un noyau magique génère plusieurs centaines de fois plus de Prana non-raffiné, sous forme d'Od, qu'un circuit magique. »

« Donc, à moins de posséder des centaines de circuits magiques, un magus ne peut pas vraiment se comparer à un sorcier en termes de quantité d'énergie magique… De Prana, c'est ça ? » Résuma Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« De manière très simplifiée, mais oui. » Confirma la jeune femme. « En réalité, il y a quelques facteurs à prendre en compte, comme la taille du noyau magique ou la capacité des circuits magiques, qui ne génèrent pas tous les mêmes quantités de Prana, mais je préfèrerais que l'on évite de rentrer dans les détails. Pour aider mon explication, on va juste retenir qu'un sorcier moyen est plusieurs centaines de fois plus puissant qu'un magus moyen en pure capacité de Prana. »

« … Mais quel est le rapport entre Voldemort et les circuits magiques ? » Demanda le fils Potter, légèrement confus.

« J'allais y venir. » L'informa la Servant. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je parlais de magus _moyen_ , dans mon explication précédente. En effet, les vielles familles magus ont trouvé un moyen de rendre leurs descendants plus puissants artificiellement. »

« Comment ? » Interrogea le Boy-Who-Lived, suspendu aux lèvres de Saber.

« Grâce à quelque chose appelé une crête magique. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Initialement, les circuits magiques résident dans l'âme du magus. Toutefois, les vielles familles magus ont découvert comment extraire une partie de ces circuits magiques et les ancrer dans une crête magique qui sera ensuite transmise à la prochaine génération. A chaque génération, le cycle se répète. Le porteur de la crête magique transfère une partie de ses propres circuits dans ladite crête, avant de la transplanter à un nouveau porteur qui, à son tour, répétera le même cycle quelques décennies plus tard. Naturellement, plus une famille magus est vielle, plus sa lignée est élevée et plus la crête magique contient de circuits magiques. »

« … Et comment une crête magique est-elle transplantée ? » Demanda Harry, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« De la même façon qu'une greffe d'organe. » Clarifia la jeune femme. Physiquement, ce n'est pas si différent d'un tatouage sur la peau. Métaphysiquement, il faut penser à une crête magique comme à un organe interne spirituel. Une crête magique peut être transplantée n'importe où sur le corps et peut maintenir un magus en vie même s'il est mortellement blessé aussi longtemps qu'il y a de l'énergie magique en lui. Par ailleurs la crête magique fait également office d'archive thaumaturgique. Un magus, au moment de faire don de certains de ses circuits magiques à la crête, peut s'il le souhaite stocker en leur sein certains des sorts qu'il a appris au cours de sa vie. Les futurs possesseurs de la crête, auront ainsi accès à ces sorts, même si eux-mêmes ne les ont pas appris. »

« … » Le fils Potter regarda sa Servant, comprenant qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais incapable de saisir exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Et puis, soudainement, la compréhension se fit. « Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que… »

« Il est tout à fait possible que vous ayez involontairement hérité de l'équivalant d'une crête magique de Voldemort. » Conclut Saber.

« Mais… C'est ridicule ! » Protesta le Boy-Who-Lived. « Tu as dit qu'une crête magique ressemblait à un tatouage sur le corps. Je n'ai rien de tel ! »

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas si différent d'un tatouage, pas que c'en était un. » Rectifia la jeune femme. « Une crête magique peut prendre d'autres formes. Master, corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais cette cicatrice, sur votre front, a été faite par l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Oui. » Acquiesça Harry, quoiqu'à contrecœur.

« Pourtant, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, l'Avada Kedavra est réputé pour provoquer une mort instantanée de la cible tout en ne laissant _aucune_ trace sur le corps. » Rappela la Servant. « Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous cette cicatrice ? »

« … » Par réflexe, le fils Potter porta sa main à son front, son doigt traçant inconsciemment le contour de la cicatrice. Son visage avait légèrement pâlit.

« Le Fourchelang est une langue purement magique, que seule la lignée de Slytherin parle. » Poursuivit Saber. « D'une certaine façon, le Fourchelang peut être considéré comme un sort, et le fait que vous puissiez le parler en dépit de ne pas être un descendant de Slytherin semble être un point en faveur de ma théorie. »

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Marmonna le Boy-Who-Lived, un filet de sueur se formant sur son front. « … Qu'en serait-il des migraines et des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Cela pourrait être un effet secondaire indésirable. » Considéra prudemment la jeune femme. « Normalement, lorsqu'une crête magique est transplantée, beaucoup de précautions sont prises. Le receveur prend de nombreux médicaments pour éviter toute forme de rejet. Et évidemment, il faut qu'il soit compatible avec le donneur. A l'inverse, dans votre cas, il s'agissait d'un accident. De plus, votre crête ne dispose pas de circuit magique pour servir de stockage au Fourchelang. Bien que je ne sois pas une experte, je dirais que le problème vient du fait que votre crête magique est instable, désordonnée et sa structure est chaotique. Le fait qu'elle soit placée si près du cerveau n'arrange pas les choses. Naturellement, c'est s'il s'agit effectivement d'une crête magique et que je ne me trompe pas depuis le début. »

Harry médita silencieusement sur ces paroles pendant quelques instants avant que son expression ne change subitement.

« … Le venin de Basilic. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix soudainement rauque.

« Pardon ? » Fit la Servant, perplexe et confuse.

« Le venin de Basilic. » Répéta le garçon un peu plus fort, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « A l'époque, j'avais autre chose en tête pour me soucier de cela mais, maintenant que j'y pense, le venin de Basilic est censé être foudroyant, capable de tuer un sorcier adulte en une dizaine de secondes ! Pourtant, presque deux minutes se sont écoulées entre le moment où j'ai été mordu et le moment où Fawkes m'a guéri ! » Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. « … Plus tôt, tu as dit qu'une crête magique pouvait maintenir son porteur en vie même s'il était mortellement blessé. Je pense… Je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison. Ma cicatrice doit être une sorte de crête magique, ou quel que soit l'équivalant qui existe dans mon monde ! »

« Master… » Fit Saber d'un ton doux, compatissant.

« Mais savoir cela ne résout rien ! » Déclara le fils Potter, inspirant à fond pour se calmer. « Comment est-ce que je m'en débarrasse ? Est-ce que je devrais même m'en débarrasser ? Et si je ne m'en débarrasse pas, comment puis-je faire pour annuler les effets secondaires ? »

« … Je n'ai pas les réponses, Master. » Avoua la jeune femme. « La décision de conserver ou non cette crête magique ne peut être prise que par vous. Quant aux effets secondaires, un magus aurait pu vous donner des solutions mais, malheureusement, je n'en suis pas une. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller de faire, c'est de méditer. La méditation permet d'améliorer la concentration et la focalisation, de lutter contre les pollutions mentales et d'aiguiser les sens. Je suis raisonnablement certaine que cela pourrait vous aider, ou au moins en partie. »

« … Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Consentit Harry après un instant de réflexion. « Et une chose de plus à ajouter sur ma liste des choses à faire. Il fallait déjà que je fasse en sorte de survivre au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, que je poursuive mes recherches sur la Coupe de Feu, que je trouve une nouvelle activité sportive, et maintenant je dois également apprendre à méditer. L'année va être longue… » Soupira-t-il.

« Je serai à vos côtés pour vous aider, Master ! » Assura la Servant. « Je vous préparerai de mon mieux pour affronter toutes les situations. Je ferai également des recherches la nuit, pendant que vous dormirez, pour voir jusqu'où il m'est possible d'intervenir dans ce tournoi. Pour ce qui est de la méditation, je la pratique moi-même, donc je pourrais vous l'enseigner. Quant à trouver une activité physique, je pense également avoir une idée. Au vu de la façon dont vous avez tué le Basilic, je pense qu'il serait intéressant que vous appreniez à manier l'épée. Cela a également l'avantage d'augmenter vos chances de survie, donc les avantages sont doubles. »

« … J'ai deux questions. » Annonça le Boy-Who-Lived. « Peux-tu vraiment m'apprendre à manier une épée ? Et quand exactement prévoies-tu de dormir ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises à la tâche pour moi. »

« Master… Je suis un Servant de classe Saber. » Rappela-t-elle. « Je peux naturellement vous enseigner les bases sans difficulté. Et ma condition de Servant fait que je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil. Certes, je peux dormir, mais cela ne m'apporte aucun bienfait particulier, autre que d'économiser mon Mana. »

« Mana ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Prana ? » Interrogea Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Le Prana est de l'énergie magique raffinée. » Corrigea la jeune femme. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué plus tôt. L'énergie magique non-raffinée existe sous deux formes : le Mana et l'Od. Le Mana est l'énergie magique omniprésente dans le monde, tandis que l'Od est l'énergie magique présente dans le corps d'un être vivant. En un sens, on peut dire que le Mana est l'Od du monde. Inversement, on peut également dire que, pour une personne, toute énergie magique non-raffinée qui n'est pas son propre Od est du Mana. Ainsi, l'énergie magique dont vous m'alimentez actuellement est de l'Od pour vous mais du Mana pour moi. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu aspires mon Od actuellement ? » S'exclama le fils Potter.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Saber, perplexe. « Vous ne le sentez pas ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Admit le garçon, penaud.

« Eh bien, vous êtes épuisé, donc ce n'est pas si étonnant. » Songea la Servant à haute voix. « Il est également possible que vous n'ayez pas conscience de la fuite d'Od dans votre corps parce que vous n'êtes pas spirituellement conscient de votre noyau magique, quelque chose que la méditation devrait également corriger. Ou bien, il se pourrait que la Coupe de Feu soit celle qui m'alimente en Mana, plutôt que vous… Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment important pour le moment. Dans l'immédiat, nous devrions vraiment quitter la Chambre des Secrets pour que vous puissiez aller vous reposer. »

« Oui. » Accepta aussitôt Harry.

En réalité, il avait un peu peur que, s'ils restaient plus longtemps, ils allaient encore trouver quelque chose à commenter ou à débattre, repoussant encore davantage le moment de leur départ. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir visiter plus tard, après tout. Cependant, il devait bien l'avouer, le choc des cultures magiques de deux monde différents avait quelque chose de fascinant, au point où on en oubliait facilement les petites choses… Comme dormir, par exemple ! Le fils Potter pouvait déjà imaginer la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle rencontrerait Saber.

Parlant de ça…

« A tout hasard, tu ne serais pas capable de te rendre invisible ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Demanda le fils Potter, ramassant la Coupe de Feu qu'il avait récupéré de Saber, avant de sortir la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Malheureusement non. Alors que les Servants possèdent normalement la capacité de s'astraliser, ma condition particulière m'empêche de… » La jeune femme s'interrompit soudainement, clignant des yeux de surprise. « … En fait, il semblerait que je sois effectivement capable de m'astraliser. Comme c'est étrange… »

« A ce point ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Je ne suis pas censée pouvoir m'astraliser. » Eluda Saber. « Que j'en sois capable montre à quel point nos mondes fonctionnent différemment. »

« Mais… C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Voulut s'assurer le fils Potter.

« Absolument. » Confirma la Servant. « Cela représente un avantage indéniable, quoiqu'inattendu. Cela me permettra de vous servir encore plus efficacement, Master. »

« D'accord… Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » Interrogea le Boy-Who-Lived, curieux.

« L'astralisation est le fait d'entrer dans le plan astral. » Expliqua la jeune femme. « Essentiellement, le pan astral est un plan d'existence spirituel. De ce fait, il est détaché de ce que l'on pourrait appeler la réalité conventionnelle, en trois dimensions. Les êtres matériels ne peuvent exister en tant que tel dans le plan astral. Il leur est toutefois possible d'y accéder par le biais d'une méditation intense. Lorsqu'ils atteignent un état de transe, ils peuvent alors projeter leur conscience dans le plan astral. Littéralement, cela s'appelle une projection astrale. Toutefois, les Servants n'ont pas à passer par cela. Ce sont des Esprits Héroïques, des âmes à l'état pur, et donc des êtres spirituels plutôt que matériels. Leur réceptacle, qui les ancre dans la réalité du monde, n'est pas à proprement parlé physique, mais plutôt métaphysique. De ce fait, en s'astralisant, un Servant devient invisible et intangible. Techniquement, il n'existe même plus dans le plan matériel. »

« Je vois… » Murmura Harry, avant de froncer des sourcils. « Pourtant, tu as presque dit plus tôt que tu avais une condition particulière qui t'empêchait de t'astraliser. Serait-ce malvenu ou impoli de demander ce que voulais dire par là ? »

« … Eh bien, garder cela secret n'a plus vraiment d'importance, puisque ce n'est plus d'actualité. » Réfléchit Saber à haute voix. « En effet, j'avais une condition particulière qui m'empêchait de m'astraliser. Master, il vous faut avant tout comprendre que je ne suis pas devenue un Esprit Héroïque de manière conventionnelle. D'ordinaire, une personne devient un Esprit Héroïque après sa mort, parfois même plusieurs décennies ou siècles plus tard, le temps que sa légende se propage. Cependant, ce n'est pas mon cas. En quelque sorte, je suis devenue un Esprit Héroïque alors que mon corps était toujours vivant. Mortellement blessé et placé en stase, mais pas encore mort. De ce fait, mon âme est toujours relié au monde matériel par le biais de mon corps, ce qui m'empêche de pouvoir m'astraliser. Eh bien, je suppose que je aurais pu m'atraliser pendant que je médite, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. Pas que cela aurait vraiment été utile, puisque le véritable intérêt de pouvoir s'astraliser est de pouvoir se déplacer dans cet état… »

« … Qu'est-ce qui a changé, dans ce cas ? » Demanda le fils Potter, confus. « Pourquoi peux-tu soudainement t'astraliser alors que tu n'en étais pas capable auparavant ? »

« Parce que ce que je viens de vous expliquer n'était valable que pour _mon_ monde d'origine. » L'Informa la jeune femme. « C'est dans mon monde d'origine que repose mon corps, ce qui m'empêchait de m'astraliser. Cependant, _mon_ corps n'est pas présent dans _votre_ monde, Master. De ce fait, mon âme n'est plus retenue au monde matériel, ce qui me permet de m'astraliser comme n'importe quel Servant. »

« C'est une bonne chose, dans ce cas. » Déclara le Boy-Who-Live, un peu hors de sa profondeur. « Enfin, je suppose… »

« Peut-être devrions-nous y aller ? » Proposa Saber, voyant que son Master commençait à avoir du mal.

« Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire… » Accepta immédiatement Harry, soupirant une fois de plus. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant soupiré qu'en ce jour. Il espérait simplement que cela ne deviendrait pas une habitude..

Se contentant de hocher la tête, la Servant s'astralisa. Le fils Potter put ainsi observer de ses propres yeux le phénomène. Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas grand à voir. Un instant, elle était là et, l'instant suivant, elle n'y était plus. Curieux, le Boy-Who-Lived s'approcha de l'endroit où Saber avait été avant de disparaître et agita une main dans le vide. Naturellement, il ne toucha rien.

 _« Master, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? »_ Interrogea Saber avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

 _« Désolé… »_ S'excusa automatiquement le garçon. _« C'est juste que… Cela semble tellement plus utile qu'une cape d'invisibilité… »_

 _« C'est un pouvoir conçu pour faire la guerre. »_ Soupira la jeune femme. _« Mieux vaut laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. C'est préférable. »_

 _« Tu as raison, je… »_ Harry cligna soudainement des yeux. _« Attends une seconde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'entends dans ma tête ? »_

 _« Communication télépathique. »_ Déclara Saber. _« C'est l'un des effets de la liaison Master/Servant. Nous pouvons également partager nos sens, si besoin. Comment pensez-vous sinon qu'il me serait possible d'entendre un ordre absolu de l'un des sceaux de commandement si je devais ne pas être en votre présence ? »_

 _« Vu comme ça, je suppose que c'est logique… »_ Admit le fils Potter après un instant de réflexion.

 _« Lorsque je suis astralisée, la communication télépathique est la seule méthode à ma disposition pour parler avec vous, Master. »_ Expliqua la jeune femme. _« Sous forme astrale, je ne peux pas interagir avec le monde matériel. Cependant, il m'est possible de voir et d'entendre aussi bien que si j'étais physiquement présente. »_

 _« Cela reste néanmoins utile… »_ Songea le Boy-Who-Lived, mettant la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête. Un instant plus tard, il se raidit. D'un geste brusque, il l'enleva, puis la remit, puis recommença une seconde fois. « … Tu dois te moquer de moi ! »

 _« Master ? »_ Appela Saber, surprise par la réaction de son invocateur.

« Sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un, quelque part, a décidé de m'en vouloir ? » S'exaspéra Harry, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait recommencé à parler à haute voix. « Cette journée n'a-t-elle pas déjà été suffisamment longue ? Pourquoi dès que je prends la décision de quitter la Chambre des Secrets, quelque chose me détourne de cet objectif ? »

 _« Master, quel est le problème ? »_ Demanda la jeune femme, essayant d'attirer son attention.

« Je veux juste aller me coucher ! » Grommela le fils Potter. « C'est tout ce que je demande ! Ne peut-on pas me laisser un répit pour aujourd'hui ? Je ne peux pas en prendre plus, il faut que ça s'arrête _maintenant_! »

 _« Master ! »_ Hurla presque la Servant.

« … Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il avait vocalement laissé échapper sa frustration.

 _« Quel est le problème, Master ? »_ Interrogea Saber, se sentant concernée.

 _« Je te vois. »_ Fut la réponse brève du Boy-Who-Lived.

 _« … Master ? »_ Hésita la jeune femme, incertaine.

 _« Je te vois. »_ Répéta Harry. _« Je te vois vraiment ! Lorsque je porte ma cape d'invisibilité, je suis capable de te voir, même lorsque tu es astralisée. »_

 _« … Cela ne devrait pas être possible. »_ Murmura la Servant, légèrement choquée.

 _« Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je me suis dit ça depuis que j'ai découvert le monde magique… »_ Commenta le fils Potter avec lassitude, en enlevant une fois de plus sa cape d'invisibilité.

 _« … »_ Saber ne répondit pas, mais compatit néanmoins. Elle pouvait presque sentir le poids qui reposait sur les épaules de son Master, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la fatigue. Il avait déjà traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Son attention se porta alors sur la cape d'invisibilité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. _« … C'est étrange. »_

 _« Toute cette situation l'est déjà bien assez à mon goût… »_ Répliqua le Boy-Who-Lived. _« Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ? »_

 _« … Je ne suis pas certaine. »_ Avoua Saber, se rapprochant de son Master. _« C'est comme si votre cape d'invisibilité m'était familière… Comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part… Un peu comme l'écho d'un souvenir oublié. Pourtant, je_ sais _que je n'ai jamais vu un tel artefact, même dans mon monde d'origine. »_

 _« Cela ne nous avance à rien… »_ Gémit Harry, qui soupira. Encore. _« C'est insupportable ! Je n'ai jamais autant voulu de réponses à mes questions que depuis que je t'ai invoquée. Cela m'obsède un peu, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre… »_

 _« Peut-être un effet secondaire imprévu de la combinaison de notre lien Master/Servant avec votre crête magique instable… »_ Supposa la jeune femme, bien qu'elle soit légèrement dubitative. Une fois de plus, son attention dériva vers la cape d'invisibilité. _« Puis-je la toucher ? »_

 _« De quoi ? »_ Demanda le fils Potter, confus pendant un instant avant de finalement comprendre. _« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr… »_

 _« Merci, Master. »_ Le remercia Saber, approchant sa main de la cape d'invisibilité. Ses doigts entrèrent finalement en contact avec le tissu et commencèrent à glisser dessus. _« Impossible… »_

 _« Un de plus à ajouter à la liste… »_ Grogna le Boy-Who-Lived avec une pointe de sarcasme. _« Quel est le problème, cette fois-ci ? »_

 _« Je peux toucher votre cape d'invisibilité. »_ Expliqua la jeune femme.

 _« Et ? »_ Fit Harry, qui ne comprenait pas.

 _« Je peux la_ toucher _! »_ Répéta Saber, insistant sur ce point. _« Je suis sous forme astralisée ! Je ne devrais pas pouvoir interagir avec le monde matériel ! Même les murs, je leur passe à travers. Et pourtant, je peux toucher votre cape d'invisibilité… »_

 _« Oh ! Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi cela te met dans tous tes états. »_ Admit le fils Potter en hochant légèrement la tête.

 _« D'où provient cette cape ? »_ Demanda la Servant.

 _« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père la possédait déjà, et son père avant lui également. »_ Affirma le Boy-Who-Lived.

 _« Un héritage familial… »_ Résuma Saber, en pleine réflexion. _« Cette cape semble agir comme un filtre visuel permettant à celui qu'elle dissimule aux regards de percevoir le plan astral, ou au moins les êtres spirituels normalement invisible, probablement afin de s'en protéger… »_

 _« Es-tu sure ? »_ voulut savoir Harry, levant un sourcil.

 _« Malheureusement, je crains que non. »_ Avoua la jeune femme avec réticence

 _« Dans ce cas, oublions ça. »_ Décida le fils Potter. _« Pour le moment, en tout cas. Ce n'est pas vraiment une priorité, comparé à tout le reste que l'on a encore à faire… Commençons par le plus urgent, on pourra toujours revenir dessus si on en trouve le temps. »_

 _« Compris, Master. »_ Accepta facilement la Servant.

 _« Et au fait, tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler Master ? »_ Demanda Harry, avec une légère supplique dans la voix. _« Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi une fille mignonne sortie soudainement de nulle part m'appelle Master… »_

 _« Aviez-vous l'intention de parler de moi à quelqu'un, Master ? »_ Répondit Saber.

 _« Je ne devrais pas ? »_ S'étonna le Boy-Who-Lived.

 _« Vous devriez taire mon existence, au moins pour le moment. »_ Expliqua la jeune femme. _« Quelqu'un a mis votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Cette personne risque d'être méfiante de tout nouveau venu. Cependant, elle n'aura pas de raison de se méfier si elle ne sait pas que je suis là en premier lieu. »_

 _« Ce qui est possible grâce à l'astralisation ! »_ Comprit le fils Potter, ses yeux s'élargissant.

 _« Exactement ! »_ Approuva la Servant. _« Puisqu'à première vue votre vie ne semble pas à en danger en dehors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cela signifie que je peux quitter votre côté sans craindre pour votre santé et votre bien-être. Je pourrai donc enquêter en secret et vous rapporter mes découvertes. C'est généralement ainsi que l'astralisation est utilisée pendant une guerre du Graal. »_

 _« Je peux voir pourquoi… »_ Commenta Harry. _« Quoi qu'il en soit, sortons d'ici ! Cet endroit commence à me déprimer… »_ Remettant sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête, il prit la carte du maraudeur dans une main et sortit sa baguette avec l'autre. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

* * *

 _« L'astralisation est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable… »_ Songea le fils Potter, émerveillé.

Continuant à marcher, Harry regarda à côté de lui. Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, il lui était possible de voir Saber qui le suivait fidèlement, se fiant au bruit de ses pas pour le repérer. Cependant, elle n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du maraudeur. Même les fantômes de Hogwarts y figuraient, Peaves inclus, mais pas la Servant. Elle était véritablement indétectable… Sauf pour cette fameuse cape d'invisibilité. Ce devait vraiment être un artefact magique puissant pour pouvoir accomplir un tel exploit !

Sur une note de côté, la carte du maraudeur semblait commencer à avoir des bugs. Parfois, le point représentant Harry, ainsi que son nom complet, semblait clignoter brièvement, disparaissant un très court instant avant de réapparaître. Un tel phénomène n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et bizarrement, cela se produisait toujours alors qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Quand il fixait clairement la carte du maraudeur, même pendant une durée prolongée, il ne se passait rien. Etait-ce son imagination ? Peut-être… Il était tellement fatigué qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il commence à imaginer des choses.

Après quelques minutes, le duo arriva enfin au septième étage. Ce ne serait plus très long avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin la salle commune de Gryffindor. Et alors qu'Harry ne voulait toujours pas faire face à ses camarades, l'attrait de son lit douillet surpassait sa répulsion du moment envers les autres élèves. Fatigué comme il l'était, il était presque prêt à faire n'importe quoi si cela signifiait pouvoir enfin fermer les yeux et dormir. Et il était si proche de pouvoir le faire…

Naturellement, il fallut que sa Servant choisisse ce moment pour s'arrêter.

 _« Saber ? »_ Appela Harry dans un mélange de lassitude et de résignation. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette porte. »_ Informa la jeune femme en pointant dans la direction où elle regardait. _« Il y a une extraordinairement forte concentration de Prana qui la recouvre. »_

 _« … Quelle porte ? »_ Demanda le fils Potter, observant l'endroit indiqué mais ne voyant rien.

Tout ce qu'il voyait était un énorme tableau qui recouvrait toute cette partie du mur et représentait Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. En tout cas, c'était ce que disait la petite plaque descriptive associée à l'œuvre. Dans un sens, Harry pouvait presque admirer la stupidité de l'homme. Lui-même avait eu le malheur de faire face à un troll des montagnes dans sa première année, sans surprise le jour d'halloween, et il pouvait confirmer que leur stupidité n'avait d'égal que leur dangerosité… Et ils étaient extrêmement stupides ! Cependant, le Boy-Who-Lived ne voyait aucune porte, pas même _dans_ la peinture, qui soit dit en passant était inintéressante.

Oui, franchement inintéressante…

 _« Vous ne la voyez pas ? »_ Vérifia Saber, fronçant les sourcils.

 _« … Il n'y a rien. »_ Déclara le fils Potter d'une voix monotone.

 _« … Master ? »_ Appela la jeune femme, plissant légèrement les yeux. _« Essayez de vous concentrer sur l'endroit que pointe mon doigt, s'il vous plait. »_

 _« Si tu y tiens… »_ Soupira Harry, étrangement ennuyé.

 _« … »_ La Servant observa les réactions du garçon alors qu'il fixait, ou plutôt tentait de fixer, l'endroit indiquer, et comprit finalement ce qui se passait. _« Donc, c'est comme ça… Il semblerait que le Prana qui recouvre la porte soit au moins capable de camoufler la porte, de détourner l'attention des gens et peut-être même de provoquer un désintérêt croissant, ce qui expliquerait vos réactions. »_

 _« … Je suppose que cela se tient. »_ Consentit le Boy-Who-Lived, les sourcils froncés. _' »Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois capable de la voir, dans ce cas ? »_

 _« Je possède une très forte résistance à la magie. »_ Expliqua brièvement Saber. _« Même alors, j'ai failli ne pas remarquer cette porte… »_ Avoua-t-elle, légèrement impressionnée.

 _« Bon, et maintenant ? »_ Soupira Harry. _« Je suppose que tu veux qu'on ouvre la porte… »_

 _« Cela peut attendre demain… »_ Avoua la jeune femme d'un air détaché.

 _« … Puisqu'on est déjà sur place, autant voir ce qu'il en est. »_ Décida Harry. _« En fonction de ce qu'on trouvera, on pourrait avoir à revenir une autre fois mais, s'il n'y a rien, autant s'en assurer tout de suite. »_

 _« Compris, Master ! »_ Accepta la Servant, hochant la tête. _« Il serait préférable que ce soit moi qui ouvre la porte, juste au cas où il y aurait quelque chose de dangereux de l'autre côté. »_

 _« Je vais vérifier les alentours avec la carte du maraudeur. »_ Annonça rapidement le fils Potter, avant de faire exactement cela. _« C'est bon, la voie est libre ! »_

Acquiesçant, Saber quitta immédiatement sa forme astrale. Sans perdre de temps, elle attrapa la poignée et la tourna. Avec un clic sonore, la porte s'ouvrit. Entrant prudemment, la jeune femme vérifia l'intérieur et, confirmant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, reprit sa forme astrale. Le tout n'avait pris qu'une seconde.

 _« Il n'y a pas de danger, Master. »_ Annonça-t-elle. _« Vous pouvez venir. En fait, je pense que cela va vous plaire… »_

Honnêtement curieux, Harry passa le cadre de la porte… et se retrouva dans une chambre aux couleurs de Gryffindor. La surprise fut telle qu'il en resta bouche bée. C'était honnêtement inattendu… Mais également plus que bienvenu ! Cela tombait étonnamment bien, comme si la salle avait été préparée spécialement pour lui, ce qui bien sûr était ridicule. Néanmoins, pour qu'il trouve exactement ce qu'il désirait le plus au moment où il en avait besoin, c'était une _très_ étonnante coïncidence, surtout en prenant en compte tous les charmes et autres sorts placés sur la porte.

 _« Est-ce vraiment sûr ? »_ Voulut confirmer le fils Potter.

 _« Totalement ! »_ Confirma Saber. _« Mes sens ne me trompent pas et sont formels. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, je dormirai ici pour ce soir. »_ Décida le Boy-Who-Lived.

 _« Soit, tant que vous allez manger quelque chose à votre réveil demain matin. »_ Accepta la jeune femme avec sévérité.

 _« La faim est l'ennemie, je sais… »_ Soupira Harry.

 _« N'ayez crainte, Master, je veillerai sur vous. »_ Assura sa Servant. _« Rien ne vous arrivera en ma présence. »_

Dans des circonstances normales, cela l'aurait énormément dérangé de s'allonger dans un lit tandis qu'une fille à côté de lui annonçait qu'elle allait le regarder dormir toute la nuit. Toutefois, en l'occurrence, il était tellement fatigué qu'il se contenta de s'étaler de ton son long sur le matelas et de fermer les yeux. Sans surprise, en à peine dix secondes, il était enfin endormi. Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves fut de se rappeler le nom qu'il avait eu le temps d'entrapercevoir pendant un minuscule instant sur la carte du maraudeur.

 _Arturia (Saber) Pendragon_

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre !

Pour être franc, ce chapitre n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Dans mon esprit, l'histoire aurait dû progresser beaucoup plus. Malheureusement, des idées me sont venues de plus en plus à mesure que j'écrivais ce chapitre et… Eh bien, ça a donné ça.

Le coup de la crête magique, par exemple, m'est venu sur le coup. Ceux qui sont familiers avec le Nasuverse doivent avoir fait le lien. Pour les autres, je vous conseille d'aller lire le wikia anglais sur le sujet, c'est super intéressant !

La cape d'invisibilité aussi a eu droit à son petit truc. Ce coup-ci, cependant, c'est presque uniquement basé sur le Potterverse. Je pense que les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront déjà compris ce que je comptais faire avec ça.

Pour le reste, il y a tellement de choses à dire, mais je ne veux pas spoiler les futurs chapitres. Disons simplement que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que Saber et Harry iront dans la Chambre des Secrets…

A présent, j'aurais une question sur un sujet assez délicat. Au début, je ne comptais pas en parler, mais puisque la question m'a été posée de nombreuses fois dans mes messages privés, j'ai senti le besoin d'en parler.

Récemment, plusieurs de mes lecteurs m'ont demandé si je comptais créer une page Tipeee. Pour être France, je ne savais même pas de quoi il s'agissait avant qu'on m'en parle. Bref, pour résumer, c'est un site qui permet de faire des dons !

Je suis… Assez incertain de ce que je dois décider de faire.

Dois-je créer une page Tipeee ou non ?

A l'origine, et c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas, mon travail est à but non-lucratif. C'est vraiment juste partager mes histoires, ma passion et mon imagination. D'un autre côté, les dons ne sont pas vraiment un paiement mais une forme d'encouragement de mes lecteurs donc… Je ne sais pas.

J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis sur la question.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on se reverra bientôt !

ps: un lecteur anglais m'a également parlé de P-atreon (le mot sans tiret est censuré pour une raison quelconque). Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est la même chose (je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier...).


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, je suis de retour !

Je sais, cela fait un petit moment depuis la dernière fois, mais j'ai des excuses (qui n'intéressent personne).

Plus important, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous signaler. Je le ferai en note de fin de page.

En dehors de cela, pas grand-chose à dire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : New day…_**

Harry se réveilla doucement au petit matin. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, chassant ainsi les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il se sentait bien. Calme. Reposé. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait eu un très long et étrange rêve. Quelque chose de si incroyable et irréel que cela ne pouvait définitivement _pas_ être la réalité. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'être persuadé par cette vérité, le fils Potter se rendit soudain compte que ce n'était pas son lit et donc qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir de Gryffindor.

« Master, vous êtes réveillé. Bon. » Constata une voix, derrière lui, qui le fit presque sursauter. Se redressant d'un bond, Harry se retourna pour regarder la personne qui venait de parler.

« … Saber. » Murmura-t-il. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Tout, de sa sélection comme champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à l'invocation de l'Esprit Héroïque, avait vraiment été réel.

« Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez réveillé tôt. » Déclara formellement la jeune femme. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce juste lui ou parlait-elle d'une manière plus formelle que la veille ? « Nous avons beaucoup à faire, vous nourrir se trouvant en haut de cette liste. Cependant, avant que nous nous mettions en route, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser… » Elle indiqua un livre, ouvert, qui se trouvait sur un pupitre en marbre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, curieux malgré lui.

« Lisez et vous comprendrez. » Se contenta de dire Saber. « Ce sera plus simple et plus clair ainsi. »

« … D'accord. » Accepta le fils Potter, sceptique, mais néanmoins obéissant.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la Servant et observa l'ouvrage en question. Cela ressemblait à un grimoire et, à en juger par son apparence, il devait être _très_ vieux. Même dans la bibliothèque de l'école, réserve incluse, il n'avait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi âgé. Et pourtant, il était clair que le livre en question était parfaitement préservé. Toujours prudemment, le Boy-Who-Lived continua d'avancer, s'arrêtant finalement devant le pupitre et commença à lire les pages exposées.

 _Servant :_

 _Class : Saber_

 _Master : Harry Potter_

 _True Name : Non-divulgué_

 _Alignment : Loyal Bon_

 _Statistics :_

 _Strenght : B_

 _Endurance : A_

 _Agility : A_

 _Mana : A_

 _Luck : D_

 _Noble Phantasm : A++_

 _Class Abilities :_

 _Magic Resistance : A (C- temporairement contre tout dommage physique)_

 _Riding : A_

 _Personal Skills :_

 _Charisma : B_

 _Instinct : A_

 _Mana Burst : A_

 _Noble Phantasms :_

 _Non-divulgués_

« … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Marmonna Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. « Saber, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de lire ? »

« Ceci, Master, représente la liste de mes capacités » Expliqua succinctement la jeune femme. « Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, ce n'est pas moi qui les ait écrites. J'ai trouvé le livre tel quel alors que je parcourais la pièce pendant la nuit. Ceci dit, cette salle est vraiment fascinante et mystérieuse. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le fils Potter, confus.

« Eh bien, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, cette salle peut vous fournir à peu près tout ce dont vous avez besoin, à quelques exceptions près. » Informa rapidement la Servant. « Elle peut soit transmettre des objets qui ont été stockés en elle au préalable, soit créer sur mesure ce dont vous avez besoin. » Elle indiqua une nouvelle fois le grimoire. « Par exemple, je doute fortement que ce livre ait existé avant que je ne commence à explorer. D'une part, je viens d'un monde parallèle et, d'autre part, les informations contenues sont trop précises et actuelles pour que cela ne puisse être qu'une coïncidence. Cet endroit réagit à nos désirs, nos besoins, en temps réel. »

« Je… Je vois… » Furent les seuls mots d'Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » Poursuivit Saber. « Cette salle ne se contente pas de vous _fournir_ ce dont vous avez besoin. Elle peut littéralement _devenir_ ce dont vous avez besoin. Qu'il s'agisse d'une chambre, d'une bibliothèque ou d'autre chose, les seules limites de son pouvoir sont l'imagination de ceux en son sein. »

« C'est… Impressionnant. » Convint le Boy-Who-Lived, mystifié.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Convint l'Esprit Héroïque, hochant la tête. « J'ai eu l'occasion de tester la Salle sur Demande, il semble que ce soit son nom, pendant une partie de la nuit et je dois bien avouer ne pas être parvenu à n'en trouver qu'une seule limite. Il n'est pas possible pour elle de produire de la nourriture… Vous devrez donc aller manger avec le reste des étudiants dans la Grande Salle. Comme je l'ai dit hier, s'isoler est la dernière chose que vous devriez faire. C'est probablement ce que veut votre ennemi. Si cela avait été une véritable Guerre du Saint Graal, j'aurais effectivement privilégié votre vision des choses. Moins vous êtes vu, moins vous risquiez d'être ciblé. La situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez m'oblige malheureusement à prendre les faits en compte et à vous recommander un autre plan, celui que je vous ai déjà formulé, qui est de ne pas vous isoler. »

« … Comment est-ce que tu sais que cet endroit s'appelle la Salle sur Demande ? » Demanda le fils Potter, préférant ne pas commenter l'argumentation de sa Servant et se concentrer plutôt sur des détails. « Et as-tu vraiment passé toute la nuit debout sans dormir ? »

« Master… » Soupira Saber. « Je vous ai déjà expliqué que, parce que, en tant qu'Esprit Héroïque, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Et encore moins si tôt après mon invocation. »

« … Désolé. J'avais oublié. » Avoua Harry, penaud.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Master. » Assura la jeune femme. « Pour répondre à votre autre question, c'est en fait très simple. J'ai simplement demandé à la salle elle-même et elle m' répondu… En quelque sorte. J'en ai également profité pour savoir comment y accéder par des moyens normaux, puisqu'il était évident que ma méthode n'était absolument pas conventionnelle. Apparemment, il faut simplement passer trois fois devant la peinture à l'extérieur avec son désir en tête et la Salle sur Demande apparaîtra d'elle-même. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le Gryffindor. « Eh bien, une telle salle va sans doute m'être utile à l'avenir. »

« Va _nous_ être utile à l'avenir, Master. » Rectifia posément la Servant.

« … Certes. » Consentit Harry, hochant légèrement la tête après une légère hésitation. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le fameux livre, à l'origine de toute cette discussion, et fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il manque certaines informations ? »

« Ce n'est pas une erreur. » Confirma Saber. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, le livre liste mes capacités, mais peut-être aurait-il été plus juste de dire qu'il liste les capacités que je juge pertinentes de dévoiler. En l'occurrence, mon identité réelle n'est pas pertinente, pas plus que mes Noble Phantasms.

« Oh… » Fit le Boy-Who-Lived, clignant des yeux. « … Qu'est-ce qu'un Noble Phantasm ? »

« … Mes excuses pour avoir oublié une fois de plus que vous ne connaissez pas les connaissances de base de mon monde d'origine. » Regretta la jeune femme. « Pour faire simple, un Noble Phantasm est un mystère cristallisé. Il peut s'agir d'une arme, armure ou capacité appartenant généralement à un Esprit Héroïque. Les Noble Phtanasms incarnent le mystère ultime d'un héros et symbolisent son existence à travers des faits historiques ou des anecdotes. »

« Donc… Un Noble Phantasm est un peu comme une carte d'identité pour un héros ? » Résuma le fils Potter, incertain.

« Dans un sens, oui. » Confirma Saber, hochant la tête. « Mais en même temps, c'est tellement plus que ça. Pour nous autres, Esprits Héroïques, notre Noble Phantasm est une partie de notre légende. Une partie de _nous_. Un Noble Phantasm a toujours une signification profondément liée à l'Esprit Héroïque qui le possède. Le simple fait de _voir_ un Noble Phantasm peut en dire beaucoup sur un Esprit Héroïque, parfois même jusqu'à en révéler son identité. L'apparence de certains d'entre eux est tellement évidente qu'elle rend impossible pour un Servant de dissimuler sa véritable identité. »

« … Est-ce ton cas ? » Demanda Harry. La conversation venait de lui faire prendre conscience du fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'épée de son Servant. Etant donné qu'elle était Saber, c'était extrêmement étrange, suspect même. Le fait qu'elle semblait toujours tenir quelque chose d'invisible dans ses mains n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-elle, hochant légèrement la tête. « Mon Noble Phantasm est mon épée. La voir révélerait automatiquement mon identité, tant ma lame est célèbre et reconnaissable. Heureusement, je possède un autre Noble Phantasm, celui-ci capable de dissimuler mon arme aux regards. »

« Il est possible pour un Esprit Héroïque de posséder plusieurs Noble Phantasms ? » S'étonna le Boy-Who-Lived.

« Ce n'est pas exactement commun, mais c'est effectivement possible. » Confirma la jeune femme. « Plus un Esprit Héroïque a été formidable de son vivant, plus sa légende est grande. Cela favorise, sans toutefois garantir, la possibilité qu'un Esprit Héroïque acquière de nouveaux Noble Phantasms. »

« … » Le fils Potter hocha distraitement la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait. Il n'avait cependant écouté qu'à moitié l'explication, même s'il l'avait effectivement retenue et comprise. Son attention, dans l'immédiat, était portée sur la main de Saber, celle qui tenait censément la fameuse épée invisible. Plus il la regardait, et plus une pensée persistait. Et il n'avait pas oublié le nom qu'il avait vu inscrit sur la carte du maraudeur la veille. Arturia Pendragon. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Eh bien, pas totalement. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit fonctionner sa mémoire, essayant de comprendre d'où ce sentiment venait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais il finit par trouver. « … Caliburn. » Murmura-t-il.

C'était le nom de l'épée qui était associée au nom Pendragon dans le monde magique. Il se souvenait vaguement que Binns l'avait mentionné à une ou deux reprises, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du contexte. Dommage. Sauf que Caliburn avait été l'épée d'Arthur Pendragon, mieux connu sous le nom du Roi Arthur. Et si Harry ne se trompait pas, ce dont il n'était malheureusement pas certain en raison de son manque de connaissances malgré, ou plutôt à cause, de la façon dont l'ont élevé les Dursley, les légendes arthuriennes étaient plutôt célèbres même dans le monde non-magique. Probablement assez pour cette histoire de Noble Phantasm.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que sa Servant s'était raidie.

« … Saber ? » Appela-t-il, hésitant.

« … Master. » Répondit-elle, sa voix soigneusement neutre. « Savez-vous qui je suis ? Connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« … Oui. » Admit le fils Potter après un instant d'hésitation.

« Je vois… » Murmura la jeune femme. « Puis-je demander comment vous l'avez découvert ? »

« La carte du maraudeur. » Expliqua succinctement le Boy-Who-Lived. « Tu n'apparais pas dessus lorsque tu es astralisée. Cependant, lorsque tu as ouvert la porte de la Salle sur Demande, tu t'es brièvement désastralisée. Et comme c'était au moment où j'utilisais la carte pour vérifier que personne n'approchait, ton nom est apparu pendant un instant. Un court instant, mais je l'ai vu. Je suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Master. » Assura l'Esprit Héroïque, se détendant. « Les circonstances ont fait que vous découvriez mon identité de cette façon. C'est ainsi. On ne peut rien y changer. Ce qui est fait est fait. Inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le passé. » Saber s'interrompit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Donc, Vous connaissez mon nom… »

« Arturia Pendragon. » Confirma doucement Harry, bien que la confusion pouvait être vue dans ses yeux

« Je vois… » Elle se tut un instant, pensive. « Vous avez mentionné Calibrun, plus tôt. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? Serait-ce possible que vous ayez vu au travers de mon Invisible Air ? Ou est-ce mon nom qui vous a permis de faire le lien ? »

« Invisible Air ? » Répéta le fils Potter, perplexe, regardant les mains de la Servant du coin des yeux, mais ne voyant toujours rien. « Non, c'est ton nom… Pendragon. Ce nom est… Disons qu'il n'est pas inconnu dans la société magique. C'est le nom du roi Arthur. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais tu sembles lui être liée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans la société magique, il est dit que le roi Arthur possédait une épée. Cette épée est connue sous le nom de Caliburn… »

« Caliburn, the Golden Sword of Assured Victory. » Parla alors Saber. « Tel est son nom complet. Eh bien, c'est ainsi qu'elle est connue dans mon monde. Effectivement, je connais bien cette épée. Après tout, je l'ai maniée. »

« Tu l'as maniée ? » A la confusion sur son visage, il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. « Donc… Tu as connu le roi Arthur ? Tu étais de sa famille ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Convint la jeune femme, désormais amusée et n'ayant plus de raison de dissimuler son identité. « Master, combien de personnes portant le nom de Pendragon pouvez-vous me citer dans l'instant ? »

« Eh bien, il y a toi… » Commença le fils Potter.

« Sans m'inclure. » Précisa-t-elle, se permettant un sourire amusé.

« … Juste un, le roi Arthur. » Déclara finalement le Boy-Who-Lived après un court instant de réflexion.

« … » La Servant hocha la tête en silence, attendant une sorte de réaction de son Master. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et, lorsqu'il devint évident qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, Saber soupira légèrement. « Master, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à propos des Esprits Héroïques ? »

« … Ce sont de grands héros du passé. » Se rappela Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Des personnes dont le nom a tellement marqué l'histoire que cela les a rendu immortels. »

« Leur légende les a rendu immortel. » Rectifia la jeune femme. « Mais autrement correct. Avez-vous compris ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre ? »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr. » Avoua le fils Potter, hésitant. « Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse juste là, au creux de mes mains. Et pourtant, elle continue de m'échapper. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à la saisir. »

« Laissez-moi vous donner un autre indice, dans ce cas. » Suggéra la Servant. « Quel héros, portant le nom de Pendragon, vous viens immédiatement à l'esprit ? »

« … ! » Les yeux de son Master s'élargirent finalement de compréhension. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Si vous le permettez, je vais à présent me présenter correctement. » Proposa la jeune femme, son ton redevenant un peu plus formel. « Mon nom est Arturia Pendragon, mieux connu sous le nom du roi Arthur. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Master. »

« … Le roi Arthur est une femme ? » Furent les premières pensées d'Harry, qui furent également prononcées à haute voix.

« Dans votre monde, peut-être pas. » Admit Saber, rappelant ainsi qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. « Mais dans mon monde d'origine, je suis née femme. J'ai cependant été élevée comme un homme et me suis toujours considérée comme tel. Et lorsque j'ai retiré Caliburn de la pierre, j'ai également cessé d'être humaine. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le Boy-Who-Lived, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre le sens profond d'une telle déclaration. « Est-ce que tu t'es transformée en autre chose ? Comme une sorte de vampire ? » Il la regarda ensuite de haut en bas, à la fois sérieux et perplexe. « Tu m'as l'air tout à fait humaine. » Commenta-t-il.

« Et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. » Rappela la jeune femme. « Master, je suis désormais un Esprit Héroïque. De ce seul fait, je ne suis pas humaine, même si je l'ai été. Bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait correct, il ne serait pas non plus totalement erroné de dire que j'ai transcendé mon humanité en devenant un Esprit Héroïque, devenant plus que je n'ai été de mon vivant. Mais déjà, en devenant roi, je ne me considérai déjà plus comme humaine. J'étais, je devais être, parfaite. Sans défaut. Pour le bien de mon peuple. Etre humaine ne me le permettait pas, donc je suis devenue plus que cela. »

« … Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu as cessé de te considérer comme humaine, ou que tu as effectivement cessé de l'être ? » Demanda finalement le fils Potter, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compréhension.

« Un peu des deux, je suppose. » Admit la jeune femme. « J'ai été forcé de prendre d'innombrables décisions difficiles, certaines impossibles. D'autres auraient dit que mes décisions étaient impitoyables, voire inhumaines, peut-être que ça l'était. En plus de mon désir d'être parfaite pour le bien de mon peuple, cela a contribué à ne plus me considérer comme humaine. Néanmoins, même sans prendre cela en compte, je ne l'étais déjà plus totalement. » Elle se désigna de sa main libre. « Mon apparence actuelle est celle que j'avais à ma mort. Pourtant, je ne suis pas morte jeune. Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas morte aussi jeune que ce que mon apparence semble suggérer. J'ai régné plus de 10 ans, après tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Harry ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Cette conversation était à un niveau bien plus élevé que ce qu'il avait l'habitude. Même Hermione ne le laissait pas à ce point dans un état de confusion semi-permanent après l'une de leurs discussions… Même si bien souvent cela ressemblait davantage à un monologue.

« Cela veut dire que j'ai cessé de vieillir. » Expliqua Saber. « Pour être un roi parfait, je ne devais avoir aucune faiblesse. La vieillesse était l'une de ces faiblesses. Ainsi, mon corps est resté jeune, me permettant ainsi de rester au meilleur de mes capacités en tout temps. Pour cette même raison, je ne suis jamais tombé malade. »

« Ah… D'accord. » Fit le Boy-Who-Lived, incertain de savoir quoi dire d'autre. « … Et donc, quel est le rapport avec ce dont nous parlions au début ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, se grattant la joue dans un mélange de perplexité et de timidité.

« … Il semblerait que je me sois laissée emportée dans mes explications. » Réalisa la jeune femme, un _très_ léger soupçon de rougeur colorant ses joues, si subtilement que c'en était presque imperceptible à moins de chercher spécifiquement cela. « Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement. » Déclara-t-elle solennellement, baissant la tête pour reconnaître son tort, mais sans réellement s'incliner. Il n'y avait là aucun acte de soumission.

« C-Ce n'est rien. Vraiment ! » S'empressa d'assurer Harry, mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, il était assez habitué à ce genre de comportement, Hermione faisait souvent quelque chose d'assez semblable. Eh bien, à part les excuses formelles, mais pour le reste il y avait plus que quelques similitudes.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Caliburn a en effet été mon arme. » Expliqua l'Esprit Héroïque, avec un regard nostalgique. « On peut dire sans vraiment s'y tromper qu'il s'agissait de mon tout premier symbole, l'origine même de ma légende. Malheureusement, Caliburn a été détruite au cours d'une violente bataille. Ma lame a rapidement été remplacée, et je ne peux nier que l'épée qui a suppléé Caliburn est bien meilleure que l'originale. Néanmoins, Caliburn a toujours été _mon_ arme et _mon_ symbole. Je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir un attachement aussi fort pour Excalibur que celui que j'ai eu pour Caliburn. »

« Excalibur ? » Répéta Harry, sans y penser, le nom faisant en quelque sorte écho en lui en dépit du fait de ne l'avoir jamais entendu auparavant.

« Mon épée actuelle. » Précisa Saber, remarquant le manque de reconnaissance dans les yeux de son Master. « Je suis surprise que cela ne vous évoque rien. Son nom complet est Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. Il s'agit également du Noble Phantasm le plus puissant actuellement en ma possession. Et non, ce n'est pas un hasard si Caliburn et Excalibur ont des noms avec une sonorité similaire. Dans un sens, Caliburn est le prototype d'Excalibur. »

« Prototype ? » Encore une fois, le fils Potter ne comprenait pas le terme. Eh bien, il savait ce que cela voulait dire mais il n'était pas sûr que la définition soit la même dans ce contexte particulier.

« Pour faire simple, un prototype est un Noble Phantasm dont l'origine, ou une partie de celle-ci, provient d'une légende antérieure à celle dont un autre est issu, »

« … Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda le Boy-Who-Lived, le regard vide.

« Cela signifie que les deux Noble Phantasms sont similaires, autant dans l'apparence que dans la légende. Origines similaires, périodes différentes. La légende la plus ancienne est celle qui a inspiré la plus récente. Et puisque un Noble Phantasm est une partie de la légende d'un Esprit Héroïque, il y a effet de transposition, ce qui provoque une similitude dans les pouvoirs des Noble Phantasms et même dans leur apparence. Pour cette raison, Excalibur a pour prototype Caliburn, tout comme Caliburn a pour prototype une arme encore plus ancienne, Merodach. Mais dans le cas de Caliburn et d'Excalibur, la relation entre les deux est bien plus étroite. »

Le regard de Saber se fit lointain.

« Ces deux armes me représentent. Les deux sont une partie de ma légende. » Poursuivit-elle. « Deux épées, l'une étant le prototype de l'autre, toutes deux associées au même Esprit Héroïque. Inévitablement, le passage du temps provoquera un amalgame. Selon certaines légendes, par exemple, Caliburn et Excalibur sont une seule et même arme, Caliburn ayant été brisée et reforgée pour devenir Excalibur. Dans d'autres, Caliburn n'existe pas et c'est Excalibur que j'ai tiré de la pierre, qui s'est brisée et qui a été reforgée. »

« … Excalibur semble revenir plus souvent que Caliburn. » Remarqua Harry, levant un sourcil.

« Parce que c'est mon symbole le plus fort. » Rappela l'Esprit Héroïque. « Excalibur est indissociable de ma légende, contrairement à Caliburn qui est parfois, voire souvent oubliée d'une légende à l'autre. Et le plus confondant, pour un non-initié en tout cas, c'est que chaque légende contient une trace de vérité. Caliburn est l'épée que j'ai retirée de la pierre et c'est elle qui a été brisée. Excalibur m'a alors été donnée en remplacement. Je ne sais pas si elle a été forgée à partir des restes de Caliburn, mais la possibilité n'est pas totalement à exclure. L'une étant le prototype de l'autre, le lien peut être aussi simple que cela. Et il y a les noms. Excalibur était censée être plus qu'un simple remplacement à Caliburn. Ce devait être une arme encore plus redoutable. Une Caliburn plus puissante que la Caliburn d'origine. Une Caliburn de rang Ex. Une Ex-Caliburn, ou Excalibur pour faire plus court. Là encore, il s'agit d'une interprétation de certaines légendes. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le fils Potter, les sourcils froncés. Il avait à peu près compris l'essentiel, à part un détail. « … Qu'est-ce qu'un rang Ex ? »

« … Comment dire ? » Déclara Saber, réfléchissant à haute voix d'un air légèrement songeur. « Chez les Servants, les rangs sont déterminés par des lettres, ce qui permet de simplifier les calculs et les comparaisons. Ces lettres sont E, D, C, B, A et Ex. Il est toutefois également possible de quantifier ces valeurs. De cette façon, la lettre E a une valeur de 10 unités, la lettre D a une valeur de 20 unités, la lettre C a une valeur de 30 unités, la lettre B a une valeur de 40 unités et la lettre A a une valeur de 50 unités. Le rang Ex est une exception, signifiant que la valeur était trop grande pour être calculée. »

« 10 unités ? 20 unités ? » Répéta le Boy-Who-Lived, confus. « Unités de quoi ? »

« De tout. » Expliqua l'Esprit Héroïque. « La valeur unitaire peut se référer à peu près à n'importe quoi. » Elle indiqua alors le vieux livre pour donner un exemple concret. « Master, vous voyez ces données ? Strenght, Endurance, Agility, Mana, Luck, et tout le reste, ce sont autant de représentations différentes de ces unités distinctes. La valeur de base 1, ou valeur normalisée, est celle que l'on peut attribuer généralement à un être humain ordinaire. Il s'agit de la valeur de référence qui permet de quantifier tout le reste. »

« Donc… En te prenant comme exemple, ton rang B Strenght signifie que tu as 40 Strenght, c'est ça ? » Réfléchit le fils Potter, le front plissé. « Tu as la force de 40 êtres humains ? » S'exclama-t-il ensuite, choqué, prenant finalement pleinement conscience de ce que signifiait un tel nombre élevé. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Saber de haut en bas. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement musclée… Non, elle n'était pas particulièrement musclée. Du moins, pas assez pour justifier une telle force insoupçonnée.

« A peu près. » Confirma-t-elle, inconsciente, ou ne se souciant pas, du choc de son Master. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ces lettres servent de simplificateurs en arrondissant les valeurs, il y a donc une légère marge d'erreur. Il est cependant possible de diminuer cette marge d'erreur grâce à quelque chose appelé un modificateur. Ces modificateurs sont le « + » et le « - ». Commençons par le plus simple. Le modificateur « - » est associé à un rang dont la valeur en unités était trop basse pour appartenir audit rang, mais était trop élevée pour appartenir au rang inférieur. Ainsi, une valeur de 48 ou 49 unités pourrait éventuellement être considérée comme un rang A, mais une valeur de 47, 46 ou inférieure serait automatiquement considérée comme A-.

« Et je suppose que les choses sont différentes pour le « + »… » Devina Harry. Avec l'explication du modificateur « - », un modificateur « + » était quelque peu superflu, sauf s'il servait un autre but. Il n'avait cependant compris cela que parce que l'explication de sa Servant avait été simple et claire. C'était peut-être l'une des choses qu'il avait le plus facilement compris jusqu'à présent.

« En effet. » Admit-elle avec un regard approbateur. « Le « + » représente la capacité d'une statistique donnée à être augmentée temporairement, généralement par une ou plusieurs capacités auxiliaires, et se traduit par l'addition d'une valeur par elle-même. Par exemple, A a une valeur de 50 unités, A+ aura donc une valeur de 100 unités tandis qu'A++ aura une valeur de 150. Sous leur forme non-réduite, A+ devrait être écrit « A + A », A++ devrait être écrit « A + A + A » et ainsi de suite… Le modificateur « + » ne peut généralement s'empiler que jusqu'à trois fois pour une statistique donnée, soit une valeur maximale de 200. Il y a évidemment des exceptions, mais c'est à peu près la norme. »

« Je vois…. » Murmura Harry, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était extrêmement instructif, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire de ces informations. Etaient-elles seulement pertinentes pour lui ? Il s'agissait de données d'un autre monde, après tout… « Je suppose que ton Noble Phantasm, Excalibur, doit être vraiment puissant… » Déclara-t-il à mi-voix, voyant la statistique en question, qui était au rang A++.

« L'un des plus puissant au monde. » Confirma Saber après une hésitation presque imperceptible et qui échappa complètement à son Master. « Cependant, ce n'est le cas que si j'active Excalibur. Sans cette condition, le rang de mon Noble Phantasm sera celui d'Invisible Air, qui est de rang C. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le fils Potter, honnêtement curieux. « Qu'est-ce qu'Invisible Air exactement ? » Il en avait bien une petite idée en raison du nom, mais il voulait avoir une confirmation. De plus, s'il ne se trompait pas, il était d'autant plus curieux de la façon dont cette forme d'invisibilité fonctionnait, puisque cela semblait clairement différent que pour sa propre cape d'invisibilité.

« Invisible Air est la gaine qui recouvre mon épée. » Expliqua l'Esprit Héroïque et soulevant sa main, vide, qui semblait malgré tout tenir quelque chose. « Son nom complet est Invisible Air, the Bounded Field of the Wind King. Grossièrement, il s'agit d'un sort composé d'une multitude de couches de vent, comprimées à ultra-haute pression grâce à une énorme quantité d'énergie magique, ce qui a pour effet de déformer la réfraction de la lumière et rend Excalibur invisible. » La jeune femme s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son interlocuteur ne comprenait pas les explications techniques de son Noble Phantasm. « … C'est un mirage hyper-ciblé autour de mon épée. Invisible Air est, littéralement, de l'air qui rend invisible ce qu'elle recouvre. »

« … Logique. » Convint timidement Harry, hochant lentement la tête. « Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'Invisible Air agit comme un limiteur ? »

« Dans un sens, mais pas tout à fait. » Considéra Saber après un instant de réflexion. Invisible Air peut être considéré comme tel dans la mesure où c'est un Noble Phantasm de rang C, contrairement à Excalibur qui est de rang A++. Cependant, le rôle véritable d'Invisible Air n'est pas d'être un limiteur mais de dissimuler Excalibur aux regards. En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'un passif lorsqu'il s'agit de capacités offensives. Et puisqu'il s'agit d'une gaine, il est normal que sa puissance soit moins élevée que l'arme qu'elle recouvre. »

« Je suppose… » Acquiesça le Boy-Who-Lived. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce genre de chsoes auparavant, mais ce que la jeune femme avait dit était sans doute vrai. C'était le même principe que le fait qu'un objet tranchant ferait plus de dégâts qu'un objet émoussé.

« Master, avez-vous d'autres questions ? » Demanda la Servant, concernée.

« … Oui. » Confirma-t-il en regardant une fois de plus le contenu du vieux grimoire. Il remarqua distraitement que la partie True Name s'était modifiée d'elle-même, indiquant désormais le véritable nom de l'Esprit Héroïque. Idem pour la section Noble Phantasms. « Je pense avoir saisi la plus grosse partie de ce que tu m'as expliqué jusqu'ici, mais il y a encore des détails que je ne comprends pas. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que l'Alignment et Mana Burst ? Et c'est quoi le problème avec Magic resistance ? »

« … Pour ce qui est de Magic resistance, c'est assez simple. » Avoua Saber avec un soupir. « Comme le nom l'indique, cela détermine ma résistance à la magie. En temps normal, je serais classée rang A. Malheureusement, il semblerait que la magie de ce monde soit quelque peu différente à celle de mon monde d'origine. A cause de cela j'ai été… Déclassée. Ce n'est que temporaire, le temps que mon organisme s'habitue et se synchronise pleinement à la magie de ce monde. Mais pour l'instant, ma Magic resistance est de rang C-. Eh bien, physiquement au moins. Toute attaque magique qui affecte mon corps sera plus puissante en raison de ma Magic resistance diminuée. Pour le reste, que ce soit mentalement ou autre, ma Magic resistance demeure inchangée et conserve son rang A. »

« Donc… C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? » S'inquiéta Harry, incertain.

« Je ne dirai pas bonne, ni mauvaise. Simplement inattendue. » Rassura la jeune femme. « De plus, ce n'est que temporaire. Comme je l'ai dit, une fois que mon organisme se sera suffisamment habitué au mana de ce monde, ma Magic resistance retrouvera sa pleine capacité. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le fils Potter, son regard se faisant pensif.

« Concernant Mana Burst, je suppose que l'on pourrait comparer cela à un sort, bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait exact. » Estima la jeune femme. « En réalité, cela fonctionne en infusant un objet ou une arme de mana avant d'expulser tout le mana d'un seul coup, ce qui provoque quelque chose de semblable à une explosion ciblée. »

« … Cela ressemble un peu à ce que je sais du fonctionnement des sorts. » Admit le Boy-Who-Lived. Cela dit, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à la base. Néanmoins, même ainsi, il pouvait dire qu'il y avait une certaine forme de similitude. Pour jeter un sort, il devait infuser sa baguette magique d'une petite quantité de magie pour que cela fonctionne. « De ce que tu viens de m'en dire, il semblerait que Mana Burst soit quelque chose d'un peu brut, tandis que la magie, ou en tout cas celle de mon monde, est un peu plus raffinée. »

« Peut-être. » Consentit Saber en haussant légèrement les épaules. Honnêtement, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le magecraft de ce monde, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de comparaison. « L'efficacité de Mana Burst réside dans sa simplicité. Instinctif, rapide et précis. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir un grand contrôle sur son mana pour pouvoir l'utiliser et son potentiel destructeur est directement proportionnel à la quantité de mana infusée dans l'arme utilisée. »

« … » Regardant une fois de plus le grimoire, Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à dire quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce qui est plus puissant ? Un Noble Phantasm ou Mana Burst ? »

« C'est… Compliqué. » Ce fut le tour de la Servant d'hésiter. « Tout est une question de rang. Si Mana Burst a un rang plus élevé qu'un Noble Phantasm, alors il sera naturellement plus puissant. L'inverse est également vrai. Si un Noble Phantasm et Mana Burst ont le même rang… Disons que le Noble Phantasm sera presque toujours supérieur. Evidemment, il y a de nombreux paramètres à prendre en compte, mais c'est à peu près une vérité. Il faut comprendre que Mana Burst est la forme la plus basique de ce qu'est un sort, alors qu'un Noble Phantasm est bien plus que cela, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué. De plus, les Noble Phantasms ont tous un pouvoir spécial. A l'inverse, Mana Burst est juste une projection explosive de mana et ce même s'il est possible d'ajouter certaines propriétés à Mana Burst. »

La Jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête.

« Quant à l'Alignment… C'est à la fois simple et complexe. » Avoua-t-elle, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « C'est une sorte de mélange entre le caractère et la personnalité d'un Esprit Héroïque. L'Alignment est séparée en deux séries de trois éléments. La première série est composée de Loyal, Neutre et Chaotique. La seconde série est composée de Bon, Neutre et Mal. Un Alignment complet est composé d'un élément de chaque série, pour un total de neuf combinaisons différentes. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis moi-même Loyal Bon. »

Cette explication fit réfléchir Harry. En quelque sorte, cela lui semblait un peu familier. Le monde magique avait quelque chose de similaire. Il y avait les sorciers de la lumière, comme Dumbledore, ceux des ténèbres, comme Voldemort… Et puis il y avait les autres. Le terme « sorciers gris » étaient parfois évoqués, mais on se référait plus souvent à eux comme des « neutres ». Cela était encore plus évident lorsque l'on comparait les familles de sorciers. Il y avait beaucoup de familles neutres dans le monde magique. Etait-ce effectivement la même chose ?

« … Il y a deux fois Neutre. » Remarqua finalement le fils Potter dans un mélange de confusion et de perplexité.

« Ce n'est pas sans raison. » Révéla Saber. Chaque série de l'Alignment est indépendante, mais elles sont également complémentaires. Peut-être qu'un exemple sera plus parlant… Prenons une situation de conflits. La première série détermine la fidélité d'une personne à un camp, tandis que la deuxième série détermine dans quel camp ladite personne se situe. Naturellement, il y a une certaine subjectivité à cela, mais cela reste très pertinent néanmoins. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda le Boy-Who-Lived, ne comprenant pas les enjeux politiques de l'Alignment. « Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les deux Neutres ? »

« Cela a tout à voir. » Assura la Servant. « Laissez-moi simplement expliquer cela de façon un peu plus simplifiée… Non, peut-être que le mieux serait de simplement expliquer chaque terme individuellement. Oui, faisons cela. Bien, commençons par la première série. Loyal signifie qu'une personne est loyale à son camp. A l'inverse, Chaotique signifie qu'une personne ne l'est pas. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que cette personne est un traitre, mais plus qu'elle privilégie son propre gain personnel sur le camp qu'elle est censée servir. Et puis il y a Neutre. Ces personnes-là ne sont ni fidèles ni infidèles, se contentant de suivre les ordres donnés. Les Neutres composent souvent, sauf exception, la majorité des forces d'un camp donné, qu'il s'agisse du camp Bon ou du camp Mal. »

La jeune femme soupira légèrement.

« Pour ce qui est de la deuxième série, l'idée est à peu près la même. » Poursuivit-elle. « Bon signifie qu'une personne appartient au camp du juste. Mal, à l'inverse, signifie qu'elle appartient au camp du tyran. Et, encore une fois, il y a Neutre. Dans ce contexte, un Neutre est une personne qui n'appartient à aucun de ces deux camps, ou qui appartient à son propre camp. Là encore, les Neutres composent souvent, toujours sauf exception, la majorité des populations qui ne sont pas directement impliquées dans un conflit mais peut ou non être allié au camp Bon ou au camp Mal. » Saber fit une pause à ce moment-là. « Ce que je viens d'expliquer couvre huit des neuf combinaisons standards pour l'Alignment. Plus de 99,9% des gens appartiennent à l'une de ces huit combinaisons. Dans mon cas, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis Loyal Bon, ce qui signifie que je suis dans le _bon_ camp et que je suis _loyal_ à ce camp. Et puis il y a les Vrais Neutres. »

« Les Vrais Neutres ? » Répéta Harry, attentif, comprenant faisant enfin le lien entre l'explication de son Servant et la question qu'il avait posé plus tôt.

« Il s'agit du nom donné à ceux cumulant la neutralité dans les deux séries de l'Alignment. » Informa Saber, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de son Master. « Ces personnes-là n'appartiennent à aucun camp et ne sont alliés à aucun camp. Ce sont, essentiellement, des solitaires. Les Vrais Neutres, de par leur nature, sont extrêmement rares. »

« … » Le fils Potter ne répondit pas, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

Pour dire les choses honnêtement, le concept d'Alignment le fascinait un peu. Cela permettait une catégorisation assez fidèle de la personnalité des gens. Lui-même, tout comme Saber, était clairement un Loyal Bon, tout comme Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts étaient probablement tous Loyal Mal. Voldemort était définitivement Chaotique Mal. Ron… Avant, le Boy-Who-Lived aurait dit qu'il était un Loyal Bon, tout comme lui, mais ses actions récentes lui avaient fait réviser ce jugement. Il se qualifierait plutôt comme un Chaotique Bon. Peter Pettigrew…

Harry serra inconsciemment les poings.

Pettigrew était étonnamment difficile à placer. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être considéré comme Loyal, que ce soit Mal maintenant ou Bon par le passé. Etait-il un Neutre ? Lorsqu'il était encore un maraudeur, ce fut peut-être le cas. Mais maintenant ? Non, définitivement. Chaotique ? Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Pettigrew ne se souciait que d'une seule chose, sa propre vie. Il n'hésiterait jamais un seul instant à trahir pour sauver sa peau. Il l'avait déjà fait. Chaotique Bon ? Probablement après la fin de ses études à Hogwarts, mais pas par la suite. Chaotique Mal ? Possible, mais seulement jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Chaotique Neutre ? Oui, cela correspondait définitivement à Peter Pettigrew. Il était un homme qui n'avait de fidélité qu'à lui-même, ne suivant les autres que sous le joug de la peur et faisant en sorte d'assurer sa survie avant toute autre chose.

Définitivement un Chaotique Neutre. Cela ne le rendait pas pour autant mieux que mort aux yeux d'Harry. Les deux étaient au même niveau, aussi répugnant et détestable l'un que l'autre.

 **GROWL !**

Surpris, le fils Potter cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour déterminer d'où provenait ce bruit improbable et, surtout, ce qui en était la cause. Lorsqu'il comprit finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en posant ses mains sur son ventre, comme pour essayer d'atténuer le son de son estomac. Maintenant que son corps lui en avait fait prendre conscience, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Il avait sauté les trois repas de la veille à cause de son isolement volontaire. Même pour lui, habitué qu'il était à ne pas manger beaucoup et/ou à louper un voire deux repas chaque jour, merci aux Dursley pour cela, ne pas manger pendant plus de 24 heures était un peu trop pour son organisme.

« Master, veuillez aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. » Conseilla/Ordonna Saber. « Nous pourrons continuer cette conversation plus tard. Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps. Devant nous. »

« … Bien. » Soupira Harry, se sentant quelque peu résigné. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à retarder l'inévitable confrontation avec le reste de la population de l'école. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait hâte que cela se produise.

S'enveloppant dans sa cape d'invisibilité, le fils Potter quitta la Salle sur Demande, suivit immédiatement de sa Servant qui, naturellement, était astralisée. Le trajet vers la Grande Salle se fit dans un silence lourd, bien que pas tout à fait tendu. Heureusement, le Boy-Who-Lived était assez mature pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il se dirigeait vers l'abattoir, peu importe à quel point il le pensait. Certes, il trainait un peu, beaucoup, les pieds, mais c'était quelque chose d'attendu pour quiconque dans sa situation. En fait, c'était même un comportement plutôt mesuré. D'autres que lui auraient ragé sur leur impuissance à qui voulaient l'entendre. Pas Harry. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que se plaindre ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

 _« Master, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de penser à renouveler votre garde-robe. »_ Annonça soudainement Saber par leur connexion mentale.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Répondit le fils Potter à haute voix, momentanément détourné de ses sombres pensées, ce qui était exactement ce qu'avait voulu sa Servant.

 _« Master, communiquez par la pensée plutôt que par la parole. »_ Lui rappela la jeune femme.

 _« Oups… Désolé. »_ S'excusa aussitôt Harry, penaud. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de communiquer télépathiquement. Cela ne lui était tout simplement pas naturel.

 _« Quant au pourquoi… Master, loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, mais portez-vous… Des robes ? »_ Le ton interrogatif, quoique subtil, n'échappa cependant pas au garçon. Il pouvait sentir le scepticisme et le doute dans la phrase de l'Esprit Héroïque, probablement parce qu'elle avait voulu poser la question depuis un moment déjà, sans jamais avoir trouvé l'opportunité jusqu'à présent.

 _« Oui. »_ Confirma le fils Potter. _« C'est une robe traditionnelle de sorcier. »_

 _« Et le chapeau pointu ? »_ Insista Saber, clairement pas impressionnée.

 _« Egalement. »_ Confirma Harry, incertain de comprendre où voulait en venir sa Servant.

 _« … Master, pardonnez-moi de vous dire cela, mais je trouve votre tenue horriblement clichée. »_ Affirma catégoriquement la jeune femme.

 _« Hein ? »_ Fit Harry, surpris. _« Cela ne peut pas être si terrible… »_

 _« Croyez-moi, n'importe quel individu non-magique croyant à la magie comprendrait immédiatement que vous êtes un sorcier juste en voyant vos vêtements. »_ Déclara l'Esprit Héroïque avec une assurance absolue. _« Pour une communauté qui revendique le secret de son existence, elle me semble ridiculement facile à remarquer lorsque l'on a les bons indices. J'espère que le reste de cette société n'est pas à l'image de ses goûts vestimentaire. »_

 _« … »_ Le fils Potter choisit sagement de ne pas répondre à ce commentaire.

 _« Quoiqu'il en soit, indépendamment du traditionalisme de vos… Robes… »_ Poursuivit-elle, la désapprobation clairement perceptible dans son ton. _« … De tels vêtements ne sont tout simplement pas adaptés pour nos entrainements. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ Le Boy-Who-Lived ne remettait pas en cause les paroles de sa Servant, il était honnêtement curieux.

 _« Cette robe n'est juste pas pratique. »_ Expliqua Saber. _« Elle n'offre pas suffisamment de liberté de mouvements et, pourtant, est assez ample pour que vous puissiez marcher dessus et trébucher. »_

 _« … Cela n'est pas arrivé depuis deux ans. »_ Murmura mentalement Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. Il était vrai qu'il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à ces vêtements pendant une bonne partie de sa première année. Et les premiers jours suivants la rentrée des années suivantes avaient également été maladroits, n'ayant plus porté les fameuses robes de toutes les vacances.

 _« Le fait demeure qu'une tenue qui entraves vos mouvements n'est pas adaptée pour un entrainement physique qui, justement, dépend grandement des mouvements. »_ Rappela la jeune femme. _« Comment pourrez-vous apprendre à utiliser une épée correctement si vos vêtements vous empêchent de vous positionner correctement où de tenir votre lame comme il faut ? »_

 _« … Très bien, j'ai compris ! »_ Soupira le fils Potter. _« J'essaierai de trouver des vêtements plus appropriés pour nos séances d'entrainement. »_

 _« C'est tout ce que je demande. »_ Apprécia l'Esprit Héroïque. _« Heureusement, je pense que la Salle sur Demande pourra résoudre ce problème. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ Demanda Harry, confus une fois de plus.

 _« La Salle sur Demande peut vous fournir ce dont vous avez besoin, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt. »_ Rappela Arturia. _« Je doute qu'il lui soit trop difficile de vous fournir un ensemble vestimentaire complet adapté à nos séances d'entrainement. A part pour son incapacité à produire de la nourriture, ses limites ne sont pas clairement définies. »_

 _« Cela vaut le coup d'essayer. »_ Convint le Gryffindor. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, réfléchissant à quelque chose. _« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que la Salle sur Demande t'avait dit son nom ? »_

 _« Plus ou moins. »_ Reconnut Saber. _« Je me demandais ce qu'était exactement la salle que nous avions trouvé et, instantanément, les mots_ Salle sur Demande _se sont inscrits d'eux-mêmes sur l'un des murs. Et une fois que j'en eu pris connaissance, ils ont disparu spontanément. Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Pour découvrir les limites exactes de la Salle sur Demande. »_ Expliqua le fils Potter, légèrement excité. _« Plutôt que d'essayer de chercher toutes les limites de la salle, il serait plus rapide de simplement les lui demander et voir si cela fonctionne. »_

 _« Bonne idée, Master. »_ Approuva sa Servant. _Ce nous fera gagner énormément de temps pour la suite. »_

 _« Heureux d'avoir pu aider. Je me sentais un peu inutile depuis que je t'ai invoqué. »_ Avoua le garçon, embarrassé.

 _« Vous ne l'êtes pas. »_ Assura la jeune femme avec assurance. _« Dans une telle situation, il est normal de se sentir dépassé. Cela est d'autant plus vrai pour vous qui n'aviez aucune connaissance préalable du sujet et m'avez invoqué par accident. Même moi, qui me suis déjà trouvé dans une situation semblable par le passé, je n'ai pas la réponse à toutes vos questions. Je n'ai même pas la réponse à toutes les miennes. »_

 _« … »_ Cela fit légèrement sourire Harry. _« … Saber ? »_

 _« Oui, Master ? »_ Répondit-elle aussitôt.

 _« Lorsque tu es astralisée, tu peux traverser les murs, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Demanda le Gryffindor, se souvenant qu'elle avait mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet la veille.

 _« C'est en effet le cas. Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda l'Esprit Héroïque.

 _« Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu t'étais désastralisée pour entrer dans la Salle sur Demande lorsque nous l'avons trouvé… »_ Expliqua distraitement le garçon, curieux néanmoins.

 _« Il s'agissait d'une simple mesure de précaution dans le cas où quelque chose de dangereux se trouvait derrière la porte. »_ Expliqua instantanément Arturia. _« Je ne suis pas encore très familier avec la magie de ce monde et je préfère preuve de prudence lorsque la sécurité de mon Master est en jeu. »_

 _« … »_ Harry ne répondit pas mais il était évident qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment.

 _« C'est ce qui s'est passé. »_ Insista Saber, un peu plus agitée.

 _« … »_ Encore une fois, le fils Potter resta silencieux.

 _« … J'ai oublié que je pouvais traverser les murs lorsque je suis astralisée. »_ Avoua finalement la jeune femme, révélant enfin la vérité. _« L'astralisation n'est pas une condition à laquelle je suis habituée. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas besoin de te justifier. »_ Assura rapidement le Boy-Who-Lived. _« Il est normal de faire des erreurs ou d'oublier quelque chose. Cela arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous. »_

 _« Je suppose que c'est le cas. »_ Décida de répondre Saber avec précaution. _« Master, attention ! »_ Avertit-elle, un instant plus tard.

 _« Hein ? »_ Confus et distrait par la conversation mentale, Harry fut trop lent à réagir.

Il avait percuté quelque chose. Ou était-ce quelque chose qui l'avait percuté ? Eh bien, cela importait peu. Dans tous les cas, Harry se sentit tomber à la renverse, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos. Un instant après, il sentit quelque chose tomber sur lui, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre comment toute cela était arrivé, mais en vain. La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était que sa cape d'invisibilité avait glissé pendant sa chute, le rendant pleinement visible. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

« Bonjour, Harry Potter. Tu es très confortable. » Fit une voix rêveuse qui attira automatiquement l'attention du fils Potter sur son origine.

C'était une fille aux cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait également de grands yeux argentés, ce qui donnait à son visage une expression exagérément surprise et légèrement distraite A en juger par ses robes, elle était une étudiante de Ravenclaw, probablement âgée d'un an de moins qu'Harry lui-même. Pour le reste, il s'agissait d'une personne plutôt ordinaire, quoique dégageant une ambiance agréable et un peu décalée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de caractéristique particulièrement remarquable à son sujet, sauf peut-être ses étranges boucles d'oreille en forme de radis.

« Tu es… » Harry fronça les sourcils en la regardant, son visage exprimant un mélange de confusion et d'embarras. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

« Je suis Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter. » Annonça-t-elle de son étrange voix rêveuse, quoique agréable et apaisant à l'oreille. « Viens-tu réclamer mon âme ? »

« Je… Quoi ? » S'exclama le Boy-Who-Lived, surpris et choqué par la question de la Ravenclaw. « Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Peut-on même faire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit Luna, son ton se faisant légèrement chantonnant. « Peut-être. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu ne vas pas revendiquer mon âme ? »

« Je ne ferai jamais ça. » Affirma Harry avec véhémence. Il se rappelait encore très clairement l' _incident_ avec les détraqueurs, l'année passée. Tout ce qui touchait à l'âme, de près ou de loin, le laissait profondément mal à l'aise. Evidemment, il n'était pas sur le point de faire quoi que ce soit à l'âme de cette fille. Il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Oh… Tant pis alors. » Se contenta de dire la fille Lovegood. Bizarrement, elle semblait un peu déçue par la réfutation du survivant. Ou peut-être l'avait-il imaginé. Il était difficile d'interpréter correctement les expressions de son visage.

« … » Harry regarda la Ravenclaw pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement briser le silence. « Excuse-moi mais… Pourrais-tu te lever, s'il te plait ? » Dans leur chute, Luna lui était tombé dessus et, à présent, elle était assise sur lui, ne semblant nullement gêné par leurs positions respectives. Au contraire, elle avait même prétendu être à l'aise plus tôt ! La même chose ne pouvait cependant pas être dit pour Harry d'autant plus qu'il y avait un léger frottement au niveau d'une certaine partie… Sensible.

« Je suppose que je peux. » Convint Luna, de bonne foi. Cependant, en dépit de ses paroles, elle ne bougea pas de sa position.

« … Vas-tu te lever ? » Essaya une nouvelle fois le fils Potter.

« Aucune raison ne m'en empêche. » Répondit l'étrange demoiselle qui, une fois de plus, resta immobile.

« … » Harry resta sans voix.

 _« Master, je pense que cette fille comprend les choses de façon littérale. »_ Intervint soudainement Saber, sentant la perte de patience de son Master. _« Vous devriez formuler votre demande sous forme d'ordre. Sinon, cela risque de continuer pendant un long moment. »_

« … Lève-toi, s'il te plait. » Exigea le fils Potter de la façon la plus douce et polie possible, clairement mal à l'aise à l'idée de donner des autres aux autres.

« Bien sûr. » Accepta Luna en s'exécutant aussitôt.

 _« Merci, Saber. »_ Remercia rapidement Harry, soulagé que la situation maladroite se soit finalement réglée.

 _« Ce n'était rien, Master. »_ Affirma l'Esprit Héroïque.

Se relevant à son tour, Harry se tint face à Luna. Elle était encore plus petite que lui. Le fils Potter remarqua cela avec un sentiment étrange, peu habitué à cela. Lui-même était plus petit que la moyenne et était d'ordinaire entouré d'élèves plus grands que lui ou, au pire, de la même taille que lui. Jamais plus petit. C'était un changement de rythme étrange. Cela dit, Luna _était_ plus jeune que lui. Qu'elle soit plus grande que lui aurait été encore plus bizarre. Là encore, il n'avait pas vraiment de moyens de référence. Il n'avait été en contact régulier qu'avec deux élèves autres que ceux de son année et qui, curieusement, se trouvaient être de la même année que la Ravenclaw. Il s'agissait de Colin Crivey et de Ginny. Dans le cas du premier, le Boy-Who-Lived avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter, donc il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de comparer leurs tailles respectives. Quant à Ginny, à peu de choses près, elle était aussi grande que lui.

Donc oui, parler à quelqu'un de plus petit que lui était nouveau pour Harry.

« Alors, que faisais-tu avant… Notre rencontre ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de s'intéresser à la Ravenclaw pour la distraire du fait qu'il avait été sous sa cape d'invisibilité à ce moment-là, et donc invisible.

« Je suivais la piste d'un Nargle. » Expliqua Luna, son ton toujours aussi rêveur. « Je pense qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Nargle ? » Le fils Potter n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature.

« Cela ressemble à une petite fée, mais c'est invisible. » L'informa la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. « Ils sont connus pour embrouiller l'esprit des gens. » Elle le regarda ensuite un instant, son regard clair semblant voir à travers lui. « Tu es particulièrement sensible à leurs pouvoirs. Tu devrais te méfier. »

« … » Incapable de savoir quoi répondre à cela, le Gryffindor décida sagement de changer de sujet. « Je me dirigeais justement vers la Grande Salle. Veux-tu que l'on y aille ensemble ? » Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'un point de vue logique. Et de cette façon, Saber ne pourrait pas dire qu'il s'isolait.

« Oh, c'est gentil mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Assura la Ravenclaw. « Il semble que la piste du Nargle fasse plusieurs détours dans le château avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle Tu devrais partir devant. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Vérifia Harry.

« Oui. » Confirma distraitement Luna, regardant quelque chose dans le vide que seule elle semblait pouvoir voir. « J'aime faire des détours. On découvre constamment de nouvelles choses insoupçonnées. Hogwarts regorge de tant de mystères qui ne demandent qu'à être découverts. »

« Je ne nierai pas cela. » Approuva le fils Potter en souriant légèrement. « A la prochaine, Luna. »

« Au revoir, Harry Potter. » Répondit la jeune fille, s'éloignant à son propre rythme.

 _« Quelle étrange personne… »_ Songea le Boy-Who-Lived, avant de s'en aller à son tour. Derrière lui, Saber, toujours sous forme astrale, n'avait pas bougée.

 _« Cette fille… »_ Murmura-t-elle.

 _« Saber ? Un problème ? »_ Demanda le survivant.

 _« … Non, ce n'est rien. »_ Déclara l'Esprit Héroïque avant de suivre son Master.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !

Bien, à présent, il est temps de vous parler de cette chose importante que j'ai mentionnée plus tôt.

Il y a quelques temps, moi et plusieurs autres auteurs français avons formé une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Le but de ce groupe est assez simple : essayer de relancer la fanfiction française qui se meurt. Notre fandom de prédilection est principalement Naruto, mais ne s'y limite pas.

Et aujourd'hui, 10 octobre, est le jour de notre lancement officiel !

Pour nous suivre, c'est facile.

Nous avons un facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Nous avons également un Discord : discord. gg /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est Discord, il s'agit d'un système de chat en temps réel franchement pratique. Personnellement, je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'y suis également et suis raisonnablement actif.

Toujours à propos de Discord, je commencerai à faire des « Lives » certains soirs pour répondre aux questions qui me seront posés. Ce sera également un moyen pratique d'apprendre à nous connaître plutôt que par commentaires interposés ou messages privés. Que ce soit mes retards, mes annonces et tout le reste, vous le trouverez sur le Discord !

Nous accueillons aussi bien les auteurs que les lecteurs, et même les bêta-lecteurs, donc ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que je voulais dire. J'espère que cela vous intéressera. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, vous pouvez. Il n'y a aucune interdiction ou restriction.

J'espère vous y voir bientôt !

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Oui, je suis vivant ! Et oui, je suis de retour !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence prolongé, mais la vie réelle ne pardonne pas et, des fois, m'oblige à mettre de côté des choses que j'aime, comme l'écriture. Mais c'est bon, je peux enfin m'y remettre.

J'ai des choses importantes à dire, mais je vous en parlerai en fin de chapitre. Donc, pour le moment, contentez-vous de profiter de ce chapitre plus qu'attendu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : School starts again…_**

« Harry ! » Fut la première chose que le garçon entendit lorsqu'il traversa les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Hermione ? » Appela-t-il, confus, en la voyant arriver rapidement vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu… Waouch ! »

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, le fils Potter tomba à la renverse, son dos claquant contre le sol, sa tête évitant heureusement de justesse le même destin. Clignant des yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconstituer ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment, sa camarade de Gryffindor, et précieuse amie, s'était jetée sur lui dans une étreinte renversante. Littéralement. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser d'un tel comportement. D'une part, cela lui ressemblait assez, mais, d'autre part, il y avait généralement une raison à de telles étreintes passionnées.

Cela dit, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien qu'il n'aime pas trop être touché, résultat d'une éducation moins qu'heureuse avec les Dursley, Hermione faisait partie des quelques rares exceptions à ce sujet. Inconsciemment, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte chaleureuse pendant un instant avant de remarquer qu'elle reniflait, son visage dissimulé dans les vêtements du fils Potter. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

« H-Hermione ? » Répéta-t-il, légèrement paniquée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« … » Plutôt que de répondre, elle se dégagea légèrement de lui et le regarda avec sévérité. « Harry James Potter, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? » Exigea-t-elle de savoir d'une voix autoritaire.

« … Dans le château ? » Essaya-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il était censé dire et ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie était dans un tel état. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Oups ! A en juger par le ton de la Granger, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû dire ça. «Tu ne t'es pas présenté aux repas hier, personne ne t'a vu de toute la journée et tu n'es pas retourné dormir dans le dortoir cette nuit ! »

« Je voulais simplement être un peu seul… » Marmonna Harry, retenant un soupir.

« Tu aurais au moins pu me dire où tu étais ! Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures, j'étais inquiète… »

Cela le fit se sentir mal. Hermione n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Au contraire, elle l'avait soutenu. Elle le croyait lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans cette fichue Coupe, à la différence de Ron. Malheureusement, noyé dans ses propres problèmes, il s'était isolé de tout le monde, ce qui avait malencontreusement inclus la jeune fille. Il l'avait oubliée et le regrettait. Cela l'avait sans doute blessé qu'il l'ignore sans raison. Il ferait en sorte de ne pas recommencer.

« Désolé… » S'excusa-t-il sincèrement. « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est juste que j'ai eu tellement à penser hier que je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. »

« … Au moins, préviens-moi la prochaine fois. » Soupira finalement Hermione, clairement soulagée, en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes dans ses yeux. « J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu fasses une bêtise, tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? » S'étonna Harry, levant les sourcils de perplexité.

« Eh bien, lorsque tu es sous pression, c'est généralement là que tu commences à faire des choses stupides, ou héroïques, ou les deux. » Fit-elle remarquer en souriant timidement.

« Euh… » Maintenant qu'elle le disait, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Seulement un peu plus de trois ans à Hogwarts et il ne pouvait déjà plus compter le nombre de fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée. Il y avait certainement là un motif. « Je suppose que c'est vrai. » Admit-il à contrecœur. « Mais pas cette fois. Je voulais juste réfléchir à toute cette histoire sans être constamment dérangé par tout le monde. »

Hermione se contenta de le fixer, impassible.

« C'est la vérité. » Insista le fils Potter, se sentant inexplicablement agité sous son regard.

« Si tu le dis. » Fut la seule réaction de son amie, presque condescendante.

 _« Master ! »_ Intervint soudainement Saber, sonnant légèrement amusée. _« Je ne veux surtout pas vous interrompre, mais vous commencez à attirer l'attention. »_

 _« Hein ? »_

Ne comprenant pas le commentaire de son Servant, le garçon commença à regarder autour de lui. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était toujours allongé sur le dos devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Hermione se tenant au-dessus de lui à la vue de tous dans ce qui ne pouvait qu'être une position compromettante, ce qui le fit rougir soudainement. Les élèves, qui regardaient la scène de leur table et s'étaient tus à l'arrivée d'Harry, s'étaient mis à murmurer entre eux en fixant le duo pas si subtilement. Assurément, d'ici peu, une nouvelle rumeur à son sujet allait commencer et, comme d'habitude, la vérité serait tellement déformée et rocambolesque que tout le monde allait y croire.

Suivant le regard du fils Potter, Hermione parvint probablement à la même conclusion et ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Elle se releva précipitamment.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la table des Gryffindor. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une pile de toasts enveloppés dans une serviette de table. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle le regarda avec confusion. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours par terre ? »

« Euh… Parce que tu m'as dit de ne pas bouger ? » Essaya Harry, rougissant à nouveau, pour une raison complètement différente. Même lui admettrait la faiblesse de son excuse

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis secoua la tête en signe de fausse exaspération.

« Honnêtement, Harry… » Soupira-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Je me demande parfois ce qui te passe par la tête. »

« … » Le fils Potter décida qu'il était trop digne pour réagir à ce commentaire.

« Peu importe. » Déclara-t-elle finalement, au soulagement secret du garçon. Elle lui tendit ensuite la pile de toasts. « Tiens. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas mangé depuis samedi soir, et te connaissant je doute que tu veuilles rester dans la Grande Salle plus longtemps que nécessaire pour le moment. »

« Merci. » Fit-il, reconnaissant pour son attention.

Il prit la nourriture et suivit Hermione alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle commença à monter. Silencieusement, il grignota un toast tandis qu'il observait son seule… Son meilleure amie. Bien qu'elle avance avec détermination, elle semblait hésitante de quelque chose, voulant probablement lui parler mais n'osant pas le faire. Finissant distraitement sa tartine, Harry décida de lui donner une occasion en entament la conversation.

« Alors… Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« A notre salle commune. » Répondit Hermione, lui jetant un regard en biais. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes lundi. Les cours reprennent aujourd'hui. Tu dois récupérer tes affaires pour pouvoir suivre les cours. »

« … J'avais oublié. » Admit le fils Potter, penaud. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant le week-end, les cours n'avaient jamais été dans sa liste de préoccupation. Néanmoins, son amie avait raison.

« Aussi… » La fille de Gryffindor hésita à nouveau. « … Tu devrais écrire à Sirius. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » S'exclama le garçon, ses yeux se plissant imperceptiblement.

« Il t'a demandé de le tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Hogwarts. » Lui rappela-t-elle. « Il voudra savoir… Et il le saura de toute façon. Ton entrée dans le tournoi ne passera pas inaperçu. Il s'agit d'un événement international très attendu, surtout après les événements de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et tu es déjà célèbre. Le Daily Prophet va forcément en parler dans les jours à venir. Peut-être même dès aujourd'hui ! »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » Marmonna Harry, ne rejetant pas l'idée pour autant. « Le connaissant, Sirius va paniquer et faire quelque chose de stupide. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment dans la meilleure position pour juger. » Fit remarquer Hermione sèchement. « Et que crois-tu qu'il fera en découvrant que tu es entré dans le tournoi contre ta volonté et que tu ne le lui as pas ? »

« … Il va paniquer encore plus. » Soupira le fils Potter, vaincu.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de toi. » Lui assura-t-elle. « Au moins, de cette façon, tu peux le rassurer et lui dire que tu vas bien. »

« … Ouais, tu as raison. » Considéra-t-il. _« Comme toujours. »_ Songea-t-il ensuite, avec une pointe de tendresse.

 _« Votre amie est vraiment prévenante. »_ Déclara Saber, approbatrice.

 _« N'est-ce pas ? »_ Confirma Harry. _« Je ne pourrais pas espérer de meilleure amie qu'elle. Je me dis parfois que je ne la mérite pas… »_

 _« Ne dîtes pas ça, Master. »_

Le Boy-Who-Lived ne répondit pas. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne mérita vraiment pas une amie comme elle. A cause de cette amitié, il l'avait mis en danger bien trop souvent à son goût. En première année, sans même parler du Troll, elle avait accepté de le suivre pour défendre la pierre philosophale contre Quirell. En deuxième année, il y avait eu l'incident avec le Polynectar et, un peu plus tard, elle avait été pétrifiée par le regard du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Et l'année dernière, Hermione avait accepté d'utiliser le retourneur de temps qui lui avait été confié afin de sauver Sirius et Buckbeak, l'hyppogriffe, de leur mort certaine, et risquant de ce fait de provoquer un paradoxe temporelle qui aurait pu mener à sa mort, ou pire, à sa disparition de l'existence. Et malgré ça, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être son ami et de l'encourage à faire de son mieux.

Donc non, Harry Potter ne méritait vraiment pas son amitié avec Hermione Granger.

« Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de nous rendre à la volière. » Décida Hermione, inconsciente des pensées d'Harry. « Si on se dépêche, on devrait pouvoir passer par la salle commune et arriver aux cours à l'heure malgré ce détour. Heureusement, j'ai du parchemin et une plume sur moi, donc nous n'aurons pas à en récupérer avant d'aller à la volière. »

« … Tu te promènes toujours avec de quoi écrire ? » Demanda le fils Potter, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir légèrement son amie.

« C-C'est parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand il pourrait être utile de noter quelque chose pour éviter de l'oublier. » Bégaya-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Harry se contenta de la regarder, sans rien dire. Même si ce qu'elle avait dit était censé, Hermione n'était pas du genre à oublier quoi que ce soit. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où elle ait oublié quelque chose. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait une mémoire eidétique. Pour cette raison, il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'excuse de son amie. Elle devait vraiment vouloir qu'il écrive à Sirius. Comme l'avait dit Saber, la fille de Gryffindor était très prévenante.

Dans un silence légèrement embarrassé, le duo monta à la volière, Saber les suivant toujours sous forme astralisée et Harry finissant de manger le petit-déjeuner improvisé sur le trajet. Une fois arrivés, Hermione donna à Harry le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse écrire sa lettre à Sirius. S'asseyant et regardant le parchemin vierge pendant quelques instants, le fils Potter se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire à son parrain. Les mots ne lui venaient pas vraiment. Finalement, il décida de résumer la situation.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Tu m'as dit de te tenir informé de tout ce qui se passait à Hogwarts, alors allons-y. J'ignore si tu le sais, mais le Tournoir des Trois Sorciers va à nouveau avoir lieu cette année et, samedi soir, j'ai été désigné comme le quatrième champion en compétition. Je ne sais pas qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, mais ce n'est pas moi. L'autre champion d'Hogwarts, le véritable champion, est Cédric Diggory, de Hufflepuff._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Buckbeak._

 _Harry._

Le garçon relut sa lettre et hocha finalement la tête. Il ne pourrait probablement pas faire beaucoup mieux avec le peu de temps à sa disposition avant le début des cours, pas s'il voulait arriver à l'heure, en tout cas. Se relevant, il était sur le point de choisir un hibou quand il décida soudainement de rajouter une dernière ligne.

 _Ps : Désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé cette lettre dès hier. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça…_

Là, c'était mieux. Ce n'était toujours pas suffisant à son goût, mais cela le ferait. Comme en réaction, Hedwig vola vers lui et se posa sur son épaule. Harry retint un grognement d'auto-dérision. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa chouette pour envoyer cette lettre à Sirius, elle était trop voyante et Sirius lui avait spécifiquement demandé de ne pas le faire, et de changer de hibou à chaque fois. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir refuser la demande implicite de son amie à plume, et donc de s'attirer sa colère. Elle était très territoriale lorsqu'il s'agissait du courrier de son humain. Elle n'acceptait pas facilement de partager, encore moins lorsqu'elle-même n'avait rien à faire. Il pouvait déjà anticiper sa réaction grincheuse à venir, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir la soudoyer avec _beaucoup_ de bacon pour se faire pardonner. Bon, quand il faut y aller…

« Désolé, ma fille. » Lui dit le fils Potter d'un ton doux. « Je ne peux pas t'envoyer là-bas. » Il fit alors un geste pour désigner la volière, ou de nombreux hiboux de l'école se reposaient. « Je dois utiliser un de ceux-là… »

Sans surprise, Hedwig hulula, mais pas de contrariété ou de colère. Ce n'était pas de l'indignation non plus. Il y avait de la frustration, mais… Pas pour la lettre. Confus, Harry tourna la tête pour regarder sa chouette et rencontra le regard ambré de la beauté des neiges qui le fixait avec intensité. Ce fut à tel point que le garçon commença à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Finalement, Hedwig pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de se détourner et de regarder fixement dans une direction aléatoire, son plumage se gonflant d'importance… Ou d'arrogance. C'était presque comme si elle essayait d'intimider quelque chose ou quelqu'un en signalant qu'Harry était sa propriété. Le fils Potter n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait ça, il le savait juste. De la même façon qu'il savait qu'elle ne considérait pas qu'elle fût sa chouette mais qu'il fût son humain. Cette beauté était possessive comme ça.

 _« C'est… Un très beau familier que vous avez là, Master. »_ Commenta soudainement Saber, sa voix qui résonnait dans son esprit se teintant d'une pointe d'admiration.

 _« C'est Hedwig ! »_ La présenta Harry avec fierté. Il cligna ensuite les yeux de confusion. _« … Qu'est-ce qu'un familier ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, vous ne savez pas… »_ Soupira Arturia, pas vraiment en colère ou irritée, juste un peu résignée. _« Un familier peut être littéralement n'importe quoi, mais sont souvent des animaux, qui forment un lien avec un être possédant de l'od. Dans mon monde, un familier est considéré comme une extension du magus avec qui il est lié, car il existe une connexion réciproque à la fois mentale et physique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est dans ce monde, mais je doute que ce soit très différent. »_

 _« Nos mondes sont différents, cela a déjà été établi. »_ Fit remarquer le fils Potter, choisissant un hibou et lui attachant la lettre à sa patte, avant de le laisser s'envoler. _« Mon monde a-t-il même une chose telle que les familiers ? »_

 _« Je peux vous assurer que oui. »_ Affirma la Pendragon. _« Le Saint Graal de ce monde, je veux dire la Coupe de Feu, ne fonctionne pas exactement comme le Saint Graal de mon monde. Dans mon monde, lorsqu'un Servant est invoqué par le Saint Graal, celui-ci lui transmet des informations générales sur l'époque afin que l'Esprit Héroïque puisse comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. C'est assez superficiel, mais cela suffit pour les besoins de la guerre du Graal. La Coupe de Feu ne m'a cependant donnée aucune information. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas compris immédiatement que j'avais été invoqué dans un monde parallèle si différent de celui que je connaissais. A cause de cela, je n'ai que les connaissances dont vous m'avez fait part et celles que j'ai pu me procurer dans la Salle sur Demande. Cependant, dans ce cas précis, ce savoir est instinctif. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda curieusement le garçon.

 _« Parce que je ressens un lien entre Hedwig et vous à travers ma propre connexion à vous. »_ L'informa Saber. _« Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Hedwig doit être capable de me sentir, même si elle ne me voit pas, car elle fixe mon emplacement depuis qu'elle a cessé de vous regarder. »_

 _« C'est pour ça ! »_ S'exclama Harry. _« Je me demandais pourquoi elle agissait si différemment de d'habitude. Elle se sent menacée par ta présence ! Désolée pour ça, au fait, Hedwig est extrêmement protectrice, possessive et territoriale. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas un problème. »_ Assura Arturia, magnanime.

 _« … »_ Harry fronça alors les sourcils, se remémorant soudainement un fragment de conversation. _« Lorsque je t'ai invoqué, et pour simplifier ton explication, tu avais mentionné être une sorte de familier glorifié. C'était de ça dont tu parlais ? »_

 _« Oui. »_ Confirma la jeune femme. _« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, un familier peut être n'importe quoi, littéralement. Je suppose que cela signifie que vous n'aviez pas compris, en dépit de vos affirmations contraires. »_

 _« Ç-Ça avait été une longue journée et je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qui se passait à ce moment-là. »_ Bégaya-t-il, embarrassé. _« Je n'ai pas trouvé ça suffisamment important pour demander des informations plus détaillées sur quelque chose qui, au final, n'est pas si important. »_

 _« … Je suppose que vous avez raison, Master. »_ Concéda Saber. _« Néanmoins, à l'avenir, je vous prierai de ne pas ignorer une information que vous ne comprenez pas sous le prétexte qu'elle ne vous parait pas pertinente. Les détails peuvent parfois être ce qui fait la différence entre la vie et la mort lorsque vient le moment décisif. »_

 _« Compris. »_ Accepta rapidement le fils Potter, quittant la volière avec Hermione, qui ne disait rien. _« Donc… C'est pour ça que tu as été capable de sentir qu'Hedwig était mon familier ? Parce que tu en es un aussi et que vous êtes toutes deux liées à moi ? »_

 _« Grossièrement, oui. »_ Confirma la Pendragon, hochant la tête bien qu'elle soit astralisée.

 _« Mais… Comment ai-je fait d'Hedwig mon familier ? »_ Songea le garçon, fronçant les sourcils. _« Je veux dire, dans ton cas, je l'ai à peu près compris. Il s'agit d'un accident impliquant un certain nombre d'aléatoire que je ne connaissais pas à ce moment-là. Mais Hedwig ? Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un familier et encore moins qu'ils existaient ! »_

 _« Je… Ne suis pas sûre. »_ Admit la Servant. _« Dans mon monde, les magi, ainsi que tout autre être capable de manipuler leur propre Od, ont besoin de suivre un certain nombre de règles très strictes afin de pouvoir utiliser leurs mystères. Il y a de nombreuses limitations et restrictions que je n'ai tout simplement pas remarquées dans ce monde depuis mon arrivée. Je peux évidemment me tromper, puisque cela fait moins de 24 heures depuis mon invocation, mais j'ai le sentiment que les choses fonctionnent différemment dans ce monde. Les lois primordiales régissant l'utilisation du prana sont plus lâches et souples, permettant une utilisation plus instinctive et capricieuse de la_ magie _. Je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce cas. »_

 _« … Ce qui veut dire ? »_ Demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas compris cette explication trop compliquée à son goût.

 _« Cela signifie que vous avez probablement instinctivement créé ce lien avec Hedwig pour faire d'elle votre familier. »_ Eclaircit patiemment Arturia. _« Ou peut-être que c'est Hedwig qui l'a voulu et votre Od a simplement réagi pour le permettre. »_

 _« Est-ce même possible ? »_ Songea le Gryffindor, légèrement émerveillé, en caressant le doux plumage de sa chouette qui, pour une raison quelconque, avait décidé de rester perchée sur son épaule.

 _« Je ne suis pas une experte. »_ Admit Saber. _« Monde différent, système magique différent, je peux tout à fait me tromper. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse basée sur des données incomplètes. »_

 _« Je vois… »_ Fit-il, pensif. _« Et donc, à quoi ça sert ? Je veux dire, d'avoir un familier ? »_

 _« C'est… Compliqué. Comme je viens de l'expliquer, je ne suis pas une experte. »_ Rappela la jeune femme. _« De plus, encore une fois, le système magique de votre monde est différent du mien. Peut-être que le peu que je sache n'a pas de pertinence pour vous et Hedwig. »_

 _« Je veux quand même l'entendre. »_ Insista le fils Potter, curieux.

 _« Si vous le souhaitez… »_ Accepta la Servant. _« En plus d'une connexion physique et mentale, lorsque vous possédez un familier, celui-ci peut alors réaliser des tâches simples pour vous, telles que livrer des messages ou observer des zones normalement inaccessibles pour vous. Il vous est également possible de partager vos sens, de voir par ses yeux, d'entendre par ses oreilles, et ainsi de suite. Le familier développe généralement une personnalité plus prononcée que pour un simple animal et devrait même pouvoir réaliser quelques prouesses magiques limitées tant que vous lui fournissez assez de prana pour le faire. Il arrive même parfois qu'il développe une sorte de capacité magique innée. Un familier croît toute sa vie et se renforce constamment puisqu'il est constamment nourri de prana. Au summum de son évolution, un familier peut pratiquement être considéré comme une créature magique. »_

 _« C'est… Assez incroyable, en fait. »_ Avoua Harry, admiratif. _« Pour ce qui est du partage de sens, est-ce que c'est réciproque ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, peut-être. »_ Réfléchit Saber. _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Je me demandais si c'était comme ça qu'Hedwig savait toujours quand j'avais besoin d'elle. »_ Expliqua le garçon.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était un familier, tellement de choses avaient maintenant du sens. Cela expliquait pourquoi il la comprenait si bien, même lorsque tous ses camarades s'obstinaient à dire qu'elle n'était qu'une chouette, une chouette certes intelligente, mais toujours juste une chouette. En fait, une bonne partie de la raison pour laquelle il la comprenait était qu'il interprétait instinctivement ce que leur lien lui transmettait. Cela expliquait également la personnalité si particulière d'Hedwig, ainsi que certaines de ses manies. Le garçon devait admettre que tout cela était assez fascinant. Il décida que, lorsqu'il aurait le temps de le faire, il essaierait de trouver plus d'informations sur les familiers pour voir ce que son monde savait d'eux et comprendre les différences qu'il y avait avec le monde d'origine d'Arturia.

 _« Peut-être, ou peut-être s'agit-il simplement d'une capacité magique innée qu'Hedwig a développé pour être le plus efficace possible. »_ Considéra celle-ci, pensive.

La conversation mentale s'interrompit finalement lorsqu'Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui les permit le passage lorsqu'Hermione donna le mot de passe. Là, elle attendit devant l'entrée pendant que le fils Potter se précipita dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de la matinée. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit Hermione et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la matinée…

* * *

« Master, nous devons parler. » Annonça Arturia d'un ton mortellement sérieux. Ils étaient actuellement seuls dans la Salle sur Demande, donc elle n'était actuellement pas astralisée.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Saber ? » Demanda Harry, confus par le comportement de la jeune femme.

Aujourd'hui était le soir du 9 novembre, le deuxième lundi depuis l'invocation de l'Esprit Héroïque. Cela faisait donc un peu plus d'une semaine depuis le fiasco d'Halloween et l'invocation de la Servant. Sans surprise, la reprise des cours le premier lundi s'était avérée être une épreuve pour le garçon, et cela ne s'arrangea pas les jours suivants. L'atmosphère dans le château n'était cependant pas inconnue au fils Potter, bien au contraire. Avec juste un peu d'imagination, il aurait pu se croire revenu en deuxième année, lorsque tout le monde avait décidé qu'il était l'héritier de Slytherin. Ce n'était cependant pas aussi terrible, cette fois-ci.

Ron l'avait laissé tomber. Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, était plus insupportable que jamais. Quant à Snape, mieux valait ne même pas en parler. Même Saber, en tant qu'observatrice objective, avait admis que le professeur de potion s'acharnait sur lui. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi un tel individu était autorisé à enseigner à des enfants quand il était plus qu'évident, de par son attitude, qu'il les détestait. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à Slytherin, en tout cas. Selon elle, le directeur aurait dû l'avoir renvoyé depuis longtemps et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela n'avait pas déjà été fait.

Hormis Hermione, aucun élève ne croyait en son innocence sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Eh bien, sauf peut-être Neville, mais le garçon était tellement timide et discret qu'il ne mettait pratiquement jamais en avant son point de vue. Oh, et il y avait cette fille, Luna, qu'il avait rencontré le lundi qui avait suivi Halloween. Harry ne savait pas si elle le croyait, mais elle semblait très perceptive au point de vue du fils Potter. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, il leur était arrivé plus d'une fois de se croiser et de discuter. Elle avait une façon de penser qui était… Intéressante. Atypique. C'était plutôt rafraichissant.

Hormis ces trois-là, tous les élèves de Hogwarts semblaient persuadés qu'il avait effectivement mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Ceux de Gryffindor étaient impressionnés de cet exploit et le soutenait dans les épreuves à venir. Les trois autres maisons, pour leur part, étaient moins qu'enthousiastes. Les Hufflepuff avaient légitimement le droit d'être en colère. Après tout, la présence d'Harry éclipsait malgré lui celle de Cédric, leur propre champion. Slytherin n'était que trop heureux de le vilipender, Malfoy à leur tête, et ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui nuire de toutes les façons possibles. Quant à Ravenclaw, le fils Potter n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Peut-être qu'ils suivaient simplement la majorité.

Pour ce qui étaient des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, ils ne s'impliquaient pas vraiment mais ne cachaient pas non plus leur désapprobation à son égard.

Harry se sentait aussi isolé que lors de sa deuxième année. C'était même pire parce que son amitié avec Ron avait été brisée à cause de cela. Et évidemment, quelqu'un voulait spécifiquement sa mort, cette fois-ci. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, le fils Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que cette fois-ci était en fait un peu plus supportable que pendant sa deuxième année. Cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux pour autant.

En fait, cela le déprimait un peu de se dire qu'il avait déjà vécu pire et qu'il s'habituait en quelque sorte à cela…

Cela dit, pendant toute cette semaine, Saber n'avait cessé de le soutenir. Dès qu'il sentait son humeur sombrer, elle avait systématiquement eu quelques mots d'encouragement pour l'aider à supporter la pression. Hermione l'avait fait aussi mais, en quelque sorte, les paroles d'Arturia s'étaient montrées plus efficaces. Peut-être était-ce lié à cette stat Charisma qu'il avait vu dans sa liste de compétences... Dans tous les cas, elle parvenait à garder Harry calme et recueilli.

Au cours de cette semaine, un autre événement inattendu s'était produit. Depuis leur voyage à la volière, Hedwig avait, semblait-il, pris la décision d'accompagner son humain partout où il allait. Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était sa façon de réagir à la présence de Saber dans la vie du fils Potter. La harfang des neiges refusait tout simplement de laisser la paire Master/Servant seule et sans supervision. Si Hedwig devait s'absenter, ce qu'elle faisait aussi rarement que possible, elle faisait toujours en sorte que ce soit quand son humain était en présence d'au moins une autre personne, généralement Hermione, et revenait toujours avant que le chaperon inconscient de l'être ne s'en aille et laisse Harry et Saber seuls. Pas même les professeurs n'étaient parvenus à la forcer de quitter l'épaule du garçon depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau perchoir.

Harry se souvenait encore du concours de regard mémorable entre Hedwig et Snape qui s'était achevé sur la défaite du professeur. Cela avait coûté plus de 50 points à Gryffindor mais, de l'avis du garçon, ça en avait totalement valu la peine.

Au final, le fils Potter avait fini par s'habituer à l'omniprésence d'Hedwig et de Saber avec la chouette passant une bonne partie de son temps à foudroyer du regard l'emplacement de la Servant tandis que celle-ci semblait s'en amuser. Les deux étaient devenues une constante dans sa vie au cours de cette semaine, peut-être même plus qu'Hermione elle-même. La capacité à communiquer mentalement, associée à la nouveauté de toute cette situation, y était probablement pour beaucoup.

Pour en revenir à Arturia, sauf pour les quelques instants qui avaient suivi son invocation et qui avaient nécessité des éclaircissements, celle-ci s'était contentée d'observer les événements se dérouler et n'avait jamais exigé quoi que ce soit. Il était donc logique que sa soudaine demande, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, ait désarçonné son Master. Elle n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase, mais cela avait suffi à faire comprendre à son Master un message sous-jacent. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de quelque chose, elle allait donc prendre l'initiative pour changer les choses. Restait à savoir ce qui lui avait déplu…

« Master, vous êtes conscient que votre vie est en danger, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton douteux.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Harry, légèrement offensé.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore pris de mesure ? » Fit remarquer Saber, levant un sourcil.

« … Quoi ? » Fut la réponse un peu stupide du garçon.

« Pratiquement dix jours se sont écoulés depuis l'annonce de votre participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Expliqua Arturia. « Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous y préparer ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je m'y prépare ? » Grogna le garçon, commençant à s'énerver. « Je ne sais même pas ce à quoi m'attendre ! »

« Parce que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de chercher. » Répliqua la Servant, catégorique. « Vous aviez pourtant commencé à le faire, c'est après tout comme ça que vous avez accidentellement fini par m'invoquer. Pourtant, depuis ce moment-là, vous semblé avoir abandonné. »

« Je n'ai pas abandonné. » Nia fermement le fils Potter.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je constate. » Fit remarquer la jeune femme. « Au début, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que vous faisiez. Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être un plan d'action dont je n'étais pas consciente, alors je vous ai laissé agir, vous observant et attendant que vous réclamiez mon aide. Cela fait sept jours, à présent, et ma conclusion est que vous vous efforcez d'ignorer le problème. »

« ?! » Quoi qu'avait prévu de dire Harry, il se tut en entendant cela.

« Vous avez continué à suivre vos cours comme si de rien n'était. » Continua la Pendragon. « Lorsque vous étiez seul, avec moi comme unique compagnie, vous sembliez prêt à vous battre contre le monde entier pour prouver votre innocence et à survivre aux épreuves qui vous seraient lancées. Mais, depuis que vous êtes revenus parmi vos paires, vous semblez vous être complu dans la normalité de votre vie d'élève, laissant de côté la réalité de votre situation, comme si en agissant ainsi cela allait convaincre vos condisciples de votre bonne foi… Comme si le feu qui vous avait animé à mon invocation s'était éteint et que tout cela ne vous concernait plus. »

« … » La bouche du garçon était sèche. Il déglutit difficilement. Il voulait nier les affirmations de Saber, il le voulait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots qui pourraient réfuter les dires de son Servant, peut-être justement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte qu'elle disait la vérité. Cependant, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. « C-Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Tenta-t-il faiblement.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Répliqua-t-elle, faisant un travail remarquable à ne pas se montrer sarcastique ou condescendante. « Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous empêche de vous préparer adéquatement ? »

« E-Eh bien… Il y a les cours… Et les devoirs ! » L'informa le Master. « Cela me laisse avec très peu de temps libre pour faire des recherches. Et le couvre-feu, le soir, limite encore plus le temps que j'aie… »

« C'est évident. » Déclara sèchement Arturia. « Et si vous aviez fait les recherches que vous aviez initialement prévu de faire, vous auriez su que ce que vous venez de dire est un non-sens. »

« Q-Quoi ? » le fils Potter s'étrangla presque à l'affirmation.

« Master, laissez-moi vous poser une question. » Demanda ou plutôt exigea la Pendragon. « Votre vie est actuellement en danger, alors pourquoi continuez-vous à suivre vos cours comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose ! » S'exclama Harry, énervé.

« Vous auriez pu demander à suivre les mêmes cours que vos concurrents. » Fit remarquer Saber. « Ils sont en septième années alors que vous n'êtes qu'en quatrième année. Trois ans d'expérience et de connaissances vous séparent d'eux. »

« Les professeurs n'ont pas le droit d'aider les champions dans leurs préparations au tournoi. » Répliqua le fils Potter, serrant les dents.

« Ils n'ont pas le droit non plus de vous entraver dans vos efforts. » Contra la Servant. « Or, en vous refusant le même niveau d'éducation que les autres champions, ce serait exactement ce qu'ils feraient. »

« … Oh ! » Le Boy-Who-Lived senti ses yeux s'agrandirent en se rendant compte de la logique derrière les mots d'Arturia. Elle avait pris le problème à l'envers, mais cela ne rendait pas ses paroles moins vraies. Au contraire, elle avait ainsi mis en évidence quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris par lui-même.

« De même, je me dois à présent de vous demander pourquoi vous avez décidé de continuer à suivre les cours d'Astronomie, d'Histoire de la magie, de Divination et de Potions. » Déclara l'Esprit Héroïque.

« Parce que ces cours sont obligatoires ! » Répondit automatiquement le garçon.

« Vraiment ? » Son visage resta stoïque, mais il pouvait pratiquement sentir la femme sourire à travers leur lien. « Et puis-je vous demander ce que l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la magie et la Divination peuvent vous apporter dans votre préparation au tournoi ? »

« Euh… » Il ne savait pas. En fait, il était à peu près sûr que cela ne lui apporterait rien d'utile. Ces trois classes étaient à peu près une perte de temps pour Harry à l'heure actuelle, même lui pouvait le dire. « Cela ne change rien au fait que ces cours sont obligatoires ! Et les potions peuvent être utiles ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que le cours de Potions n'avait aucune utilité dans votre préparation » Fit-elle remarquer, et le fils Potter se rendit alors compte qu'effectivement elle n'avait pas mentionné c'était le seul des quatre cours qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné dans sa précédente question. « Malheureusement, vous avez un professeur qui cherche activement à vous dégoûter de cette matière et à vous empêcher d'apprendre correctement en se montrant aussi insupportable que possible lorsqu'il est en votre présence. »

« Il a toujours été comme ça, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il me détestait tellement. » Admit le Boy-Who-Lived. Une pensée soudaine le fit alors sourire. « Son comportement ne pourrait-il pas être considéré comme une entrave à mes efforts ? »

« En effet, Master, vous avez raison. » Approuva Saber. « Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mentionné avec Astronomie, Histoire de la magie et Divination. En fait, c'est pour cela que je vous aie dit plus tôt que vous auriez dû poursuivre vos recherches et votre préparation pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Vous auriez alors su qu'un champion pouvait librement décider de son emploi du temps afin de se préparer aux épreuves à venir. Après tout, seul le champion peut décider de ce qui lui est utile ou non. Pour cette raison, tout cours devient alors optionnel plutôt qu'obligatoire, permettant ainsi de disposer de tout le temps dont il a besoin pour s'entraîner. Pour cette même raison, le couvre-feu ne s'applique plus à vous. Dîtes-vous qu'en tant que champion, vous n'êtes plus un simple élève mais le représentant de votre école, pratiquement au même titre que le personnel. A ce titre, vous êtes considéré comme un adulte capable de prendre vos propres décisions. Le fait que vous ayez été sélectionné pour concourir en dépit de la ligne d'âge rend ce fait encore plus absolu. »

« C'est… Est-ce vrai ? » Marmonna Harry, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

« Oui. » Confirma Arturia, hochant brièvement la tête.

Avec cela, le fils Potter n'avait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas prendre au sérieux sa préparation pour les épreuves prochaines du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'Esprit Héroïque avait raison, il avait inconsciemment évité le problème en espérant que, s'il l'ignorait, il finirait par se régler de lui-même. C'était naïf de sa part, il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que d'être un élève comme les autres. Sa célébrité lui pesait et était d'autant plus lourde à porter qu'elle contenait le poids du sacrifice de ses parents. Une petite partie de lui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être ordinaire, mais il s'était toujours efforcé d'étouffer cette pensée dans l'œuf, cherchant désespérément à préserver le peu d'anonymat qu'il croyait avoir. Il devait cesser d'agir ainsi. Il était temps de prendre les choses en main et de faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.

C'était une insulte à ses parents s'il continuait à laisser les choses se produire sans rien faire pour s'y préparer. Il ne voulait pas leur donner l'impression que la vie de leur fils, qu'ils avaient protégé de la leur ne signifiait rien à ses propres yeux. Parce que pour le moment c'était exactement l'impression qu'Harry donnait en se contentant d'agir comme un élève lambda qui n'avait rien à voir avec le tournoi hormis d'être un spectateur vaguement intéressé. Il ne l'était pas. Il était l'un des principaux acteurs. Quelqu'un l'y avait inscrit et voulait probablement l'y voir mourir. Il survivrait, il ferait le nécessaire pour ! Sa décision prise, il reporta son attention sur son Servant, ayant encore quelques questions pour elle.

« Saber, pourquoi ne pas avoir inclus les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et de Botanique parmi les cours inutiles à ma préparation ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement. « Et devrais-je continuer à suivre mes cours actuels hormis les Potions, l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la Magie et la Divination ? »

« Je n'ai été invoqué que depuis une semaine, Master. » Rappela-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas assez de connaissances concernant la magie de ce monde et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour déterminer si vos cours, hormis ceux que j'ai déjà mentionnés, peuvent vous être utiles ou non. Vous seuls pouvez déterminer si cela en vaut la peine, bien que faire plus de recherches sur les précédents tournois pourraient vous aider à prendre cette décision. Pour ce qui est de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et de Botanique, je ne les ai pas considéré comme dispensables parce qu'il est très fréquent que les épreuves du tournoi inclues des plantes et des créatures magiques. Du moins était-ce le cas dans les précédents tournois, cela pourrait avoir changé dans celui-ci étant donné qu'il est censé être plus… Sécurisé. »

« Je vois. » Murmura Harry, s'amusant intérieurement du fait qu'Arturia avait le même avis que lui concernant la sécurité de l'actuel Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il réfléchit ensuite pendant quelques instants à son dilemme actuel et se retrouva à douter de la décision à prendre. Finalement, après un peu plus d'hésitations, il fit son choix. « … Pour le moment, je vais surtout me concentrer sur ma propre survie. Les cours ne sont pas mauvais, et pourraient même s'avérer utiles, mais pour le moment ce serait plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose tant que je n'en saurai pas plus sur les épreuves à venir, sans compter les devoirs à rendre en plus. Je demanderai à Hermione de me faire un résumé des cours que je manquerai, comme ça je ne serai pas trop à la traîne lorsqu'il faudra que je rattrape mon retard. »

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et retint une grimace.

« Un problème, Master ? » Demanda Saber.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Avoua le garçon. Il sortit sa baguette et l'inspecta distraitement. « Peut-être est-ce juste le stress… Mais j'ai l'impression que ma baguette me répond moins bien qu'avant. Je la sens plus léthargique entre mes doigts, comme si nous n'étions plus tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Est-ce inquiétant ? » S'enquit l'Esprit Héroïque, concernée.

« Je en sais pas. C'est la première fois que j'ai cette sensation. Peut-être que ce n'est rien. » Assura faiblement le fils Potter. « De toute façon, je ne l'utiliserai probablement pas beaucoup dans un avenir proche… »

« Cela signifie-t-il que vous voulez que je commence à vous entraîner au maniement de l'épée et à la méditation ? » Voulut savoir la jeune femme, qui avait déjà proposé cela par le passé, sans suite jusqu'à présent.

« Entre autre. » Confirma Harry. « Je vais également poursuivre les recherches sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Je vous aiderai dans cette tâche. » Affirma Arturia.

« Merci. » Murmura le Boy-Who-Lived, sincère. Il soupira ensuite et gémit. « Demain matin, j'annoncerai à Hermione que je cesserai d'aller en cours. Je peux déjà entendre ses protestations d'ici… »

« Elle a votre bien être à cœur, c'est une qualité que tout le monde n'a pas. » Fit remarquer la Servant.

« Je sais, et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour son soutien. » Avoua Harry avec tendresse. « Cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle ne verra pas mon abandon des cours d'un bon œil. Cela fait partie de ces choses sacrées aux yeux d'Hermione. »

« Je vois. »

« … » Une pensée surgit ensuite dans l'esprit du Gryffindor. « Je devrais également cesser d'aller aux repas dans la Grande Salle. »

« Master… » Commença Saber, sa voix chargés d'avertissement.

« Je ne dis pas que je sauterai les repas. » S'empressa d'ajouter le fils Potter. « La faim est l'ennemie, et tout ça… Je voulais juste dire que je ne participerai pas aux repas avec tout le monde. Je mangerai de mon côté. »

« Master, la Salle sur Demande ne peut pas produire de nourriture. » Rappela la Pendragon.

« J'en suis conscient. » Assura le garçon, le front plissé. « Cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Je pense avoir la solution pour me procurer des repas qui n'implique pas d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. »

« Vous ne devriez pas non plus vous isoler ainsi, Master. Cela ne fera que vous rendre plus coupable aux yeux d'autrui. »

« Saber, tu as pu observer tout le monde autour de moi pendant plus d'une semaine. » Fit remarquer Harry. « Crois-tu vraiment que ma présence changera quoi que ce soit à leur manière de penser ? »

« … Non. » Avoua-t-elle avec réticence. « Mais je maintiens que vous devriez socialiser davantage. Vous ne dormez déjà plus dans votre dortoir et avez déménagé toutes vos affaires dans la Salle sur Demande. Ce n'est pas un comportement sain. »

« J'ai déjà Hermione, ainsi qu'Hedwig et toi, ça me suffit. » Marmonna-t-il, mais l'Esprit Héroïque n'était pas impressionnée. Finalement, il grogna. « Bon, d'accord. J'irai manger dans la Grande Salle les week-ends. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. » Le remercia la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Bien. » Fit le Boy-Who-Lived en baillant. « A présent, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais aller me coucher. »

« Dormez bien, Master. »

* * *

Arturia Pendragon, invoquée en tant que Saber par Harry Potter, regardait son Master dormir. Son visage était si paisible, dépourvu de toute la tension qu'il semblait avoir lorsqu'il était éveillé. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, la vie du garçon avait été particulièrement complexe. Le plus troublant était qu'il n'avait jamais eu une figure parentale à laquelle s'identifier. Il s'était essentiellement construit tout seul. C'était admirable autant que perturbant. Lorsque la crise actuelle serait passée, elle se pencherait sur la question.

En attendant, elle continuerait à se montrer utile à son Master. Il avait clairement besoin d'elle.

Harry Potter était… Différent. C'était la seule façon dont elle pourrait le décrire sans trop entrer dans les détails. Autant il refusait de l'admettre, c'était le cas. Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il n'y avait rien d'être fier et dont il ne se souvenait même pas, sa personne avait été idéalisée par sa communauté sans qu'il n'en soit au courant, isolé qu'il avait été de son héritage. Il n'avait pas été préparé à sa vie actuelle et, de toute évidence, ne savait pas comment gérer les choses. D'une certaine façon, il avait été jeté aux loups et laissé à se débrouiller seul.

Mais ce n'était pas pourquoi il était différent, du moins du point de vue de Saber. Pour elle, il était une énigme à divers niveaux. Il avait après tout été capable de l'invoquer, elle, de toutes les personnes. Non seulement il était parvenu à appeler un Esprit Héroïque d'un autre monde, mais c'était elle, Arturia Pendragon, qui avait répondu. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, elle avait été emmenée de force ici, dans un monde entièrement différent du sien, sans que son avis ne soit pris en compte. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se plaignait, juste qu'elle était agacée de ne pas avoir eu son mot à dire.

Elle n'en tenait pas rigueur à son Master, il avait été tout aussi surpris qu'elle par son invocation, peut-être même plus.

Evidemment, de nombreux facteurs plus ou moins inconnus avaient interféré avec cette invocation, raison pour laquelle cela s'était achevé d'une telle manière. Après tout, il devrait être impossible pour un Esprit Héroïque d'être invoqué hors de son monde d'origine sans l'interférence de la seconde Vraie Magie, Kaleidoscope, ce qui s'était pourtant produit cette fois-ci. Et l'invocation d'Arturia était encore plus impossible que tout autre Esprit Héroïque parce qu'elle était littéralement liée à son monde d'origine. Elle avait passé un contrat quelques instants avant sa mort, devenant ainsi un Esprit Héroïque en échange de la possibilité de continuer à chercher le Saint Graal qui lui permettrait de faire le vœu de réparer ses erreurs passées.

La nature de ce contrat était la raison pour laquelle, bien qu'elle soit un Esprit Héroïque, elle n'avait pas la capacité de s'astraliser. Son corps n'était pas mort, simplement placé en stase et caché à Avalon, elle ne pouvait donc pas se libérer du plan physique pour passer au plan astral. Du moins avait-ce été le cas dans son monde d'origine. Dans ce monde, le monde de son Master, elle était capable de s'astraliser, preuve que son contrat avec son monde avait été rompu. Cela devait également vouloir dire que son corps avait finalement péri, ce qui étrangement ne la rendait pas spécialement triste. Ce qu'elle se demandait, en revanche, était : est-ce qu'Harry Potter avait été celui à briser le contrat de Saber avec son monde d'origine ? Si c'était le cas, il devait être encore plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait initialement pensé.

Car puissant, son Master l'était.

Arturia s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Sans un Graal pour alléger le fardeau qu'elle représentait, tout le mana nécessaire à son ancrage dans la réalité était fourni par Harry lui-même. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une petite quantité. Bien des magi de son monde n'aurait pas été capable de supporter le drain plus de quelques minutes. Son Master ne semblait pourtant même pas le remarquer. Il ne se sentait pas plus fatigué ou léthargique que d'habitude, alimentant sans difficulté l'Esprit Héroïque permettant à celle-ci de ne pas avoir à se rationner. C'était alors qu'elle était dans un état de non-combat, mais cela restait un exploit incroyable.

L'apparition des sceaux de commandement sur le corps de son Master n'avait pas été une surprise car, après tout, même s'il n'y avait pas de guerre du Graal, elle avait été invoquée par le biais d'un Graal. C'était le fait qu'il possède deux ensembles de sceaux qui l'avaient laissée perplexe. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication à cela, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé laquelle.

Ainsi donc, une fois avoir été invoquée dans un autre monde et avoir pris conscience de ce fait, elle avait dû l'expliquer à son Master. Cela s'était avéré… Intéressant. Il y avait suffisamment de différences entre leurs mondes d'origine pour qu'elle puisse le convaincre de la vérité, bien que son puissant charisme ait pu également avoir eu un rôle dans l'acceptation d'Harry. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait plutôt bien pris, avec le recul. En fait, il semblait l'avoir pris dans la foulée, presque comme si ce genre de choses lui arrivaient tout le temps. Ce ne fut que plus tard que Saber avait compris à quel point c'était effectivement le cas. Harry avait vécu tellement de situations extraordinaires qu'à ses yeux cela s'était en quelque sorte banalisé.

Il fallait dire également que la magie de ce monde était beaucoup moins structurée que dans celui d'Arturia, plus chaotique… Ou peut-être capricieux. Et plus instinctif. Les règles et les limites à son utilisation n'avaient jamais été clairement définies, bien que certaines aient pu être trouvées. Quant à la magie elle-même, elle semblait ridiculement proche de celle de l'âge de dieux du monde de Saber, et c'était enseigné si négligemment ! Cela devait contribuer que la magie ne semblait pas être une ressource finie ici et que les sorts ne perdaient pas en efficacité à mesure que plus de gens les maîtrisaient.

La cape d'invisibilité de son Master avait été une surprise, cela dit, même selon les critères absurdes de ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent dans ce monde. Non seulement il permettait de dissimuler parfaitement son porteur à la vue, mais, à travers le tissu, il était même capable de percevoir Saber lorsque celle-ci était astralisée. Quoi que soit cet artefact, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'ordinaire. Arturia était même tentée de dire que c'était quelque chose qui pourrait se rapprocher d'un Noble Phantasm par sa nature. Ce serait quelque chose à vérifier plus tard…

Cela dit, quelqu'un d'autre avait été capable de la voir sous forme astrale, et ce sans l'utilisation d'un artefact semblable à la cape d'invisibilité de son Master. Et ce n'était pas à Hedwig que la Pendragon pensait. Dans le cas de la chouette, c'était compréhensible puisqu'ils pouvaient se sentir mutuellement par liens interposés au travers d'Harry et ne la voyait pas tant qu'elle percevait son emplacement. Non, c'était à Luna Lovegood que Saber faisait référence. Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait regardé fixement l'emplacement de l'Esprit Héroïque. Arturia n'avait pas été certaine alors que la fille soit effectivement capable de la voir et avait choisi de rejeter cela comme une coïncidence. Néanmoins, après plusieurs autres rencontres au cours de la semaine écoulée, elle devait bien admettre que l'élève de Ravenclaw était au moins vaguement conscience de l'existence d'Arturia.

Quant à savoir si elle la voyait vraiment ou la percevait juste, cela restait à voir. Cela restait cependant un exploit impressionnant de détecter quelque chose sur un autre plan d'existence.

Ainsi, pour éviter de futurs désagréments, Saber passait ses nuits à lire et à en apprendre davantage sur l'histoire et les mœurs du monde sorcier. D'une part, cela pourrait l'aider à se fondre dans la foule si jamais elle devait abandonner sa forme astrale et interagir avec les gens et, d'autre part, la Pendragon estimait que son Master avait lui-même assez peu de connaissances sur le sujet.

Elle estimait donc être de son devoir d'en apprendre autant que possible. Son utilité en tant qu'Esprit Héroïque était franchement limitée dans ce monde puisqu'il n'y avait pas de guerre du Graal pour elle de se battre. Elle devait donc montrer sa valeur à son Master d'une façon différente. A partir de demain, elle allait commencer à l'entraîner au maniement de l'épée et à la méditation, ainsi que l'aider dans ses recherches sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir, elle pouvait donc passer les nuits à prendre de l'avance sur les différents sujets.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'elle commença à faire…

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le chapitre en lui-même, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà compris l'essentiel par vous-même. Si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander…

… Et justement ! En parlant de me contacter, voici quelques petites annonces importantes que je voulais vous transmettre !

Il y a quelques temps, moi et plusieurs autres auteurs français avons formé une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Le but de ce groupe est assez simple : essayer de relancer la fanfiction française qui se meurt. Notre fandom de prédilection est principalement Naruto, mais ne s'y limite pas.

Pour nous suivre, c'est facile.

Nous avons un facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Nous avons également un Discord : discord. gg /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est Discord, il s'agit d'un système de chat en temps réel franchement pratique. Personnellement, je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'y suis également et suis raisonnablement actif.

Toujours à propos de Discord, je commencerai à faire des « Lives » certains soirs pour répondre aux questions qui me seront posés (les dates seront annoncés sur le Discord quelques jours à l'avance). Ce sera également un moyen pratique d'apprendre à nous connaître plutôt que par commentaires interposés ou messages privés. Que ce soit mes retards, mes annonces et tout le reste, vous le trouverez sur le Discord !

Nous accueillons aussi bien les auteurs que les lecteurs, et même les bêta-lecteurs, donc ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.

Autre nouvelle ! On m'a beaucoup réclamé un page Tipeee ces derniers temps et, au vu de la demande, j'ai fini par en créé une. Si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à visiter ma page, surtout que j'y propose des services et contreparties qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Voici le lien : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet, à Alexis Cassaigne et à Naxedim pour leur contribution !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous, désolé pour ma longue absence. J'étais en préparation de plusieurs épreuves de concours et n'avait tout simplement pas le temps pour écrire la suite de mes histoires. De plus, je suis sur le point de partir en vacance plusieurs semaines, donc il n'y aura probablement pas de nouvelles mises à jour avant encore deux ou trois semaines.

Enfin bref, je suppose que mes excuses ne vous intéressent pas, donc je ne vais pas m'étendre dessus. A la place, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre de Destiny/Stay Night, sponsorisé par Flavien Donnet, que je remercie pour son don Tipeee.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : The Wand Weighing Ceremony…_**

 **CLANG ! CLANG !**

Tel était le bruit du métal frappant le métal qui résonnait rythmiquement dans la Salle sur Demande. Là, deux personnes s'affrontaient, épée en main. D'un côté se tenait une jeune femme blonde à l'allure chevaleresque qui dégageait une aura de royauté, maniant sa lame habilement et sans le moindre effort. Elle semblait particulièrement à son aise alors qu'elle fixait son opposant. Celui-ci était un garçon aux cheveux noirs, à peu près au milieu de son adolescence, son corps couvert de sueur alors qu'il haletait lourdement. Il tenait sa propre arme à deux mains, dans un reflet maladroit de la prise de son adversaire. Ses bras tremblaient de l'effort qu'il mettait à maintenir une position de combat appropriée en raison de son épuisement évident.

Ces deux personnes étaient naturellement Saber et Harry.

Avec un cri rauque, le garçon tenta de frapper Arturia de son épée, seulement pour que celle-ci dévie adroitement le coup, ne montrant pas le moindre effort dans son mouvement. Pire, cela eut pour effet de le déstabiliser, ce dont la jeune femme profita en contrattaquant rapidement, mettant instantanément le fils Potter en défensive. Malheureusement, son épuisement le rendait lent et léthargique, augmentant d'autant son temps de réaction. Sans surprise, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Saber parvint à désarmer Harry sans effort. L'arme du garçon lui échappa des mains, s'envolant presque littéralement en l'air dans un impressionnant arc de cercle avant de retomber dans la main tendue de la Pendragon.

« Ce sera tout pour l'instant. » Annonça Arturia avec un infime hochement de tête approbateur. « Master, prenez cinq minutes de pause puis commencez à méditer. »

« Haaaaaa… Haaaaaa…Merci pour… Haaaaaa…Cette leçon… Haaaaaa… » Parvint difficilement à articuler Harry entre ses halètements. Il semblait lutter pour chaque bouffée d'air mais faisait de son mieux pour prendre de lentes et profondes inspirations et expirations.

Sans la moindre grâce, Harry s'allongea lourdement au sol, s'y effondrant presque. Il continuait à essayer de reprendre son souffle, sans grand succès pour le moment. Dire qu'il était épuisé serait un euphémisme. Il avait mal à des muscles qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait. De temps en temps, il pouvait sentir de légers spasmes sous sa peau, à moins que ce ne soit la pulsation de son sang dans ses veines dilatées. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie pour réfléchir à la question. En outre, il avait d'autres priorités à l'heure actuelle, comme apporter un flux constant d'air frais dans ses poumons, quelque chose dont son corps semblait avoir désespérément besoin.

En raison de ses efforts pour respirer à peu près normalement, avec des résultats mitigés, le fils Potter ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Saber alors qu'elle l'observait. Les sourcils de la jeune femme étaient froncés et elle semblait dans une intense réflexion alors que ses yeux fixaient sans ciller son Master. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la fierté, et peut-être également une pointe de consternation et de perplexité, semblait briller en eux.

Aujourd'hui était vendredi, cela faisait donc cinq jours depuis qu'Harry avait décidé de prendre son destin en main. Et en cinq jours, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. La première, mais non des moindres, avait été d'expliquer à une Hermione relativement peu compréhensive à l'idée de _volontairement_ refuser d'aller en cours _pourquoi_ il devait le faire. Il avait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'explications pour que, à contrecœur, elle finisse par comprendre et accepter son point de vue. Bien sûr, cela aurait peut-être été plus simple s'il lui en avait parlé _avant_ de sécher la première matinée de cours, ce qui avait inquiété la jeune fille qui avait cru que quelque chose lui était arrivé et l'avait cherché partout, infirmerie comprise, sans résultat. Inutile de dire que lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message d'Harry, par le biais d'Hedwig, la première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de le sermonner. Ensuite, évidemment, elle avait été horrifiée. Maintenant, elle s'était réconciliée avec l'idée, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi réticente.

Ce qui avait véritablement convaincu Hermione avait été quand Harry avait souligné le fait que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été préparé sur le principe que seuls ceux de 17 ans ou plus pourraient devenir champions de leur école. Bien sûr, le fait que le fils Potter ait été sélectionné remettait les choses en question, mais le fait demeurait que les épreuves avaient été prévues à l'avance et ne pouvait donc pas être modifiées ultérieurement. C'était Saber qui avait trouvé cette information en lisant le règlement du tournoi, pas qu'Harry l'ait dit à Hermione… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que les épreuves avaient été pensées pour que cela représente un challenge à un élève de septième année bien éduqué. Hors, Harry n'était qu'en quatrième année, ce qui représentait un véritable fossé dans son éducation magique comparé aux autres champions.

Ainsi, faute d'avoir une base solide sur laquelle s'appuyer en termes de connaissances magiques, il lui faudrait compenser cela en devenant surspécialisé, n'étudiant que certains sujets spécifiques qui pourraient lui être utiles pour survivre aux épreuves mortelles qui l'attendaient. Cela, plus que le reste, était la raison pour laquelle Hermione avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'Harry n'irait plus en cours. Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais son esprit rationnel ne pouvait nier la véracité des mots du fils Potter. Finalement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela s'était terminé sur un compromis. Hermione cessait de le harceler pour qu'il revienne en cours mais, en échange, Harry devrait consacrer un peu de son temps pour étudier les notes de cours d'Hermione pour qu'il ne développe pas de lacunes plus tard dans sa scolarité.

Harry avait accepté, même si ce fut surtout parce que Saber avait été d'accord avec l'idée. Quelque chose à propos de devoirs et de responsabilités, Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais il lui faisait confiance.

Bizarrement, aucun professeur n'avait rien dit à propos de son absence. Ou plutôt, ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Certains, comprendre Snape, comptaient le punir la prochaine fois qu'ils le verraient pour absence non-justifiée. Cependant, à part pour cela, personne ne semblait le chercher activement. A part Hermione, personne ne l'avait vu pendant cinq jours, pas même pendant les repas, et pourtant personne ne semblait se soucier de savoir où il se trouvait. Voilà pour son respect envers le corps enseignant !

Pour en revenir à ces cinq jours d'entraînement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la première épreuve, et ne sachant pas non plus comment l'aider avec sa magie, Saber avait commencé à l'entraîner avec quelque chose qu'elle maîtrisait : le maniement de l'épée. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui apprendre de toute façon, mais pas si tôt, ni aussi intensément. Cependant, en l'absence de véritable direction pour orienter l'entraînement de son Master, la pratique de l'épée était une bonne alternative. D'une part, le poids de la lame constamment brandie aidait à forger des muscles, ce dont Harry avait désespérément besoin, et d'autre part, affronter constamment Arturia dans des duels amicaux l'aidait à développer ses réflexes. De meilleurs réflexes pourraient s'avérer une nécessitée pour l'aider à se maintenir en vie. Quant aux muscles, cela pourrait ne pas sembler utile à un sorcier, mais s'il pouvait brandir sa baguette plus rapidement, n'aurait-il pas un avantage supplémentaire ? Donc certes, son Master pourrait ne jamais avoir à se battre avec une épée, mais cela ne changeait rien aux bienfaits que cet entrainement lui apporterait sur le long terme.

Sur le long terme…

« Saber, je vais commencer ma méditation. » La prévint Harry, qui avait finalement repris son souffle.

« Hum ? D'accord. » Acquiesça distraitement la Pendragon, son attention se reportant immédiatement sur son Master.

Le fils Potter semblait aller mieux. La sueur coulait encore de son visage et trempait ses vêtements mais, à part ça, il aurait été difficile pour un œil non-avertit de deviner à quel point Harry avait été épuisé quelques minutes auparavant. Pas pour la première fois, Saber s'étonna de la vitesse de récupération du garçon. Une telle rapidité, c'en était presque miraculeux. Il ne lui avait fallu que cinq minutes pour récupérer totalement, ou presque, d'une séance d'entrainement intensif avec Arturia, qui était un Esprit Héroïque. Lui n'était qu'un humain. Un sorcier, certes, mais humain néanmoins. Et ce n'était même pas le plus choquant !

Encore une fois, cela ne faisait que cinq jours que la Pendragon avait commencé à former son Master dans l'art du maniement de l'épée et, déjà, les résultats étaient visibles. Saber aimerait pouvoir en être fière et dire que c'était l'entrainement auquel elle le soumettait qui en était la cause, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. En fait, elle en ignorait totalement la cause, à sa grande frustration. Sa formation avait définitivement un effet, il n'y avait pas de raison de le nier, mais cela avait surtout été une sorte de déclencheur à… Quoique ce soit qui arrivait à Harry. Arturia avait vu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie, et d'autres encore après cela, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela…

Le fils Potter apprenait et s'adaptait, et il le faisait rapidement. Et par rapidement, Saber voulait dire _très_ rapidement, presque ridiculement.

Ce n'était pas juste une question de talent. Arturia était talentueuse lorsqu'il s'agissait du maniement de l'épée. Dans un sens, il n'était pas faux de dire qu'elle était née pour en brandir une. Et pourtant, comparée à son actuel Master, elle pourrait aussi bien ne pas l'être. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé la formation, cinq jours auparavant, Harry avait à peine su par quel bout tenir une épée. Maintenant, il était quelque chose proche de décent. Et si ce n'était que ça, Saber aurait pu se contenter de hausser les épaules et d'accepter les faits, sauf qu'il y avait un autre détail, bien plus important, qui la laissait perplexe et confuse.

Le corps du fils Potter… Il se renforçait. La Pendragon n'avait tout simplement pas d'autre mot pour décrire un tel phénomène. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'un entrainement aussi rigoureux que le maniement de l'épée, surtout sous la tutelle de quelqu'un comme Arturia, produirait des résultats rapidement, mais là c'était juste ridicule ! En seulement cinq jours, Harry commençait à développer du muscle. C'était encore subtil, même quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien ne le remarquerait pas forcément à moins d'être particulièrement attentif, mais c'était là. Et ça ne devrait pas l'être. Il fallait du temps pour développer de la masse musculaire, cinq jours n'étaient tout simplement pas suffisants.

Harry avait donc un esprit qui absorbait la connaissance comme une éponge et un organisme qui se développait tout aussi rapidement. Le pire, de l'avis de Saber, c'était que son Master semblait ne même pas en être conscient. Il avait un tel potentiel insoupçonné et inexploité, Arturia ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas l'aider à le réaliser. Cela faisait partie de son devoir en tant que Servant contracté mais, même sans cela, elle l'aurait aidé, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'homme qu'il pourrait devenir si on lui en donnait la chance. Une telle perle était tout simplement trop rare, un diamant dans son état le plus brut qui ne demandait qu'à être poli.

Cela faisait presque se demander comment personne ne l'avait remarqué avant elle. Certes, ces sorciers semblaient ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'exercices physiques, mais la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait aurait dû être remarqué. Pourtant, après trois années complètes et le début d'une quatrième année pour le moins chaotique, les notes d'Harry ne reflétaient tout simplement pas les capacités que Saber avait vues en lui. C'était assez déconcertant à constater… Ou était-ce un développement récent ? Cela pourrait-il avoir un lien avec sa propre invocation accidentelle ? Non, improbable, les invocations n'avaient pas d'effets secondaires de ce genre.

Dans un sens, la croissance rapide du fils Potter faisait écho en elle, lui rappelant d'une certaine façon son précédent Master. Lui aussi avait connu un développement fulgurant lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Cependant, dans son cas, cela avait été normal et logique qu'il fasse de tels progrès. Ce n'était pas simplement qu'il avait une affinité avec les épées et, dans une moindre mesure avec toute arme possédant une lame. L'épée avait été son élément, son origine. Il avait littéralement été une incarnation du concept d'épée. Qu'il montre une compétence et un potentiel démesuré à leur maniement avait donc été compréhensible, d'autant plus que cela était compensé par le fait qu'il était, pour le dire gentiment, désespérément incapable d'apprendre des compétences magiques qui n'étaient pas liées d'une façon ou d'une autre aux épées et aux armes. Il pouvait maîtriser la théorie, mais la pratique lui était pratiquement impossible. C'était le prix à payer pour être une incarnation.

Harry n'avait pas de telles restrictions. Que ce soit physique, mental, théorique ou pratique, il ne semblait avoir de difficulté dans aucun domaine et semblait en fait exceller à peu près partout. Sa polyvalence ne faisait aucun doute. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle avait compris du peu qu'il lui avait dit sur lui-même ainsi que de ce qu'elle avait pu constater de ses propres yeux. Evidemment, son Master était trop humble pour se vanter de ses réalisations ce qui, combiné au fait qu'il n'était clairement pas conscient de son potentiel, avait rendu difficile d'en venir à une telle conclusion. Cependant, les non-dits et les sous-entendus avaient permis à Saber de se faire une assez bonne idée sur la question.

Déjà, la magie de ce monde était différente de celle du monde natal d'Arturia, ce qui avait une incidence directe sur ces constatations. Puisque les lois fondamentales n'étaient pas les mêmes, il était inévitable que les résultats attendus diffèrent de ses connaissances, au moins dans une certaine mesure. Néanmoins, cela ne pouvait pas être la seule raison. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Peut-être devrait-elle vérifier l'élément et l'origine d'Harry, peut-être que cela pourrait lui apporter quelques éléments de réponse… Mais cela devrait attendre. Sa curiosité ne devait pas entraver l'entrainement de son Master. Une fois le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers terminé, ou si cela devenait une nécessité, elle pourrait toujours lui demander de se soumettre au rituel. Dans l'immédiat, cependant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une perte de temps.

Continuant à l'observer, Saber vit le fils Potter, les yeux toujours fermés, froncer des sourcils.

« Master, y-a-t-il un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je… Ne suis pas sûr… » Avoua-t-il, son froncement de sourcils s'amplifiant. « Je… Je crois que… Je vois quelque chose… »

« Vous voyez quelque chose ? » Répéta la Pendragon, les sourcils froncés de confusion. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« C'est… » Essaya d'expliquer le garçon, cherchant ses mots. « C'est confus… Il y a quelque chose… Une forme… Mais c'est flou… Indistinct… Comme s'il y avait une sorte de brouillard tout autour… »

« … Master, je pense que vous devriez arrêter votre méditation pour le moment. » Suggéra prudemment Arturia.

« Mais… Cela ne semble pas dangereux. » Marmonna Harry d'une voix distraite. Il semblait légèrement en transe.

« Vous n'en savez rien ! » Répliqua la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui. « La méditation n'est pas censé provoquer ce genre de phénomène. La méditation est censée éclaircir et renforcer l'esprit, ce qui permet entre autre d'améliorer sa concentration et d'aiguiser ses sens. Voir des choses dans son esprit n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait arriver ! Je recommande la plus grande prudence à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que nous sachions de quoi il en retourne. »

« Ça se rapproche… » Continua le fils Potter, ne l'écoutant pas ou ne l'ayant pas entendu. « Non… C'est moi qui me rapproche… Non… Rien ne bouge… Mais… La distance se réduit… »

« Master, vous devez cesser votre méditation. Maintenant ! » Ordonna Saber en posant une main sur son épaule et en le secouant doucement, puis un peu plus fortement lorsqu'il ne réagit pas la première fois, toujours sans succès. Nerveusement, elle jeta un regard à Hedwig, qui était perchée dans un coin de la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci observait avec attention, comme toujours, mais ne semblait pas agitée. Cela rassura quelque peu Arturia, mais ne l'apaisa pas vraiment. Au moins, cela ne semblait pas dangereux. La connexion spirituelle de la chouette avec son Master était plus forte que celle de Saber, donc si quelque chose de mauvais se produisait, elle aurait été la première à réagir. Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire que la Pendragon aimait rester dans l'ignorance. « Master… »

« Le brouillard commence à se dissiper… » Harry, toujours en transe, semblait ne plus avoir conscience du monde extérieur. « La forme commence à se préciser… Les contours se font plus nets… C'est… C'est… C'est vivant… »

« Master, vous devez revenir. Maintenant ! » Exigea Arturia, dont l'inquiétude ne faisait qu'empirer malgré l'absence de réaction d'Hedwig, qui était pourtant la plus fervente protectrice du garçon « Vous devez… »

« Harry Potter, monsieur ! » Appela alors une nouvelle voix, ce qui fit sursauter le Boy-Who-Lived et brisa sa transe méditative.

« Q-Qui… » Bégaya-t-il, une main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé du choc d'être si soudainement revenu à la réalité. « D-Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Dobby est désolé de dérangé le grand Harry Potter, monsieur, mais Dobby a un message à transmettre de la part du professeur Dumbledore, monsieur. » Expliqua rapidement l'elfe de maison.

« Du professeur Dumbledore ? » Répéta le garçon, surpris, perplexe et un peu méfiant. « A quel sujet ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore demande au grand Harry Potter de se rendre au plus vite à la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes, qui se déroule au premier étage. »

« … L'Examen des Baguettes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le fils Potter, clairement confus.

« Dobby ne sait pas, mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit que c'était important. Le professeur dit aussi que la cérémonie a pris du retard parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le grand Harry Potter. L'élève qui a été chargé d'y conduire Harry Potter ne l'a pas trouvé et les fantômes, les portraits et les autres elfes de maisons ont été déployé pour le trouver, mais ont également échoué à trouver le grand Harry Potter ! Même le professeur Moody n'a pas été capable de trouver le grand Harry Potter avec son gros-œil qui voit tout ! Le grand Harry Potter est vraiment un grand sorcier pour être capable de se cacher ainsi de tout le monde ! » S'exclama Dobby, applaudissant avec excitation.

« … » Harry se contenta de regarder Dobby en levant un sourcil. « Si c'est le cas, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Et c'était tout la question. Au cours des cinq derniers jours, Harry avait pris bien soin de couvrir ses traces pour ne pas être trouvé. Même Hermione ne le pouvait pas et était obligée d'attendre qu'il entre en contact avec elle pour pouvoir lui parler. La Salle sur Demande était probablement le lieu le plus secret d'Hogwarts, à part peut-être la Chambre des Secrets, et lorsque le fils Potter la quittait, c'était toujours dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. À sa connaissance, en dehors de Saber, le fils Potter semblait être la seule personne à connaître l'existence de la Salle sur Demande. Sachant cela, comment Dobby était-il parvenu à les trouver là où tout le monde avait échoué ?

Et parlant de Saber, Harry allait devoir demander à Dobby de garder le secret à son sujet, puisqu'elle ne voulait toujours pas que son existence soit révélée. A ce rythme, cela ne semblait être qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise, mais tant qu'elle ne se révélait pas publiquement, le Boy-Who-Lived allait faire de son mieux pour respecter son choix et l'aider à rester cachée.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Dobby se raidisse à la question. Le petit elfe de maison commença à se tortiller nerveusement et à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Voyant cela, le fils Potter sut ce qui allait arriver. Instinctivement, il s'élança vers Dobby et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à se frapper contre un mur ou n'importe quel objet à portée de main.

« Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! » Commença à crier l'elfe de maison, heureusement incapable de se faire du mal en raison de la prévention d'Harry.

« Dobby, calme-toi ! » S'exclama le Boy-Who-Lived. « Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. »

« Mais Dobby est un mauvais elfe de maison ! » Sanglota Dobby, se calmant néanmoins. « Dobby a fait quelque chose de terrible et doit se punir ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu as réussi à me trouver. » Le rassura Harry, le lâchant finalement. « Non, je ne voulais pas être trouvé, mais ce n'est pas un crime de m'avoir trouvé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'y être parvenu là où tous les autres ont échoué. Au contraire, tu devrais être fier de ta réussite. Ne te punis pas pour ça. »

« Harry Potter est un grand sorcier et une personne extrêmement généreuse. » Affirma Dobby avec assurance, semblant toujours aussi misérable. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Dobby veut se punir. Dobby veut se punir parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de terrible et c'est parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de terrible qu'il a été capable de trouver Harry Potter ! C'est pour ça que Dobby doit se punir. »

« … Dobby, qu'as-tu fais ? » Demanda le fils Potter, une sensation de froid se répandant dans son estomac. « S'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu as fait et comment tu m'as trouvé. »

Dobby sembla lutter pendant quelques instants, avant de baisser la tête honteusement.

« Un elfe de maison sait toujours où son maître se trouve et s'il a besoin de lui. » Furent les seuls mots que prononça Dobby.

« … Quoi ? » Harry regarda stupidement l'elfe de maison.

« Un elfe de maison sait toujours où son maître se trouve et s'il a besoin de lui. » Répéta-t-il, les larmes se formant lentement dans ses yeux.

Le fils Potter le fixait toujours avec un regard vide. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre, ce qu'impliquaient les mots de Dobby. Et à mesure que le silence se prolongeait, le petit elfe de maison se faisait de plus en plus agité, persuadé d'avoir commis un crime impardonnable. Il avait l'air misérable et cela empirait de seconde en seconde. Et pourtant, Harry refusait toujours de comprendre le sous-entendu de cette simple phrase, ou en était honnêtement incapable. Finalement, ce fut Saber qui brisa la tension croissante.

« Master, ce que Dobby essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'il s'est lié à vous. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry, surpris. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je peux sentir le lien entre vous et Dobby. » L'informa-t-elle. « C'est différent de celui entre vous et Hedwig, ou même entre vous et moi, qui sont deux variations du lien maître/familier, mais le lien est bel et bien là. Je dirai à première vu que cela ressemble à un lien maître/serviteur, vaguement similaire à votre lien avec moi, mais avec des contraintes et des obligations différentes. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent parce que le lien, bien que puissant, est étonnamment subtil. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas si différent d'une sorte de relation symbiotique. Cela n'aide pas que le lien ait été formé par la magie de Dobby, dont la signature magique est différente d'une signature magique humaine. Mais maintenant que je sais quoi et où chercher, je peux effectivement le sentir. »

« Dobby, est-ce vrai ? » Demanda doucement le garçon.

« Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur…. Dobby est désolé… » L'elfe de maison semblait vraiment pitoyable.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » Harry ne comprenait pas. « Je croyais que tu voulais être un elfe libre. »

« Dobby aime la liberté, monsieur, mais il n'en veut pas trop. » Expliqua Dobby en se mouchant bruyamment dans la cravate qui pendait sur sa poitrine dépourvue de chemise. « Dobby préfère travailler et il aime Harry Potter, alors quand Lady Hedwig m'a approché pour me proposer de travailler pour le grand Harry Potter, Dobby n'a pas hésité un instant. Et c'est là que Dobby a fait quelque chose de terrible. Il s'est lié au grand Harry Potter sans lui demander la permission de le faire. C'est pour ça que Dobby est un mauvais elfe de maison ! »

« … Lady Hedwig ? » Fut la seule chose qu'Harry considéra comme pertinente sur le moment. Distraitement, il se tourna vers sa chouette qui se contenta d'ébouriffer ses plumes et de gonfler fièrement sa poitrine. Il la regarda d'un regard vide pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Peu importe… Même si j'aurais préféré que tu me le demandes avant de te lier à moi, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. En fait, si quelqu'un est responsable, ce serait Hedwig. »

La chouette hulula de protestation, mais le garçon l'ignora.

« Tout ça pour dire que tu n'as rien fait de mal, Dobby. » Poursuivit-il. « Après tout, tu ne pensais pas à mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Dobby n'oserait jamais penser à faire du mal au grand Harry Potter ! » Assura le petit elfe de maison, se mouchant une nouvelle fois dans sa cravate.

« Tu vois, il n'y a pas de mal et personne n'est fâché. » Résuma le Boy-Who-Lived. « Dobby n'est donc pas un mauvais elfe de maison. » Dobby commença à pleurer de soulagement, reniflant bruyamment. Après quelques minutes, lorsque l'elfe de maison se calma finalement, Harry décida de satisfaire sa curiosité. « Au fait, quand exactement t'es-tu lié à moi ? »

« Dobby s'est lié au grand Harry Potter la première fois que le grand Harry Potter est venu le voir cette semaine ! »

Cela fit réfléchir le garçon. Maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de tous les éléments, il pouvait retracer ce qu'il s'était passé. Suite à sa décision de cesser d'aller en cours pour se consacrer pleinement à l'entrainement de Saber, Harry avait également décidé de cesser de manger dans la Grande Salle. Le problème avait alors été de trouver un endroit où manger mais, heureusement, il avait eu une idée pour régler cela. Il était donc allé voir les jumeaux Weasley. Si quelqu'un aurait pu l'aider, cela aurait été eux. Et effectivement, ils avaient eu une solution idéale, Fred et George lui avaient montré l'emplacement de l'entrée des cuisines sur la carte du maraudeur ainsi que la façon d'y accéder. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait rencontré Dobby pour la pour la première fois depuis sa seconde année à Hogwarts, cinq jours plus tôt.

Harry se souvenait en particulier qu'Hedwig, qui commençait alors seulement à développer ce qui était désormais une habitude de se percher sur l'épaule du garçon, avait suivi Dobby alors qu'il était partit préparer personnellement de la nourriture pour Harry. Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais lorsqu'Hedwig était revenu, elle avait semblé particulièrement fière d'elle. Maintenant, le fils Potter comprenait pourquoi. Ce devait être à peu près à ce moment-là que Dobby s'était lié à lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Au moins, Harry comprenait désormais comment et pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il retournait dans les cuisines pour manger, parfois sur l'insistance de Saber lorsqu'il oubliait, les repas étaient déjà prêts et l'attendaient au moment où il arrivait. C'était grâce à ce lien que Dobby était capable d'anticiper les besoins du fils Potter. Le garçon n'était toujours pas trop sûr de savoir quoi en penser, peu habitué à une telle prévenance.

« Dobby, est-ce que tu serais d'accord si je te demandais de m'apporter personnellement mes repas à partir de maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment, ne voulant pas forcer la décision de l'elfe de maison.

« Oui ! » S'exclama joyeusement Dobby. « Tout pour le grand Harry Potter ! »

« Et s'il te plait, pourrais-tu ne plus m'appeler le grand Harry Potter ? » Essaya Harry, sans grand espoir.

A sa grande surprise, cependant, Dobby s'arrêta et commença à réfléchir. Son regard se fit sérieux, ses yeux se fixant alternativement sur le garçon puis sur Saber. A ce moment-là, Harry eut un étrange pressentiment. Malheureusement, il fut incapable d'empêcher ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

« … Pourrais-je appeler le grand Harry Potter... Master ? » Demanda-t-il, son ton mélangeant l'espoir et l'hésitation.

« … » Ce fut le tour d'Harry d'hésiter. Il voulait dire non, mais il craignait la réaction de Dobby s'il lui refusait sa demande, la première véritable demande que l'elfe de maison n'ait jamais formulée. « … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir m'appeler Master ? »

« Parce que le grand Harry Potter est déjà le maître de Dobby. » Expliqua celui-ci. « Et parce qu'elle aussi appelle le grand Harry Potter Master ! » Ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt Saber, une étrange intensité dans le regard.

 _« Ne me dis pas… Que Dobby est jaloux de Saber ? »_ Comprit le fils Potter, incrédule, secouant la tête de dépit. « Tu sais quoi, fais comme tu veux… »

« Merci, Master ! » S'exclama joyeusement Dobby, avec tout le zèle propre à l'elfe de maison.

Harry se contenta de grogner indistinctement pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer profondément. Il pouvait déjà prédire que toute cette situation n'allait faire que se compliquer davantage et apporter de plus en plus de problèmes. Rien que de penser à la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle apprendrait à propos de Dobby était quelque chose qui faisait frémir le fils Potter, il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être.

Il restait encore la question de ce qu'était exactement la relation entre Harry et Dobby, maintenant qu'ils étaient liés. N'ayant jamais eu d'elfe de maison auparavant, il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Il avait tant de questions. Malheureusement, les réponses allaient devoir attendre plus tard, Harry devait d'abord se rendre à l'Examen des Baguettes. Distraitement, il suggéra à Dobby de continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne vienne prévenir le fils Potter de la cérémonie. Hochant vigoureusement la tête, l'elfe de maison avait fait exactement cela, laissant le Boy-Who-Lived dans une profonde réflexion.

 _« Peut-être que quelques recherches pour comprendre la relation entre les sorciers et les elfes de maison vont être nécessaires… »_ Soupira-t-il, ajoutant cela à sa liste de choses à faire, liste qui ne cessait de s'allonger depuis qu'il avait invoqué Saber.

 _« Si vous le désirez, Master, je peux m'en charger pendant que vous vous concentrer sur vos priorités. »_ Proposa Arturia, ce qui fit comprendre à Harry, à son grand embarras, qu'il avait inconsciemment parlé télépathiquement à son Servant.

 _« Seulement si tu as du temps libre, et si cela n'ajoute pas trop à ta propre charge de travail. »_ Consentit finalement le fils Potter après un instant de réflexion. Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il commençait lentement à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours tout faire par lui-même et qu'il lui serait parfois nécessaire de déléguer.

 _« Naturellement. »_ Accepta facilement la Pendragon, comme si c'était une évidence. Peut-être que ça l'était. Elle sembla ensuite hésiter un instant avant de reprendre la parole. _« Master, à propos de votre méditation… »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Saber. »_ La rassura Harry. _« Ce qui s'est passé, quoi que ce fût, n'était pas dangereux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais je pouvais en quelque sorte le sentir. Fais-moi confiance. »_

 _« … Bien. »_ Accepta finalement Saber, clairement réticente. _« Néanmoins, nous prendrons davantage de précautions pour vos prochaines méditations. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »_

 _« Soit. »_

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hedwig, qui le fixait avec la même intensité qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Alors, Lady Hedwig, hein ? » Commenta-t-il avec un léger amusement. « Vraiment ? »

La chouette se contenta de gonfler fièrement sa poitrine, levant hautainement la tête, avant de prendre son envol et de se percher adroitement sur l'épaule du fils Potter. Cela fit rire Harry. Ce fut ainsi que le fils Potter et Hedwig dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ainsi qu'une Saber astralisée, quittèrent finalement la Salle sur Demande et se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe inutilisée du deuxième étage. C'était l'une de ces choses assez incroyables à propos de la Salle sur Demande, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée pour y accéder, la sortie n'était pas fixe, pouvant apparaître au besoin n'importe où dans les limites du domaine d'Hogwarts. C'était très pratique pour passer inaperçu et confondre les gens sur ses allées et venues.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le premier étage sans se presser, suivant les indications que Dobby leur avait données pour se rendre à la salle de classe ayant été choisi pour la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes. Sur le trajet, ils remarquèrent effectivement plusieurs portraits passer de cadres en cadres, et même un fantôme, tous semblant chercher quelque chose, probablement Harry. Amusé malgré lui, le fils Potter arriva enfin à sa destination. S'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, il retira finalement sa cape, redevenant visible. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa et entra. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que tout le monde, les Champions comme les membres du jury pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, étaient présents. Harry reconnut également Garrick Ollivander. Il y avait aussi un homme bedonnant tenant un gros appareil photo légèrement fumant ainsi qu'une femme à l'apparence complexe et excentrique, probablement des journalistes.

A part pour une ou deux personnes, tous semblaient plutôt mécontents, probablement en raison du retard du Boy-Who-Lived.

« Le voilà ! » S'exclama Ludo Bagman, un homme qu'Harry avait rencontré précédemment lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. « Le champion numéro quatre ! Entre, Harry, entre… »

« Le garçon est arrivé, pouvons-nous enfin commencer ? » Demanda Igor Karkaroff d'un ton légèrement hargneux. « Nous avons pris suffisamment de retard comme ça à le chercher partout ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, dans un instant. » Déclara le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. « Harry, mon garçon, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours ? »

« Parce que je me préparais au tournoi ? » Répondit le fils Potter, bien que cela finisse par sortir comme une question.

« Harry, je suis sûr que tes cours sont plus que suffisants pour te préparer aux épreuves à venir. » Assura Albus avec assurance.

« Vraiment ? » Le Boy-Who-Lived ne put s'empêcher d'être incrédule. « Professeur, vous me dîtes que des cours de quatrième année me prépareront à des épreuves pensées pour poser des difficultés à des septièmes années ? »

« Harry… » Soupira le vieil homme. « Tes études sont importantes, tu ne peux pas simplement prendre du retard, ton avenir est en jeu. »

« Ma vie aussi. » Fit remarquer le fils Potter, acerbe. « Au moins, un peu de retard dans mes études ne me tuera pas. »

« … » Le professeur Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 _« Master, détournez le regard ! Maintenant ! »_ Ordonna soudainement Saber. Au même moment, Hedwig battit brusquement des ailes, dissimulant le visage du garçon derrière un mur de plumes blanches. Clignant des yeux, Harry obéit rapidement à Arturia et détourna le regard.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ Demanda-t-il, remarquant la tension de l'Esprit Héroïque à travers leur lien. La colère de la chouette ne lui échappa pas non plus, celle-ci s'étant légèrement gonflée pour paraître plus imposante alors qu'elle regardait Albus intensément de ses yeux plissés.

 _« Je n'en suis pas sûre… »_ Avoua la Pendragon, son ton débordant de méfiance. _« J'ai senti qu'une sorte de connexion mentale avait été établie lorsque votre regard a croisé celui de votre professeur. Cela ressemblait grossièrement à notre propre connexion télépathique, bien que plus… Rigide et archaïque, en quelque sorte. Et cela semblait vaguement à sens unique. Je ne suis pas une experte en ce genre de choses, mais je dirais que le professeur Dumbledore vient d'essayer de lire votre esprit. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il faisait en sorte que son visage soit dissimulé à tous les regards. _« Tu es sûre ? »_

 _« C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. »_ Admit Arturia, son regard invisible fixant Albus avec suspicion. _« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une experte dans les arts mentaux, ma seule compétence à ce sujet se limitant à la méditation. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu sentir la connexion lorsque celle-ci a été établie est parce que notre propre connexion était déjà préexistante et que cela a interféré._

 _« Interféré ? Comment ? »_

 _« C'est… Compliqué. »_ Expliqua Saber, choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour être facilement comprise. _« Master, vous souvenez-vous du moment où vous avez vu mes statistiques dans la Salle sur Demande ?_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, vous vous souvenez sans doute que je possède la compétence Magic Resistance. En raison des différences fondamentales des lois magiques entre nos mondes respectifs, la compétence a été temporairement déclassée pour tous les aspects physiques jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'habitue à ces nouvelles lois. Cependant, sur le plan mental et spirituel, Magic Resistance reste de rang A. Mon esprit est donc protégé contre presque toute forme d'influence magique. Et parce que vous avez une connexion mentale directe avec moi en raison de notre lien Master/Servant, une infime fraction de ma compétence a filtré en vous. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle vous protège, sauf peut-être des influences magiques les plus faibles. Tout au plus, cela agit comme une bulle autour de votre esprit qui m'alerte lorsqu'elle est percée. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu réagir aussi vite lorsque cela s'est passé, même si j'en ignore toujours exactement ce qui s'est passé. En raison du lien familier, il est possible qu'Hedwig ait également réagi pour une raison similaire. »_

 _« Je… Je vois… »_ Murmura mentalement Harry, inquiet et agité. Il faisait confiance à Saber et à Hedwig, et les deux avaient réagi en même temps à une menace qu'il n'avait pas détectée. Cela l'effrayait un peu, mais… C'était le professeur Dumbledore ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! _« ... Tu es sûre que c'était le professeur Dumbledore ? »_

 _« … Non. »_ Avoua Arturia, après un instant de réflexion. _« Il se peut effectivement que cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Je n'ai toujours qu'une faible compréhension sur le fonctionnement du système magique de ce monde. Néanmoins, je vous recommande d'être prudent. Cette fois-ci, nous avons été capables de réagir à temps, mais il se peut que cela ne soit pas le cas la prochaine fois. Il est d'autant plus important que ma présence demeure secrète le plus longtemps possible, afin que je puisse vous protéger dans l'ombre et agir de façon décisive le moment venu. »_

 _« … »_ Le fils Potter hésita un instant. Dans une situation comme la sienne, il n'y avait pas une chose telle que l'excès de prudence. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se méfier du professeur Dumbledore, et ne voulait vraiment pas le faire, mais Saber semblait plus qu'heureuse de s'en charger pour lui. Finalement, il hocha la tête mentalement. _« Très bien. Je serai prudent, et je compte sur toi pour continuer à veiller sur moi. »_ Il se permit un bref sourire amusé. _« Tu es un peu comme mon ange gardien. »_

Une émotion étrange traversa brièvement leur lien, mais le Boy-Who-Lived n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que c'était avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Cela fit froncer les sourcils, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Quelle qu'avait été cette émotion, elle n'avait pas semblé négative, plus un mélange de surprise et… D'autre chose. Harry aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir voir Saber en ce moment, peut-être aurait-il ainsi pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Malheureusement, cela lui était impossible lorsqu'elle était sous forme astralisée et qu'il n'était pas sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Eh bien, cela ne devait pas être important, sinon elle lui en aurait parlé. Elle était très franche et fidèle, après tout, l'incarnation de l'idéal de ce qu'était censé être un chevalier. Si quelque chose la gênait, elle le lui en aurait parlé.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, le fils Potter se reconcentra sur le professeur Dumbledore, prenant cependant soin de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux, juste au cas où. Heureusement, sa conversation avec Saber, bien que longue, avait été télépathique et s'était donc déroulée à la vitesse de la pensée, ne durant ainsi que quelques secondes. Il n'avait donc rien loupé. Harry vit ainsi Albus tourné légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant du coin de l'œil leur public avant de fixer à nouveau le garçon. Curieusement, il ne chercha plus à faire se rencontrer leurs regards.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Décida le professeur Dumbledore à voix basse, d'un qui se voulait confident. Il se tourna ensuite envers le reste du groupe « Ludo, si tu veux bien continuer ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » S'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer. « Alors… Euh… Ah, oui, l'Examen des Baguettes ! Ce n'est qu'une simple formalité, nous devons juste vérifier que les baguettes de nos candidats sont en parfait état de fonctionnement. Ce seront vos instruments les plus importants pour accomplir vos tâches, après tout. Mr Ollivander, ici présent, sera notre expert. Je vous présente également Rita Skeeter, qui écrira un petit article sur le tournoi dans le _Daily Prophet_ … »

« Peut-être pas si petit que ça, Ludo. » Commenta celle-ci, son regard affamé fixé sur le fils Potter. « Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ? C'est le plus jeune champion… Ça ajouterait un peu de couleur… »

« Absolument pas ! » S'exclama le directeur Karkaroff avec hargne et férocité, avant que Ludo. « Nous avons déjà plus qu'assez attendu pour aujourd'hui. Finissons-en, maintenant ! »

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles. Pendant quelques secondes, un léger malaise flotta dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Garrick Ollivander toussota négligemment dans sa main.

« Ahem… Si mademoiselle Delacour veut bien passer en premier, nous allons pouvoir commencer. » Proposa-t-il. La concernée s'approcha et tendit sa baguette avec une évidente réticence. Mr Ollivander commença alors à l'inspecter avec son excentricité habituelle, ce qui ne fut évidemment pas au goût de Fleur, si le plissement désapprobateur de ses lèvres en était une indication. « Oui… Vingt-trois centimètre trois quarts… Très rigide… En bois de rose… Et à l'intérieur… »

« Un cheveu de Vélane. » Déclara la sorcière française, avec un mélange de fierté et d'agacement. « Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. »

Le fait que Fleur soit en partie Vélane attira brièvement l'attention d'Harry, avant qu'il ne se contente de hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ce genre de détail était sans importance à ses yeux. A ces pensées, il ressentit un sentiment d'approbation provenant de Saber, mais ne sut honnêtement pas qu'en faire. Dans sa confusion, il loupa une bonne partie des commentaires d'Ollivander sur la baguette de la championne française, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse apparaître un bouquet d'orchidées, qu'il offrit en même temps qu'il rendit la baguette.

« Mr Diggory, à vous, s'il vous plait. » Appela-t-il. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, prenant la place de Fleur, et tendis sa propre baguette. La voyant, Garrick Ollivander s'excita, clairement heureux de voir quelque chose de sa propre fabrication, comme il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le faire remarquer. « Ah, celle-ci est l'une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle contient un seul un seul crin d'une licorne mâle particulièrement magnifique… Un animal qui mesurait plus de quatre mètres de longueur. Il a failli… »

Encore une fois, Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille, il était plus concentré sur la baguette elle-même que sur le discours qui l'accompagnait. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la baguette de Cédric qui perturbait le fils Potter. C'était comme si la sensation qui en émanait était drastiquement différente de celle d'Harry. Harry lui-même n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il entendait par là, mais il savait en quelque sorte que la connexion entre Cedric et sa baguette était plus forte et plus absolue que celle entre Harry et sa propre baguette. Ce n'était pas juste une question de durée de possession de ladite baguette, il y avait une sorte de réciprocité et de confiance, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, qu'Harry n'avait pas, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait plus, avec la baguette qui lui avait été confié quatre ans plus tôt. Déjà, lorsqu'il avait vu la baguette de Fleur, il avait eu ce sentiment, mais l'avait rejeté, principalement parce qu'elle était trop différente et provenait d'un autre fabricant, mais celle de Cédric venait également de chez Olivander.

Cela ne faisait que confirmer en quelque sorte ce qu'Harry avait déjà commencé à remarquer au sujet de sa baguette. Ils devenaient en quelque sorte moins compatible, comme des étrangers l'un à l'autre, rendant plus difficile au Boy-Who-Lived de canaliser sa magie à travers elle. Il ignorait encore la raison à cela, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pourrait avoir un début de réponse aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir que son problème soit exposé à la connaissance de tous. Cette Skeeter, en particulier, semblait un peu trop heureuse d'avoir des choses à dire sur le fils Potter. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de lui donner matière à écrire.

« Je l'ai cirée la nuit dernière. » Déclara Cédric, ramenant l'attention d'Harry sur la conversation. Il ne savait même pas qu'il existait des produits d'entretiens pour baguettes. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit, pas même Ollivander lorsqu'il la lui avait vendu. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

… Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se sentait un peu bête. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne lui disait pas de laver ses vêtements lorsqu'il les achetait qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. La même logique s'appliquait vraisemblablement pour les baguettes. C'était le genre de logique du monde sorcier que tous ceux ayant été élevés dans ladite société connaissaient et, par conséquent, n'en parlaient pas nécessairement parce qu'ils considéraient que tout le monde le savait également. Un vrai cercle vicieux, mais rien qu'un peu de bon sens ne pouvait pas régler, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait malheureusement pas fait. Il en avait un peu honte. Sa propre baguette, alors qu'en bon état, était pleine de traces de doigts.

Il essaya discrètement de la nettoyer en la frottant contre sa robe, seulement pour que sa baguette se mette à cracher des étincelles dorées _très_ peu discrètes. Le regard quelque peu condescendant de Fleur Delacour n'aida pas non plus. A contrecœur, Harry décida de laisser tomber avant d'attirer encore plus d'attention sur lui-même.

Finalement, après avoir fait cracher des anneaux de fumée argentée, Garrick Ollivander s'estima finalement satisfait de la baguette de Cédric, la lui rendant, avant d'appeler Victor Krum. Tout comme pour les précédentes inspections, le fabricant fit quelques commentaires sur la baguette du champion de Durmstrang. Cependant, aux yeux d'Harry en tout cas, il devint rapidement évident que ce qu'Ollivander voulait vraiment à l'heure actuelle était d'avoir entre ses mains la baguette du fils Potter. Il ne négligeait pas l'inspection de celle de Victor, mais son regard semblait toujours trembler en direction du Boy-Who-Lived, sans jamais se fixer véritablement sur lui. Cela dit, cela se comprenait, peu importe à quel point cela déplaisait au Gryffindor, sa baguette avait une histoire après tout.

Finalement, ce fut le tour d'Harry, qui se retint de justesse de déglutir.

« Aaaah, oui… » La voix un peu trop joyeuse de Mr Ollivander fit presque grincer les dents du fils Potter, d'autant plus que Rita Skeeter s'était redressé en entendant le changement de ton dans la voix du fabriquant de baguette. « Oui, oui, oui, je m'en souviens très bien. »

Harry aussi, mais ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir partager. En fait, à peu près tout ce qui concernait sa baguette était mieux non-partagé s'il voulait éviter encore plus d'attention indésirable, en particulier de quelqu'un tel que Rita Skeeter. Malheureusement pour elle, et heureusement pour lui, Garrick Ollivander ne dit rien de plus concernant la baguette du Boy-Who-Lived. Néanmoins, malgré son mutisme étonnamment opportun, il prit beaucoup de temps à examiner la baguette du fils Potter. Plus que pour les trois autres champions réunis.

Ce fut à tel point qu'Harry commença réellement à craindre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa baguette. Il s'imaginait déjà le fabricant déclarant sa baguette défectueuse ou abimée, la rendant inapte à être utilisée pendant le tournoi. La panique grandissait en lui de minute en minute alors que le silence se prolongeait. Son seul espoir, pour ainsi dire, était que monsieur Ollivander ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. Mais même ainsi, il prenait trop de temps. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, à présent, et devait déjà faire leurs propres hypothèses…

Ce ne fut que lorsque Garrick fit jaillir une fontaine de vin de la baguette, avant de la rendre à son propriétaire en déclarant qu'elle était en parfait état, qu'Harry sentit son corps se détendre. Il retint même de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Distraitement, il se demanda néanmoins pourquoi monsieur Ollivander avait décidé d'utiliser la seule baguette d'un mineur du tournoi pour faire jaillir du vin. N'importe quel autre sort n'aurait-il pas été aussi bien ? Pourquoi du vin ? Enfin bref, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Sa baguette était fonctionnelle, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Harry s'était sans doute imaginé ses problèmes avec sa baguette. C'était probablement dû au stress de se savoir dans un tournoi mortel…

Finalement, la cérémonie s'acheva sur une séance photo de groupe qui, pour une raison quelconque, pris plus longtemps que la cérémonie elle-même. Entre Rita qui voulait absolument Harry devant, le photographe qui faisait en sorte de mettre Fleur en valeur avant tout, Victor qui essayait de se cacher derrière et madame Maxime qui tentait de son mieux de ne pas projeter son ombre sur tout le groupe, cela s'avéra presque miraculeux que tout le monde finisse satisfait du résultat final. Et mieux encore, de l'avis d'Harry en tout cas, ils avaient tellement de retard sur le planning qu'il ne fut pas possible de faire de séances photos individuelles

Mais évidemment, parce que tout se passait un peu trop bien depuis un peu trop longtemps…

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous parler un instant avant que vous ne partiez ? » Appela soudainement Garrick Ollivander alors que tout le monde avait commencé à s'en aller. L'entendant parler, Harry se figea.

« Y-a-t-il un problème, monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment, essayant de ne pas paraître trop paniqué. Le regain d'attention de Rita Skeeter et les regards inquisiteurs de tout le monde ne firent que lui rendre la tâche encore plus compliqué.

« Oh, non, pas du tout. » Assura le fabriquant de baguette en agitant négligemment une main d'un air dédaigneux. « J'ai simplement remarqué que le produit que vous utilisez pour entretenir votre baguette n'est pas très adapté à votre bois de baguette. Je voudrais vous en conseiller de nouveaux qui seraient mieux adaptés. »

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois !

Les choses avancent doucement, sans précipitation. Quelques intrigues se forment, des fils rouges émergent, des complots apparaissent…

Concernant Dobby, deux choses :

\- Oui, je l'ai fait apparaître un peu plus tôt à Hogwarts que dans le canon, ce n'est qu'un détail et on peut considérer cela comme un effet papillon de l'invocation de Saber. Au final, ce n'est pas vraiment important.

\- Certains pourraient penser que sa décision de se lier à Harry est hors de caractère… Je ne le pense pas. Les mots qu'il utilise pour se justifier dans ce chapitre, je ne les ai pas inventés. Dobby le dit tel quel dans le livre lorsqu'Hermione l'interroge sur ses conditions de travail. Au final, à mon avis en tout cas, ce que veut vraiment Dobby, ce n'est pas être un travailleur libre en tant que tel, mais plutôt que son travail soit reconnu et valorisé. Dans le canon, c'était représenté par le fait d'être payé pour son travail, ce qui au final n'est qu'une somme symbolique étant donné le peu que désire Dobby. Dans cette fiction, Dobby se voit proposer de travailler directement pour Harry, la personne qu'il estime être la plus incroyable au monde. Cela en soi est un accomplissement et une valorisation de sa position. Devenir l'elfe de maison personnel d'Harry n'est donc qu'une progression logique des choses. Je suis même surpris que cela ne soit pas arrivé dans le canon.

Pour le reste, pas de commentaire.

Si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander…

… Et justement ! En parlant de me contacter, voici quelques petites annonces importantes que je voulais vous transmettre !

Il y a quelques temps, moi et plusieurs autres auteurs français avons formé une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Le but de ce groupe est assez simple : essayer de relancer la fanfiction française qui se meurt. Notre fandom de prédilection est principalement Naruto, mais ne s'y limite pas.

Pour nous suivre, c'est facile.

Nous avons un facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Nous avons également un Discord : discord. gg /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est Discord, il s'agit d'un système de chat en temps réel franchement pratique. Personnellement, je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'y suis également et suis raisonnablement actif.

Toujours à propos de Discord, je commencerai à faire des « Lives » certains soirs pour répondre aux questions qui me seront posés (les dates seront annoncés sur le Discord quelques jours à l'avance). Ce sera également un moyen pratique d'apprendre à nous connaître plutôt que par commentaires interposés ou messages privés. Que ce soit mes retards, mes annonces et tout le reste, vous le trouverez sur le Discord !

Nous accueillons aussi bien les auteurs que les lecteurs, et même les bêta-lecteurs, donc ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.

Autre nouvelle ! On m'a beaucoup réclamé un page Tipeee ces derniers temps et, au vu de la demande, j'ai fini par en créé une. Si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à visiter ma page, surtout que j'y propose des services et contreparties qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Voici le lien : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet, à Alexis Cassaigne, à Naxedim et à Loic Moquet pour leurs dons !


End file.
